Mamma Mia
by coexistflourishednsunkissed
Summary: "We all want to fall in love. Why? Because that experience makes us feel completely alive. Where every sense is heightened, every emotion is magnified, our everyday reality is shattered & we are flying into the heavens. It may only last a moment, an hour, an afternoon. But that doesn't diminish its value because we are left with memories that we treasure for the rest of our lives"
1. John Doe

It was 6 in the morning and I jumped out of bed quickly. I was looking forward to the day when I finally got some time to bond with the women who stole my brother's heart. For the longest time I thought my older brother was gay and he was afraid to come out. I don't think any of us would have had a problem if he brought a man home; we all just wanted him to be happy. Christian never really discussed it with any of us but we knew something happened to him before he joined our family that still affects him until this day. But I am so pleased that he has found someone that makes him happy.

Ana was so beautiful and polite the first time I met her, I know I can be a handful but she was so kind to me. I know my parents are dying to know who she is and what it was about her that grabbed my brother's attention. Since I have absolutely no shame, I took one for the team. I decided to call her up and invite her out to lunch knowing she would never refuse. As predicted she agreed and we decided we would meet up today! I have been tossing and turning all night, I couldn't sleep out of excitement and nerves.

I started today just like any other day with my vigorous work out regime. Today's goal was to run from my place to the end of the park and back, then go for a swim to cool off. It was a beautiful day and I just wanted to exercise outside, it would be a shame to let this beautiful day go to waste. I changed into my exercising gear, tied my hair up into a topknot, grabbed my iPhone and took off on my run.

The air was crisp and clean and I was in the zone. I needed to just get rid of all my anxiety before I met her. I began to play different scenarios of our lunch together in my mind and this kept me distracted enough to realize I was halfway past my goal. Running felt good, it was so freeing. I closed my eyes for a split second and tripped.

"Shit" I gasped and I hit the ground in the most ungraceful like manner. Thankfully no one saw me fall and I get back up and I try to walk it off but I trip over a rock? "You've got to be fucking kidding me!" I yelled.

Suddenly I see someone running over to me. "This is just great!" I'm visible upset I hope to god I'm not injured, I specifically went shopping for today! Not only that someone saw me trip, how embarrassing! I take my headphones out of my ears and set my iPhone on the ground beside me.

"Are you okay?" it's a young males voice asks me and lends a hand to help me up. I take it.

"Yeah I'm fine," I say and I'm clearly out of breath. "Sorry."

"What are you apologizing for?" he asks, this guy is full of questions. I look up at him, wow he's gorge! Big blue eyes and blonde hair. I took my time before I answered his question because I didn't even know why I said that and his beautiful face was distracting.

"I'm leaning on you and you're a stranger and well… I guess it's mostly because I'm extremely embarrassed right now" I quickly reply and I gaze down at the floor.

"No need to be embarrassed love, here let's get you to a bench" he smiles and he has the most beautiful teeth. He puts my arm around his shoulder and helps me to a bench and sets me down. He's got some decent muscle and he must be in his mid-twenties.

"Are you hurt, uhh…?" he's asking for my name… I panic for a second I can't remember anything.

"Do you know what year it is?" he asks, I must have looked so confused.

"2011' I reply.

"Good, for a second there I thought you might have hit your head" he's concerned for me? Who is this guy?

"Mia" I say breathlessly.

"What?" he asks, what is with all the questions with this guy?

"My name, it's Mia" I look straight into his eyes. I don't know why I'm so shaken. I feel breathless, anxious and sleep deprived. I'm embarrassed, sweaty and smelly and this guy is effing hot. I'm just overwhelmed right now; I need to get out of this situation NOW!

He gently grabs my left hand "you know Mia, it's more so the idea of falling and getting hurt than the actually physical pain that is most bruising" he says. Who does this guy think he is? My shrink? I want to just snap at this guy but because he helped me I'll let it slide.

"I don't think I'm hurt, I'm just a little shaken that's all" I put my right hand over his hand "thanks for your help and concern but I should be getting back to my work out" I get up to leave.

"Sure no problem. Have a nice day Mia!" he yells as I bolt in the direction of my home. "HEY! MIA WAIT!" he calls but I just pretend not to hear him and continuing running.

I finally arrived home and I'm breathless I must have gone into overdrive on the way home. I need to shake this odd start to today off. I quickly run upstairs and into my room and remove my clothing and jump into the shower.

Once I'm out of the shower I wrap myself in a white towel and walk over to my closet and open the doors. I walk into my closet and reach for the dress I specifically bought for today's occasion. I set my outfit and accessories of the day out onto my bed. I'm not sure if this is exactly appropriate for lunch with Ana so I decided it was best to call lily up and ask her opinion. But knowing lily she'll be extremely jealous if I go into detail about my lunch since she's jealous of any girl that Christian accompanies. I'll just tell her I'm going out to lunch with a friend I haven't seen in a long time. I reach into my work out gear to look for my iPhone and I can't find it.

"Breathe Mia, Breathe" I closed my eyes because I'm about to lose my mind. What is wrong with me today? I continue searching because I might have misplaced it. I retrace my steps in my house and I'm frantically looking for my lifeline. I manage to run down the spiraling stairs and Andrew Norton, who is my British butler, takes notice that I'm looking for something. He's been working for me for 2 years now and he's a great friend. I suspect that he's gay but he never really goes into detail about his relationships.

"Miss Grey? Were you looking for something? Can I be of assistance?" He asked. Norton is in his mid-forties, strong built but lean. He had silver hair and a receding hairline but he still looked younger than his age.

"Mr. Norton, I'm looking for my IPhone! I swear I had it when I got home" I said in a panicked rush

"Calm down Miss. Grey I'm sure it's somewhere around here. Now if you can remember the last place you saw it-" I stop him before he can finish his sentence.

"OH MY GOD HOW COULD I HAVE BEEN SO STUPID AND ABSENT MINDED?" I screamed "When I fell! I left it on the floor and that guy helped me. He was calling after me and I ignored him! I need to go back!"

"Miss. Grey I will call the driver up for you, when will you be ready?" Norton asks

"I need my phone now! I'll just head over there myself" I darted out the door

I begin to run down the path towards the gate and Norton is calling after me "Miss. Grey! I suggest you put something on"

But before I could stop and look down at myself the young man who helped me near the park earlier locked eyes with me and I stopped dead in my tracks. I'm wearing nothing underneath this towel and I'm not about to give this guy a peep show.

"MIA!" he yells jogging in my direction "I called after you earlier but you just ran off! You forgot your phone" He smiles. Gosh he has just beautiful teeth, SNAP OUT OF IT!

"Sorry I didn't hear you" I lied.

"Yeah I figured" he replies sarcastically. Oh no… he can sense that I'm lying. I flush because I'm a big fat liar and I'm naked underneath this towel. Some kill me already.

"Thanks so much for bringing my phone back, my whole life is on this thing"

"Of course I know how it feels to lose my phone and the worst part-" he puts his hand up to cover one side of his mouth as if to tell me a secret "when it isn't returned to you" he laughs

"Oh that really sucks" I smiled "I can't thank you enough for bringing back my phone, I must repay you please allow me to offer you a ride home or anywhere really."

"Oh no that's okay, I was just headed down to the park to walk around and observe my surroundings"

"No please I insist, Mr. Norton please tell the driver to be ready as soon as possible to take-" I realized I never got his name "I'm sorry I don't think you gave me your name"

"Yes that's because you didn't ask" he said annoyed. Take aback by his reply I step backward and My old self is just knocked right back into me. He laughs.

I prepare myself with all my feist I take two steps forward and we're practically chest to chest. I look up at him "Mr. Norton, please get the car ready for John" I narrow my eyes at him "or do you prefer Mr. Doe?" I cocked my head to one side like Christian does. My brother is the king of intimidation and it always seems to work for him.

He looked surprised by my reply and steps back; yes two can play this game, I step forward and he keeps stepping back. Thank you Christian and your creepy intimidation ways "uhhh I was only kidding Mia I didn't mean to upset you" he holds his hands up and shrugged his shoulders.

"Look I don't have time for games I am quite a busy woman and I'd like to get back to my life thank you Mr. John Doe for helping me find my phone" I snapped and with that I slowly walk away "I assure you that Mr. Norton will assist you in any way he can and I bid you a farewell John"

I strut all the way back into my home making sure my towel is tightly wrapped on my body to show my curves off and once I reach the doors I turn right around smile at him and wave. I slam the doors shut and I immediately want to call Lily but I halt. The irrational no-filter Mia is back and she's taking no prisoners tonight. I quickly turn and open the doors before I can change my mind.

"OH JOHN!" I practically sang and he's right by the door by now. "I'm sorry if I snapped at you it's kind of been one of those days you know?" he looks like he's sweating I must have made him nervous or something. God bless my big bro, I must thank him later. I am back with a vengeance! This is perfect!

"Oh my, you're sweating John, here" I take my towel off and hide my nude body behind the front door and throw it at him. He's shocked and his jaw hits the floor, "good day-"

"E- than," He stutters "Ethan" he corrects himself before I can use John Doe again.

"Good day, Ethan" I wink at him and slam the door before I get any other crazy ideas.

"Ethan" I whispered breathlessly.


	2. Apple of My Eye

Just as I catch my breath there are four knocks on the door, who could that be?

"Oh shit" I'm butt naked "give me a second!"

"Mia, I know you're naked" Ethan calls out, is he laughing?

"What are you still doing here?" I open the door but I only stick my head out. I'm furious; he's messing up my plan. I didn't expect him to have the balls to talk to me ever again and here he is. I look at him from head to toe.

"Mr. Norton says the car will be fifteen minutes and he said I should just wait inside" he swallows "here's your towel" he extends his arm forward.

I take the towel from him and our eyes meet. "Well?" I ask. This seems to confuse him. "So what are you going to watch me put my towel on or something?" I scoff.

He makes me feel so uneasy and I'm trying to return the favor. I slam the door in his face as he's about to say something, I need my privacy as I put my towel back on. I open the door and signal him to enter my home.

"Bienvenue!" I curtsey

"Merci beaucoup mademoiselle" he bows and enters my house.

"Parlez-vous français?" I ask as I close the door

"Un peu" he seems a little embarrassed because his face becomes very red.

"Pas problem!" I say, "just through that door is the living room" And I make my way to the spiraling stairs but Ethan calls out from behind me

"You're not leaving me here alone are you?"

"I have to make myself at least half decent, I also have a really important meeting today" I made that seem all business like, and the intimidation game continues but this time it wasn't my intention. But it really is an important meeting so I'm not lying.

"Oh okay, see you in a bit then?" he asks

"Yeah I'll be a couple of minutes"

"Translation: you're going to take a million years!" he laughs

"Pretty much" I laugh as I reach the top of the stairs.

I run into my closet and I rummage through my closet. "What the hell should I wear" I want it to look good without trying to hard. Effortless beauty is always the way to go. I find my maxi dress that I bought three weekends ago with Lily and I throw it on. It's a solid teal strapless dress with silver jewels across the bust. Maxi dresses are a live saver! You look like you've put so much work into your outfit but really it's a huge piece a fabric wrapped around your body.

This gives me enough time to do something with my hair and I don't want to take too long because I don't want to give him any ideas; as if I'm trying to impress him or something. I don't want to take more than two minutes so I decide against make up because there's no point and he's already seen me without it. I take two bobby pins and split my hair in the middle and twist each side for a bohemian look and make my way down the stairs.

"Hey Ethan, do you want anything to eat or drink?" I call

"That was" he stops talking and breathing when he sees me come down the steps "fast" he whispers.

"Yeah it was, so can I get you anything while you wait?" I ask walking up to him.

"I could use some water" he swallows.

"Sure just follow me to the kitchen" I smile at him and he smiles back. Lily was right when she said the boys would come-a-runnin' if they saw me in this maxi dress.

"So do you live alone or is it just you and Mr. Norton?" he asks and clears his throat.

"Ethan, you're so full of questions" I laugh as I open the cabinet and grab a glass for his water. "It's complicated" I fill his glass with bottled water from the refrigerator.

"I've got time" he says as he's leaning against the counter.

"Not really" I laugh "long story short I live with my parents but they're always busy so sometimes it feels like I live alone" I shrug my shoulders.

"What part of that is complicated?" he asks "free rent and food, it actually sounds pretty sweet to me"

"Um hello, did you not hear me? I live with my parents… they still hold some control over me and that gets complicated sometimes. Don't get me wrong I love my parents and they are the best but I feel like I am at an age where I should live on my own and experience life… travel the world. You know?" I look up at him

"No I totally understand that. I actually just got back from Caribbean and it was an amazing experience. I highly suggest you travel"

"I have this deep passion for fashion and makeup, you know girly things. I'm still trying to figure out how to make a career of it. But I have a lot of pressure on me, or maybe the pressure I put on myself, you know there is a lot of expectations within my family and outside my family"

"Forget the family expectations, you should do what you love and love what you do."

"Wise words" I chuckle as I look at the ground because I want a change of subject "the car should be ready soon let's just head to the entrance"

"Yeah sounds good"

"So where are you headed?" I asked

"I think I'm going to head to the park for a walk and then later I'll see if an old friend is available for lunch"

"Oh that sounds fun!" I check the clock and it's 9am and I really should be getting ready.

"Thanks for the ride Mia I really appreciate it"

"Yeah of course! And thank you for helping me at the park" we both laugh.

"See you around then?" he asks

"Yeah I hope so" I pause, did that just come out of my mouth? Great now I sound like some desperate girl who rips her towel off for any boy in this city. Oh god what have I just done? He's staring at me and he's not saying anything. I am about to die of embarrassment, how much more can a girl take in a day? I look over his shoulder and then down to the floor. WHERE IS MR. NORTON?

"Me too" he says. I quickly look up to study his expression and it seems to be genuine. We both smile, I'm glad we're leaving on good terms. We had a bit of a rough start but we're both adults and we're both passed that now.

"Oh Ethan the driver is here to take you to any place you desire" Mr. Norton comes barging in. I think he can sense that he has interrupted something "Miss. Gr-" and I quickly shoot a look at Mr. Norton before he can finish saying my name. I love being a Grey but I don't want to give all my information to this guy. He knows where I live now!

"I'll be…." he stutters "making breakfast soon would you like anything specific… Mia," Mr. Norton seems uncomfortable using my first name "and would you like anything to go Ethan?" he asks

"Sure I'm kind of hungry" Ethan says. He looks over at me and I think this is his way of attempting to stay and have breakfast with me.

"No Mr. Norton, I think I'll just have a slice of toast and orange juice nothing too heavy" I am avoiding eye contact with Ethan because I'm essentially turning him down "remember? Today's the big day!" I laugh as I put my hands in the air.

"Oh right you have a meeting, I'll just head out then I guess" Ethan says and I can hear the disappointment in his voice.

"Here" I grab an apple and chuck it at him "have an apple"

"Thanks" and he takes a bite into it with his beautiful teeth. I chose the apple specifically because you can tell whether or not someone is a good kisser by the way they choose to eat the apple, or so Lily tells me. But let me tell you… he'd be a very good kisser. It was as if it was in slow motion; he bit the top of the apple near the stem. Teeth first and lips followed, he sucked and licked the juices of the apple with his tongue. My heart rate is picking up and I'm breathless. I suddenly have the urge to devour his mouth with mine but I stop myself before I do anything silly. Thankfully he speaks and saves me from another awkward situation.

"I'll see you around Mia? Mr. Norton thanks for everything" and he just walks right out of my front door.

Part of me wants to go after him and get his number or ask him out, the other part of me wants to wait and see if he would come back again and see if he's good on his word. "_Me too"_ his voice echoes in my mind and I shut my eyes. I don't even know if he likes me or if he was just being polite. I think I royally screwed things up once I ripped my towel off and teased him about being John Doe. Oh god what is wrong with me? What is this boy doing to me?

"You should go after him and get his number Miss. Grey" Mr. Norton is by my side. He must see my dilemma on my face or in my body language.

I turn to Mr. Norton "you think? What if he doesn't see me… " I pause "that way?"

"Sometimes embarrassment is worth the risk Miss. Grey, trust me" I see pain behind his eyes as he gives me this piece of advice and I make a mental note of it. I'll ask for the story later. "Go on" he says quietly.

"Okay" and I scurry down the hall out of the kitchen and to the entrance and yell, "WAIT!" but I'm too late. The car is turning the corner right outside the gate and here I am left feeling like there is an empty pit in my chest.


	3. Masquerade

I have this weird feeling in the pit of my stomach that I'm missing something. Not missing Ethan… I mean missing as in I can't quite put the pieces of our encounter together. I try to shake it off by keeping busy with my rendez-vous with Ana but I can't seem to get his blue eyes and his beautiful smile out of my mind. Why do I feel so drawn to him? I ask Mr. Norton this question.

"Sometimes Miss. Grey there are people in this world that are supposed to walk into your life and they serve a purpose to your life's meaning" God bless Mr. Norton he's wise beyond anyone I know. "And if you feel that strongly about this young man then he will come back to you if he's really meant to be in your life"

This gives me enough closure in order to get ready for my lunch with Ana. If Ethan and I are meant to be, we'll meet again. What do they say? 'if you let you someone go and they come back to you, it's truly yours forever.'

I decided on my mint green hi-low dress that hits me just above my knees and the back extends just above my ankles. I throw on a pair of nude platform pumps and I quickly curl my hair for loose waves. I put some tinted moisturizer and I set it with a full coverage pressed powder. I keep my eyes very neutral, nothing too dramatic. I wing my eyeliner out and I apply a pinky-nude lip and top it off with my favourite gloss.

I check the time and realize that I've taken about two hours to get ready and I start to laugh out loud. I recall Ethan making a joke about me taking forever to get ready. He was right, but in my defense I did talk to Mr. Norton for a long time!

I decided to call Lily to finally get her opinion on my outfit.

"Hey Lils! It's Mia what are you up to right now?"

"Oh hey Mia! Nothing really, the usual you know? I'm getting ready for the day. What's up?"

"I need your opinion on something I'm meeting An-" I stop before I finish saying Ana's name. Last time I saw Ana we were at the Masquerade Charity Ball and Lily did NOT respond well to her and Christian together. Lily got it into her head that her and Christian were going to be madly in love and one day he's wake up and realize that she's the one, and always has been the one for him.

In her dreams, I'm not blind I know my brother is gorgeous but there's more to him than a pretty face. Lily's superficial outlook on life gets to me sometimes because she knows absolutely nothing about Christian and she told me last year that if he asked her to be his wife she would agree no questions asked. I know Lily and I know Christian and they would not be good for each other. Sometimes I think they are too similar, which in some cases makes for disastrous relationships.

But she's always been a good friend to me and we have so much history together that I would never betray her loyalty and trust. But a white lie once and a while never hurt anyone.

"I'm meeting an old friend and I want your opinion on my outfit. It's the first time we'll see each other in a long time and I want to make a good first impression" I almost stopped but I added, "again, you know?"

"Oh yeah sure no problem sweet cheeks" she replies and I roll my eyes. I hate when she says 'sweet cheeks' like really? I just find it unnecessarily annoying.

"Okay I'll email you a picture of everything I'm wearing! Just like old times, eh?" we both laugh. When Lily and I were younger we used to do this every morning before school. Take and give fashion advice from each other. But now Lily and I have very different lives and we hardly have time to get together.

I snap the pictures on my DSLR and upload them unto my MacBook and email they to her.

To: Lily Martens

Subject: OOTD

Date: May 26th 2011 at 11:45am

From: Mia Grey

Hey Lils,

The photos are attached!

Let me know what you think and be brutally honest!

Mia Grey.

I press send.

"Ohhhhh LOVE LOVE LOVE THE DRESS! The color is parfait and you look stunning babes!" she squeals.

"Thanks! What do you think of pairing gold accessories with the mint?" I ask

"Yeah I like it but it depends on the occasion really. Silver for casual and gold for fancy. Who are you meeting again? Is it a guy? Oh my gosh Mimi you've been holding out on me! Is he cute?" I panic for a second, should I just lie and tell her I'm meeting up with Ethan… ? If I do I'll have so much to explain to her and to him if I ever get to see him again. I don't know what to say.

"Yeah just an old friend for lunch, you know nothing fancy and it's not a guy" I reply

"Oh why so vague Mimi? And bummer, I was so glad you got rid of that Sean, you can do so much better than that douche" She was right.

Halfway through the night of the Masquerade Charity Ball I ditched Sean. I had introduced him to my family he was so polite and everything was going swimmingly. But when he met Christian things went downhill from there. The king of intimidation narrowed his eyes and inspected every inch of my date. I recall the conversation Sean and I had after that in a deserted room.

"_Sorry he's my older brother and he's protective what can I say?" I shrugged my shoulders_

"_Yeah he seems like an ass," he snorted_

"_Hey! That's my brother! Don't talk about him like that!" I attempted to grab his arm but instead he grabbed mine and twisted my arm behind my back. I had my back to his chest and he whispered into my ear "oh yeah what are you going to do about it Mia?" I wasn't sure if he was joking or if he was serious so I try to calm him down._

"_Christian's just concerned for me and he's done that to all my boyfriends and dates" I didn't know what to do in that situation. We were alone and he was hurting me "Let me go, Sean" I said as I forced a giggle and he began to kiss my neck. _

"_You smell divine Mia" He inhales my scent. _

"_Thank you Sean" I respond to his touch "now can you let me go so I can kiss you?" he immediately loosened his grip on my arm and he turned me to face him and we kissed. The kiss tasted of beef and cheese it was absolutely the most disgusting taste and kiss I've ever had the misfortune of experiencing. I break the kiss and he's peering down at me. He lifts my hair and takes a quick sniff without breaking eye contact with me. I couldn't let him know that he was freaking me out. _

"_Hmmm, I'll get us some drinks babe and I'll get the good stuff from my Dad's stash" I give him a quick peck and wink at him. I make my way out the door. I finally exhale and when I see Lily and I practically run into her arms._

"_Hey what's wrong Mimi?" she asks as she wraps her arms around me._

"_I need you to do me a favor Lils," I said "I'm going to get some drinks for me and Sean we're in the room down the hall, the third one. I need you to listen very carefully to me"_

"_What's going on? You're scaring me Mia" She pulls me aside to the kitchen and I grab two champagne glasses. I grab her arm and take her to my dad's office. _

"_Sorry I promised him the good stuff, you remember?" I joked_

"_Enough with the jokes Mia tell me what's going on! I'm worried about you. What did that asshole do to you?" she snapped_

"_Okay Shhh!" I put one finger up to my lips and quickly check to see if anyone followed us and close my father's door "I'm not sure if Sean is drunk or something but I'm afraid he's going to cause a scene and God knows we don't need that. Do you know how embarrassing that would be for me and my family?" _

"_Of course, what do you need me to do?" she asks concerned_

"_I'm going to go into the room, you remember which one right?" she nods and I continue, "give him the drink and you're going to inform the valet that Sean is ready to leave. He's got a black pea coat jacket the ticket is in his one of his pockets"_

"_Okay sounds good! For a second I thought he hurt you, don't you ever do that to me again Mimi, you hear?" she hugged me and I hugged her back. Despite her crazy jealously towards Ana she's always been a great friend to me. _

"_Also if you could inform a security guard to come in if I'm not out by the time you get back from the valet that would be great." _

"_Yes of course" _

"_Please don't tell my parents or my brothers! Promise me!" I begged, "I don't want to ruin their night"_

"_I promise" and with that we hug and she was off to get Sean's jacket for the valet ticket and I pour the drinks and made my way back to the room. But on my way there I see out of the corner of my eye, my brother Christian looking in my direction and I played it cool. I quietly snuck into the room and I turn to find Sean making out with another girl. _

"_Sean?" I asked, "What is this?" I gasped. Sean and I had been out on a couple of dates before the Ball and I really liked this guy and he does this to me? I'm about to get myself into trouble because I can feel the steam radiating off of my body. I am livid! I step forward and set the drinks down._

"_Baby come and join us" he unbuckles his belt and walks towards me. I step back and raise one hand in order to keep him from touching me I feel a hot tear roll down my cheek. _

"_WHAT. IS. THIS?" I said through my teeth. The girl doesn't seem to care what is going on and assumes the fetal position and goes to bed. She's too drunk to realize this guy is a scumbag and could essentially take advantage of her. _

"_Oh come on baby, don't be like this" he grabs my hand and pulls me to his chest._

"_DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH ME! GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME RIGHT NOW SEAN!" I begin to struggle against him. He kisses my forehead._

"_It's not like we're exclusive Mia, now come it'll be fun" he loosens his grip and I knee him in the crotch. He screams catches himself with a chair or something I couldn't tell through my tears._

"_Don't you fucking dare come near me again you asshole" I turn and walk towards the door and he attacks me from behind_

"_You bitch" his tackle knocks the table with our drinks and they come crashing down on the floor near the door. I begin to scream because the music and chatter is so loud that I am afraid that no one will hear me. _

"_No one is coming for you Mia" he whispers breathlessly I couldn't even cry anymore I was just numb. I didn't want to believe that this is what was going to happen and I stopped struggling and just lay there. I looked up at my last hope, the door and hoped to god that Lily told a security guard to come in here and kick this asshole out. _

_He began to kiss my neck and he lifted my dress up. Just has he had been taking his pants off the door swings open and I see Christian towering over the two of us. _

_I looked into Sean's eyes and I reply "Wanna bet?" I smiled. Christian lifts Sean off of me and throws him across the room and comes to me. _

"_What did he do to you? Did he touch you Mia?" I've never seen him this angry before. "ANSWER ME!" _

"_He was trying to take advantage of me Christian, he was kissing my neck and he lifted my dress up" I said breathlessly. I notice that Lily is at the door. "Lily!" I cried. I open my arms and she comes to me._

"_Shit Mia what the fuck is going on here?" she gasp_

_I open my mouth to answer her but Christian bolts up presses Sean into the wall and begins to utter a million threats and he slams Sean into the wall multiple times. I get up and walk over to them and I grab Christian._

"_Christian he's not worth it! Let's not cause a scene please for Mom's sake" I begged_

"_No Mia he deserves to be beaten to death" and he slams Sean into the wall and raises his fist. I pull Christian off of Sean and put myself between them. I'm facing Christian and I hold my hands out and attempt to put it on his chest. I know how much he hates it "please Christian" he backs off and puts his fist down. "I would beat the shit out of you right now if Mia wasn't standing there. I could kill you"_

_Sean starts to laugh uncontrollably. Christian steps forward and attempts to lift his fist again and I grab his wrists "enough!" I said. Christian turns around and kicks a chair. I turn around and face Sean and he's puckering up at me. I lift my fist and with all my might I punch the living daylights out of him and I let him fall to the floor. I kick him in his stomach and I walk away. _

"_Mia you fucking bitch!" he calls form behind and Christian runs back and gives him a good punch and kick to the groin and abdomen. I don't stop him because I know Christian would be angry with me for not allowing him to protect me. He always felt like he was responsible for everyone around him. Plus I knew Sean deserved to have the hope of not getting beaten up by my brother ripped from him._

"_Satisfied?" I ask him as he puts his hand over my shoulder._

"_I could kill him" he says and he almost heads back. I hold him back this time "Christian I'm fine" I grab his chin, "look at me I'm fine nothing happened, you did your job he didn't do anything because you got here in time"_

"_But if I didn't-" he starts_

"_Stop, but you did Christian and I'm fine. See?" I turn to the guards waiting at the door "please would you escort this guest to his car and ensure he gets home safely" _

The memory drifts and I'm back faced with reality. "Yeah Lily, you're right I do deserve better than you know who." I think of blue eyes, blond hair and a beautiful mouth and I'm at peace.

"Sorry I forgot you didn't want to mention him again" Lily pauses "you look gorgeous Mimi, as always. Just don't get yourself into too much trouble"

"I won't! Look I've got to run and change into silver accessories. Thanks so much for your advice and I miss you a ton. Let's get together ASAP?"

"Miss you too sweet cheeks! Call or text me!"

"Bye Lils love ya!"

"Bye Mimi! MUHA!" we both hang up.

I change into my silver accessories and take a good look at myself in the mirror and I am satisfied with my look. Lily was right the silver accessories really make the look. I make my way out of my room and grab my hot pink bag and my beige trench coat and head down the spiraling stairs.

"Mr. Norton I'm heading out to meet with Ana Steele for lunch. If my parents or my brother Elliot come home let them know I'm on a mission!" I laugh

"Very good Miss. Grey, enjoy your lunch with Miss. Steele" he replies

And with that I get into my car and drive off towards Ana's workplace to pick her up.


	4. Coffee Break

I pull into SIP twenty minutes earlier than scheduled because traffic was not as heavy as I expected it to be. I didn't want to go in early because I'm sure Ana is a very busy woman and I do not want to disturb her. I decided to just sit in the car and wait it out.

I pull out a magazine from the back seat and I start to read. I become quickly bored with that and I suddenly feel like I'm losing the battle against my heavy eyelids. I wish I slept better last night and I close my eyes. I feel my whole body jolt in my seat and my eyes open wide, I can't even relax because my deprivation is getting the better of me. I get out of my car in order to get some fresh air.

I shut my eyes and inhale the crisp air. I turn around to face the road and I could have sworn I saw Ethan walk into the coffee shop across the street. I go back to my car grab my wallet and keys. I lock my car, rush across the street and walk into the coffee shop. I begin to search around for Ethan but I cannot seem to find him. I decided to order coffee because I need something to wake me up.

"Hello, what can I get you?" the barista asks with a foreign accent. From her accent and her appearance I can tell she's Asian. She must be no older than sixteen years old with her black hair in a bob cut and almond shaped eyes. I glance at her nametag 'Kelly' but I can tell it's not her real name.

"Hi yeah can I get a medium French Vanilla Capp please with a shot of espresso?" I smile at her.

"Okay thank you, name?" she asks and just as I was about to answer I hear "Mia" from behind me and I turn around as my heart rate increases.

It's Ethan and he's laughing at my expression.

"Mia are you stalking me or something?" he laughs I must look pretty silly at this point. "Did you change your clothes?" he starts eyeing me down.

"Ethan, my goodness. What a surprise! You scared the crap out of me" I'm trying to catch my breath; he completely caught me off guard.

"I bet" he says sarcastically and winks.

I roll my eyes "please don't flatter yourself, I'm here for my meeting. Now don't go around getting any crazy ideas in that tiny mind of yours"

"Sorry to interrupt, but that'll be 3.64" Kelly says and I turn back around.

"I'm so sorry, um Ethan do you want anything? It's on me" I asked

"Sure I'll have whatever you're having" he says "and it's on me"

"No really let me" I put my debit card in Kelly's right hand but Ethan hands a ten-dollar bill and she takes it in her left hand.

"uhh..?" she asks confused

"Look just let me just repay you for the ride" Ethan says

"But that's not fair, I only gave you the ride because you helped me which means I'll owe you if you buy my coffee"

"Yes, but only you think that way Mia. Can't a guy buy a drink for a pretty girl?" he smiles. Damn his smile it's like my kryptonite.

"Well only if you can afford it Mister" I snap and grab my debit card.

"Ouch!" he puts his hand over his heart and throws his head back. We both chuckle "Shall we?" he asks and I put my arm through his as he leads me to a table for two.

"Thank for the coffee" where are my manners?

"Don't mention it" he takes a sip of his coffee and his face indicates that he is not enjoying his drink. "Ugh, what is this? Gross!" he wipes the coffee off his lips.

"Hey it's not my fault, you should have ordered what you liked" I blow my coffee in order to cool it down. I take a sip "hmmm" French Vanilla is so comforting it reminds me of wintertime when you're really cold and it warms you up.

"It's way too sweet and it has way too much coffee" he says and takes another sip this time he tolerates it

"Oh I ordered it with a shot of espresso, I didn't get much sleep last night and I need a quick pick-me-up before my meeting"

"This meeting must be really important if it's keeping you up at night" he leans forward as if he was about to get a story. He puts his elbows on the table and sets his coffee down but doesn't remove his hands off the cup.

"Yep" I blow on my coffee once more and take a huge sip so I can purposefully burn my tongue. "Ah!" I feel like he wanted to know more but I don't really want to give anything away it's kind of embarrassing. What am I supposed to say? I was sent here by my family to interrogate my older brother's new girlfriend? Yeah that's going to go over very well with Ethan. If that doesn't drive this guy away I don't know what will.

"Oh shit Mia! Are you okay?" he hands over a napkin and pulls his chair closer to mine.

"Yeah sorry I'm fine" I replied taking the napkin and patting the edges of my mouth.

"What are you apologizing for?" he says like he said the first time we met near the park.

"Uh, sorry" did I just apologize for apologizing? I laugh awkwardly "It's just the meeting, I'm really anxious about it"

"So, is it top secret or something?" he asks "you're very secretive about it". I can tell he isn't going to let this go.

"Something like that" I take another sip of my coffee and check the time on my iPhone and realize that I only have five minutes before I have to go to reception and ask for Ana.

"Do you have to go now?" he asks

"Yeah sorry! I'm going to be late" I say "thanks for coffee, I guess I'll see you around?"

"Yeah sounds good, now go kick some butt in your meeting! Show them who's boss!" he shakes his fist in front of his face and we both start laughing. We stand together and he walks me out of the coffee shop.

"Bye Ethan, it was nice seeing you again" I kiss his cheek. I'm not exactly sure if that was okay with him but I don't give him a chance to react or say anything because I start running across the street towards SIP and I turn around to wave. But he's running across the street after me and he's almost halfway crossed the road. He starts to slow down and his smile is so comforting. I step forward to meet him and just as I reach the sidewalk a car comes out of nowhere and hits Ethan.

My whole body convulses and I'm gasping for air. I open my eyes and I'm sitting in my car. I realize that I was dreaming. "Oh my god" I put my hand on my chest and my heart is racing. I start to breath slowly in order to calm myself down. I grab my iPhone and notice that I have exactly five minutes to get to reception and I set my iPhone back down and put both hands on my forehead and close my eyes. Déjà vu much?

My phone starts going off and it startles me "seriously Mia, breathe" I start laughing. This is ridiculous I'm all flustered because of a dream that isn't even real! PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER WOMAN! I check myself in my compact mirror and I powder my nose and re-apply my gloss. I grab my bag, my phone, and my keys and lock my car behind me.

I look both ways before I cross the parking lot and walk through the doors. I check my phone and see that I missed a call from Ana. I look up and I see Ana standing with a man right in from of reception.

"Ana!" I said maybe a little too enthusiastically and I make my way to her. But just as I make my way to her the man turns around and it's none other than Ethan himself.


	5. Lunch

_**Thanks for all your Reviews/Alerts/Favourites and etc! I really appreciate everything! Here is the moment the majority of you lovely people have been waiting for… **_

It turns out that Ana could not make it to lunch because something important came up that she couldn't cancel. She's onto my family I know it! Or perhaps Christian is onto us. Knowing Christian he probably already owns SIP and he's set Ana out on an important meeting to keep his love life a secret from all of us. I will get my way I always get my way and I will get to the bottom of this.

Ethan is Ana's replacement, not that I'm complaining because, I mean, come on… he's gorgeous. But I was really looking forward to getting to know Ana. I can understand she's a busy woman and we can always reschedule but why now and why Ethan? I just dreamt that he was killed and it's just a bittersweet moment because I'm glad to see him again but it's such weird timing.

Ana "set" Ethan and I up… or so she thought. I played dumb so she didn't feel bad and Ethan played along. I think back to what Mr. Norton told me earlier today _"…he will come back to you if he's really meant to be in your life"_ He was right! Oh god I could just kiss and hug him to bits! I feel a tap on my shoulder bringing me back to reality.

"Hey Mia, I thought I lost you there for a second" He said hesitantly

"Never! So where would you like to get lunch?" I laugh

"I don't know, you pick" I can hear the distance in his voice. What's wrong with him? He's not acting like the adorable funny guy I met earlier today. Will I ever meet a man who isn't a jerk or doesn't have mood swings a.k.a my brothers and he who must not be named. My goodness, do I attract the crazy men or something? Oh please God please let this one be normal!

"Well it's on me so I guess I should pick" I wink at him and he smirks. Finally! He seems a little more relaxed now. He was all fun and jokes in front of Ana and the minute we walked away he's been extremely quiet and distant. I have no clue what I've done to offend him or make him feel uncomfortable. My mind does a complete one-eighty: What exactly was he doing at SIP anyways? Is he interested in Ana? But she's with Christian. My thoughts are running a million miles a minute. I don't even know what to think anymore.

"How about Greek? I love Greek, what do you think?" I asked

"Sounds good" his answer is short and sweet.

"What's up? You've been acting different since we left SIP" I pretend I'm concerned but in reality I'm annoyed.

"Honestly Mia, I don't care what we eat as long as it's food, I'm starving over here!" it seemed like he started that sentence out with hostility in his voice and then added a joke at the end in order to cover it up.

"See what I mean?" I cock my head to one side.

"I don't know what you're talking about" he looks away

"Did I do something wrong? Something to offend you?" I ask

"No no, it's not you it's-" I interrupt him.

"Hold on a second…" I lift my pointing finger up "you're not about to use that line on me" I'm furious, what the hell is his problem.

The host approaches us in this awkward moment "a table for two?" he asks

"Shall we?" I ask Ethan because now I'm not sure if we're having lunch anymore. Maybe he's just moody because he's hungry and once we've gotten some food into his system he'll go back to normal. Hopefully…

"We shall" he bows and extends his hand out indicating that I should walk ahead of him. I walk in front of him and he's a perfect gentleman by holding my chair out. The host hands the menus to us and asks us what we want to drink.

"I'll take water with a slice of lemon" I reply

"And for the gentleman?" the host asks

"I'll take whatever is the most expensive beverage on the menu, thanks" if looks could kill I'd probably be dead. "It's on you right? You can afford it Mia GREY" There was an emphasis on my last name and we finally come to the root of the problem.

"Is that why you've been acting weird? Because I'm a Grey?" I ask

"I wish you told me who you were the minute we met. It would have saved us both some grief" he looks angry.

"Well that's rude and plus it works both ways!" I'm just pulling stuff out of my ass I don't even know what to say. I'm seriously shocked by his reaction to my name; it's just a damn name. "So what is it about my name that bothers you so much?"

"Isn't it obvious Mia? Frankly I'm surprised you're not weirded out by all of this" he says. What the hell is he talking about?

"What do you mean?" Why is he so concerned that I'm a Grey? It's clearly not an issue of money because he's a Kavanagh and he's quite wealthy himself. So then what is it?

"Mia" he says my name as if I should the answer to my own question but I'm clearly in the dark.

"Yes?" I ask

"Are you serious Mia? Stop messing with me this isn't funny!" he sounds angry now

"Calm down! I honestly have no idea what's gotten your panties in a bunch" I yell and he starts laughing.

"What?" I'm starting to become extremely frustrated with him.

"This is ridiculous" he runs his hand through his perfect blond hair "I should just go" he pulls his chair out and attempts to get up.

"No, sit!" I realize I said that a little too loud and he reluctantly obliges. "What is it?" I whisper. He doesn't respond immediately and I wait patiently because I figured that Ethan deserves to collect his thoughts before he tried to explain his issue with me being a Grey. It better be a damn good reason too.

"Okay" he pauses and breaks eye contact with me "as if it isn't obvious enough or maybe it's because I just spent two weeks with the lovers in the Caribbean" he rolls his eyes and I finally realize where he's going with this "our siblings are dating and they are very happy and possibly in love" he stops to get to the point of his argument.

"I just don't think this" he points back and forth between him and I "is a very good idea." Neither of us speaks immediately. I attempt to process what he just said because he's right, it would be quite odd to date your sister's boyfriend's sister; but does he know the dynamic of my family?

"So wait" I lean forward and look straight into his blue eyes because I want clarification "let me get this straight. You don't want to date me because my brother and your sister are hooking up?"

"Exactly! I knew you would get there. But hey that doesn't mean we can't be friends" he sits back in his chair and seems more relaxed.

"But if our siblings weren't dating then?" I ask and he responds quickly

"Well then I would take you out to a much nicer place than this and rock your world baby!" he jokes "I'm so glad we've clear this up it's really been eating away at me since you walked through the doors at SIP. I mean I really regretted not getting your number when we met earlier today because you seem like a great girl and so much fun to be around and you're beautiful of course."

"But all of those initial feelings are gone because I'm related to Elliot?" I ask "and you think if we were together it would be like incest?"

"Kind of but mainly yes" he replies and the host brings our drinks and Ethan takes a sip of his drink.

"Well then I'm sorry to burst your bubble Ethan but" I paused for effect "I'm adopted" he leans forward and spits his drink out of his mouth and nearly chokes to death. I'm not exactly sure if he doesn't like the drink he ordered or if I took him by surprise. I'm not going to lie his reaction amuses me and I cannot contain my laughter. The host comes rushing over and pats Ethan on the back.

"Are you alright Sir?" Ethan manages a thumb up but he continues to cough and then clears his throat.

Ethan just stares at me and he opens his mouth as if to say something but then closes it. He leans back into his seat and gulps the rest of his drink and asks for another. Judging by the fact that he orders the same drink again I assume he's taken aback by what I've just revealed to him. I am getting the vibe that Ethan does not know how to handle the current situation because he seems uneasy. The host takes our orders and we eat in silence; it's so quiet you could probably hear a pin drop.

Finally the bill comes and I put my credit card in the pocket slot and hand it to the waiter. Could this have gone any worse? All I could think about today was Ethan and how funny and nice he was. Of course how beautiful he is. Not to mention I just feel so drawn to him and I can't quite put my finger on what exactly it is about him that makes me feel this way. Great, I'm starting to sound like a cheesy love song. I didn't think this was what was going to happen. I'm not sure if I'm upset or angry about this whole situation. Ethan and I are still not speaking and we're not even looking at each other. I can feel the tension building and I cannot stand it.

Normally silence would kill me because I always have something to say and I love conversing with others but this time I'm standing my ground. Elliot and I are brother and sister but we're not biologically related. It's not incestuous if we're not blood related and Ethan needs to get his shit together. I am beyond pissed off at him and he's not talking to me. I don't even know why he's still here with me. If he thinks it's weird to date me because our siblings are dating then he should just leave. I don't want to deal with another jerk. I lean back into my seat and cross my arms and look at couples having a lovely time together and here we are miserable and not talking. I exhale; I need to get in the habit of paying in cash so I can just leave immediately.

"I already took care of the bill" Ethan says quietly and he's still not looking at me. I didn't even notice him leaving or talking to the host.

"Ah, he speaks! And that was unnecessary I said it was on me" I want to pinch myself so I can wake up from this nightmare. How could I have such strong feelings about someone I met today? And how did it turn sour so quickly?

"Look Mia I'm sorry, but I'm not sure if I'm comfortable with it. I'm just being honest with you" He finally looks up at me. I guess I can't blame him for feeling like that I mean, Elliot is my brother and in truth it would be odd if he and I were blood related. If it truly does bother him I'm glad he's mentioning it now rather than later because we would have developed stronger feelings for each other and it would hurt worse if he told me further down the road in our so-called "relationship." Maturity seems to take over my mind and it takes me by surprise but I'll play along because it seems like the best option.

"It's okay, I get it. I appreciate your honesty" I inhale "But if the offer is still up, I'd really like to be friends" as much as it pains me to say I'd rather have him as a friend than nothing. I don't want to lose him… well the Ethan I met earlier this morning.

He smiles and I melt in my chair "I'd also really like that" he extends his right hand over the table to shake my hand and asks "friends?"

I look at him for a second before I accept his offer and reach over to shake his hand "Friends! Now come on over here I'm kind of a hugger" I laugh. This is really just an excuse to feel him up and to unhook the keys from his pants. I'll need them in a bit.

We stand up out of our seats and he embraces me. He smells so good and I inhale his scent. I successfully unhook the keys from his jeans and I break the hug before I get carried away and grab his fantastic ass.

"Are you doing anything else for the rest of the day?" I ask I want to spend more time with him and make things right.

"Not really I was planning on just heading home and settling in" he shrugs

"Settle in later! The day is young and so are we! We're going to have so much fun!" I grab his hand and lead him out of the restaurant.

"Miss. Grey your card!" the host runs after us.

"Oh right! Oops!" I laugh, "don't want to be forgetting my plastic" I flip my hair and use an extremely sarcastic girly voice.

"Where are we going?" he laughs

"It's a surprise!" I wink.

_**Don't hate me! I promise it'll get better between them! Let me know what you think!**_


	6. Apartment

_**I'm so so so sorry! I've been rewriting a lot of the story and I was going to update yesterday but I wanted it to be perfect! I appreciate all the reviews, favourites, and alerts! Thank you for reading and the suggestions are very helpful. Enjoy!**_

It was around 2:30pm and I want to take Ethan somewhere he's never been. Maybe I'm just taking a long shot and he has been there but I'm doing it anyways. We're just friends and I can deal with that. But the stubborn part of me will make him fall in love with me. I laugh

"What is it?" Ethan asks.

"Nothing! I promise" I giggle, maybe that's a little harsh because everyone wants what they can't have but I don't care.

"Surprises make me nervous, it's not anything crazy or outrageous is it?" he asks. I choose to ignore his questions and continuing driving. I just need to find a way to get rid of him for a couple of minutes and put his keys to good use.

"Where do you live?" I ask

"It's about ten minutes out, just take a left here and head straight until you pass the gas station turn right and it'll be straight down on the left. Why what's up?" he looks confused.

"Don't worry I just need to pick something up for Ana, she just texted me and asked me to bring something to a friend" I'm getting better at lying because he believes me

"Oh okay, well you just passed the gas station" I frantically look back and the car swerves into the other lane and Ethan yells "MIA!" and I look back just in time to turn back into the lane.

"Are you nuts? Don't do that to me ever again!" I had to pull over because my heart was beating out of my chest. "Get out!"

"Mia, I'm-"

"GET OUT!" I yelled. He opens the door and gets out and closes the door but he's facing my car door. He knocks four times and I roll the window down.

"Mia, I'm sorry it was just a joke. I didn't mean to scare you" I look at him and he does look sorry but at this point I don't give a shit.

"I forgive you Ethan" and he sighs in relief and attempts to open the door but it's locked.

"Mia? Open the door." He demands as I roll the window up.

"I'll meet up with you at your place and if you're there before I'm done with what I'm looking for in your apartment then we'll continue with my surprise. If not then I'll guess I'll see you around' I put the car in drive and swing his keys in his face than salute him.

He quickly looks down at his jeans and grabs the area where his keys were. "Come on Mia, don't be like this" he runs after my car.

Little does he know that I needed to get rid of him because I'm going to search through HIS stuff until I find what I'm looking for. This is going to be a big I mean HUGE surprise. He won't see it coming. I passed the gas station on purpose and I swerved into the other lane so we could have this whole argument. It's the first time I've predicted Ethan's actions and it's a nice change.

I finally arrive at Ethan, Ana, and Kate's apartment and I lock my car and run as fast as I can into their apartment and I start rummaging through the luggage's that are sitting in the living room because I assume they belong to Ethan. He wasn't kidding when he said he needed to settle in. I hear a noise in the apartment and it scares me. I frantically look around and I feel like I'm not the only one in this apartment. I check all the pockets and I finally find it!

"AHA! Yes!" I yell. I run out and lock the door. Thank god I got out of there quickly the place gives me the creeps. I make my way back to my car and still no sign of Ethan. I unlock my car and I put his possession into my bag so it can stay hidden until we need it. As I'm zipping my bag up I'm attacked from behind and shoved into my car. I start screaming like a wild woman and do my best to struggle against my attacker.

"HELP!" I screeched, "HELP!" I began to cry and I inhale a familiar scent. Memories from the Masquerade Ball come rushing back. "Please Sean! Don't hurt me please!"

"Hey! Get the fuck off of her!" I recognize the voice but I can't place it. Sean lets go of me and I reach into my bag and grab my pepper spray and aim it at the other voice because Sean is long gone.

"Mia, calm down! It's just me" he's slowly approaching me and he puts his hands in the air as if to show that he's not a threat to me.

"Ethan!" I start running in his direction

"Mia, it's me" he's running towards me and I run into his arms.

"Ethan" I cried and he holds me.

"What's wrong?" he asks

"He's coming after me' I cried and I couldn't catch my breath.

"Who? Who's coming after you?" He brushes my hair out of my face and wipes my tears away.

"Sh-Sh-Sh-Sean" I managed to get his name out after all this time.

"Don't worry Mia, I'm here and no one is going to hurt you. I promise I won't let anyone lay a finger on you." And he kisses my forehead.

"Ethan, inside please." I look around and people are staring at us "please" I sobbed

"Well you've got the keys! Let's head up" I can tell he forced a laugh. "But I think we both deserve a drink so let's head to the bar across the street" he smiles. It's comforting to know that he's trying to make me feel better and in turn it truly does make me feel better.

Once we're in the bar I sit down on a chair. It seems like they haven't had a chance to go furniture shopping because their place is very empty. I need to talk about anything but what just happened "You guys seem like you are in the market for a redecorator" I say

"Yeah it's not really my place, Kate and Ana literally just moved in and I've only been here for a couple of days. I'm only here until I find a place of my own" he gets up "what do you want to drink?"

"I'm driving so I'll just have an iced tea with a lemon slice" I reply. He heads to the bar and orders our drinks. He keeps his eye on me from the bar to make sure I'm okay and I feel like he knows that I'm not but I'll keep trying to avoid the elephant in the room. Ethan is walking back towards our table and hands me my drink.

"Thanks" I said and he just looks at me with concern. I try to make conversation in order to break the ice. "I guess we should go apartment hunting one of these days. I helped my best friend Lily find a place in the city. But only if you want to" I realized it sounded like I was asking him out and I take a sip of my drink.

"Yeah sounds good, everyone around here seems really busy so I'd love some company while looking for apartments. I'm sure it's boring and plus you have all the credentials, so yeah how about tomorrow?"

"Oh shit! The surprise! I was supposed to surprise you today" I lean towards him and put my hand on his "it's not too late but it's best if we go earlier in the day… so can we take a rain check on apartment hunting? You're in no rush right?"

"I'd really like to get a place as soon as I can, I don't want to be in the way of my sister and Ana." He says

"It's just one day! Plus I promise we'll look at apartments all day the next day! Please Ethan! PLEASE!"

"Okay! Fine!" he finally agrees

"YES! I promise you, you won't regret this!" I shouted and I want to hug him but instead I squeeze his hand. "I'll be at your apartment to pick you up at 6am tomorrow so be ready to be away for one whole day"

"Where are we going?' he curiously asks as I let go of his hand

"Just make sure you have enough money and don't bring anything crazy, just simple items" I reply

"Anything crazy? Elaborate?" he lean forward. I'm not about to giveaway the surprise; I want to see his reaction when we get there!

"Essentially anything that is considered a weapon should stay put at home. Just bring money, your phone, a camera perhaps? Wear something casual and bring something nice to wear to dinner"

"Oh, fancy. I'm looking forward to it but the day is young" he winks at me "why don't you help me pack since you're the one surprising me" he proposes.

"You're right, you're hopeless and lazy I should just pack for you." I roll my eyes.

We walk back to his apartment and I keep my pepper spray handy because I'm scared to death. Ethan has his arm over my shoulder and he's keeping me close to his body. We scan our surroundings making sure Sean is long gone.

Once we safely arrive in his apartment I walk over to his luggage's "do you have a gym bag or a smaller bag?"

"Yeah it's in Kate's room, I'll be back" he leaves the room and returns with a navy sports bag. "Here"

"You're useless you know that right?" I laugh as he passes the bag over to me.

"Yeah yeah' he rolls his eyes and there was a silent pause as I was packing his clothes. Note to self: make sure to take Ethan shopping because he clearly doesn't know how to dress that flawless body of his. I pack his black dress pants and a white button up with a thin black tie. I find his black leather jacket and I nearly melt, I have a soft spot for men in leather. I set his leather jacket, a white V-neck, and black converse shoes out to wear for the day. I find his darkest wash boot-cut jeans, aviator sunglasses and a black belt.

"Here, wear this tomorrow" I hand him his outfit for tomorrow.

"Impeccable taste Miss. Grey" he says as he takes a look at what I packed him.

"Why thank you Mr. Kavanagh" I curtsey. I hear some noise and I freak out. "Did you hear that? Who's there?" I run after my bag and grab my pepper spray and aim it in front of me.

"I didn't hear anything" Ethan says

"I swear I heard something. SHOW YOURSELF!" I yelled.

"Mia, I'm worried about you. You're paranoid and manic, just calm down there is no one is this apartment'

"Shhh!' I tell him "can you hear that?" I look at him.

"Mia, there is no one there" he pauses "just put the pepper spray down" What is wrong with me? What is happening to me? He's right, I'm panicking over nothing. I set the pepper spray down and I take a deep breath.

"Mia-" he pauses and sets his outfit down "are you okay?"

I look up at him and he looks concerned for me, it warms my heart. "Yeah I'm fine. I was just taken by surprise you know?" I shrug.

"No, don't lie to me Mia. You were scared shitless because of that guy, he hurt you before didn't he?"

"Ethan, drop it" I'm annoyed with him. I don't want to talk about this; if I did I would have said something.

"No, I won't drop it. We're friends now, and that's what friends do, we help each other. So tell me who is this guy and why is he after you?" he demands. I take a good hard look at Ethan and close my eyes. I exhale.

"Fine" I walk over to the table with two chairs. I don't talk because I don't want to re-live that night by telling the story out loud. Ethan reaches his hand over the table and grasps my hand.

"I'm sorry, I don't want to re-victimize you. But if this guy knows where I live and he's after you I need to know what I'm up against. For the sake of me, Ana, Kate, and yourself" I'm confused as to why he brings my name up but he clarifies "you will probably be spending more time here now that we're friends"

I think of how horrified Christian and Elliot would be if Ana or Kate were to be hurt by Sean. I look up at Ethan and his presence is comforting, he's good for me because he's exactly the opposite of me. I'm crazy and wild and out of control. He's calm, caring, and patient. I take a deep breath and I tell him everything that happened on the night of the Masquerade Charity Ball. As I finish the story Ethan has a sick look on his face as if he cannot even move after what I've just told him.

"So now he's out to get me because my brother and I kicked his ass" I sniff. I knew I couldn't get through the story without getting emotional.

"We need to call the police or at least your parents or brothers or someone" Ethan got up and he was pacing.

"No! You don't understand my family; they will just make the situation worse. They don't understand what I'm going through… no one does really, especially the police!" I say

"Mia, you need to talk to a professional, they can help you" He's in front of me and his hands are on my shoulders.

"But I'll be talking and they will be listening and that's it. I've been to shrinks before and I hate them, they make me feel so stupid and small and… they make me feel like there is something horribly wrong with me. At this point in my life right now I don't want to feel like that, or anymore like that" I can't hold my tears back any longer. I think of my past with psychologists and I don't want to deal with anymore of that in my life.

"Mia" he says as if I shouldn't say that and puts his right hand on my cheek. He looks like he wants to help me but he doesn't know how. "Well you know if you ever need a friend I'm always here" he wipes my tears.

"Yeah I know, now can we drop this subject and get back to the surprise?" I begged "please"

"Yes! I'm looking forward to it! So where are we going again?" Ethan asks

"Oh would you look at the time! It's 4pm I really should get going, I have that thing" I grab my bag and head out the front door "see you tomorrow at 6am sharp!"

"Right, that 'thing'" his sarcasm doesn't go unnoticed because I come back and stick my middle finger up at him. We laugh out loud.

"I'll be waiting, see you tomorrow!" He yells.

_**What did Mia take from Ethan's belongings? Where is she going to take him? And does anyone else want to know about Mia's past with shrinks? Let me know what you think about this chapter!**_


	7. The Love of My Life

_**Thanks for reading! Get your tissue boxes ready! Enjoy.**_

I cautiously walk to my car with my pepper spray in my hand. It started to rain but it isn't cold; I really wish Ethan walked me out of his apartment, but I can't blame him. I was the one who rushed out. I'm almost near my car and I unlock my car and I hear splashes from behind me and I raise my pepper spray up.

"Mia! Whoa it's just me. It's Ethan!" he says

"Seriously Ethan! What is your problem!' I put the pepper spray away and get into my car "GET IN!'

"I just wanted to make sure you got down to your car okay." He says as he climbs into my car.

"I could have just blinded you! You should honestly be more careful around a girl who just got attacked. You're nuts Ethan, what am I going to do with you?" I laugh

"Sorry" he pauses "That and well… I realized I never got your number." He's looking at his phone trying to avoid eye contact. Why is he so shy? "You know if I need to call or text you to ask you about tomorrow" he sounds embarrassed to ask.

"Oh yeah! Here, we'll trade phones and exchange numbers!" I handed him my iPhone and he handed me his. "There you go, all done!"

"Cools! I'll see you tomorrow then!" Ethan gets out of the car and waves me off. I drive home in silence because today has been such a hectic day and I deserve some peace and quiet. I arrive home just before dinner and Mr. Norton is prepping for a feast for the family in the kitchen.

"Greetings Miss. Grey, how was your lunch with Miss. Steele?" he asks

"Hi Mr. Norton! Miss. Steele couldn't make it" I pause "but you'll never guess what happened"

"Hmm?" he continues to chop vegetables.

"Ana knows Ethan, the man from this morning. You were right Mr. Norton; I think he is meant to be in my life. I'm so glad I bumped into him. We had lunch and it was awkward but we decided it would be best if we were friends. But you know me, I love a challenge" my heart is beating so fast.

Mr. Norton laughs, "How does Miss. Steele know Ethan?"

"Well this hard explain but" I pause and Mr. Norton stops chopping veggies so I have his full attention "Ethan is Kate's brother, Elliot's new fling" Elliot has had so many relationships it's hard to keep up with and to take seriously. I'm not sure if this one is going to last but they seem happy for the time being. "Ethan thinks if we go out together its incest" I laughed

"Well I can see how that would bother him but you've told him that you're not…" he pauses "pardon my blunt statement but have you told him that you're not biologically related to Elliot or Christian?"

"Yes I told him and I think he needs time to adjust to the idea that he likes me and that it's okay to date me while our siblings date" I sit on the counter and take a carrot from Mr. Norton's pile of veggies and he doesn't say anything but I know he hates it when we eat food before he's done cooking it.

"He'll come around, you two just need to take that risk together and something tells me that you've got a plan under your sleeve" oh good old Mr. Norton he knows me a little too well.

"Why yes I do! Don't I always?" we both laugh. I recall a statement Mr. Norton said earlier this morning and I finally have the courage to ask him about it. "I've been meaning to ask you Mr. Norton,"

"Yes, Miss. Grey?"

"This morning when you asked me to trust you when you said embarrassment is worth the risk, what did you mean?" I wasn't sure if this was overstepping the boundaries "You don't have to tell me but I could see that you were being genuine when you asked me to trust you… I was just wondering what happened to you" Mr. Norton turns back towards the cutting board and start chopping away at vegetables. I assume he is refusing to answer me so I grab my things and walk towards the stairs. I turn back just as I reach the kitchen door.

"I'm sorry for whatever happened and I'm sorry I brought it up" I said

"No need, it's my fault really. After all these years it seems like I can't hide my emotions about it" he weakly smiles.

"I didn't mean to make you upset" I turn to walk away.

"His name was Rhys" Mr. Norton's hands are on the counter as if to support his body. "He was the love of my life, and I've never met anyone else like him"

"We don't have to talk about this if you don't want to" I feel terrible for asking him; I need to reattach my filter.

"No it's fine, you asked me and if I don't answer you'll always wonder" he takes a deep breath and continues with his story. "We met at a pub years back and I couldn't take my eyes off of him and he couldn't take his off mine. We were so young, stupid, and absolutely terrible for each other. I knew right from the start that it would end in heartbreak. We were too similar and very opinionated and controlling. I knew it wasn't meant to be, but I didn't care. I followed my heart rather than my head and I took the risk of breaking my heart in the end" He laughs "It was completely worth it, I've never experienced anything like that in my life. I hated him one minute but in the next we were madly in love. I would do anything for him and he would do anything for me. He made me feel like I was on top of the world and it was the best feeling of the world."

"But?" I knew there was a but was coming.

"But he started sleeping my best friend. He cheated on me and it was as if someone ripped my heart out of my chest. I had this heavy feeling in my chest that wouldn't go away, I felt like I couldn't breathe. I couldn't walk the streets of my own home after that because so many people were not very open minded about same-sex relationships. Everyone talked about us and I couldn't handle it anymore. As much as I tried to move on after that I couldn't because others wouldn't allow me." His voice sounds strained.

"He told me because he felt guilty for what he had done. When he told me I was so heart broken, I did something I never thought I would do" he inhales

"What did you do?" I stepped back because a dangerous thought just crossed my mind. Did he murder Rhys?

"When he told me, we were in his apartment after a lovely date. He bought me a promise ring and told me that we would spend the rest of our lives together and we were so happy. Don't get me wrong we had a fair share of problems but I loved him and the rest didn't matter because we could work through it. We were lying on his bed after we made love and he started to cry,… he was fidgety and he was acting out of character I asked him what was wrong and he began pacing his apartment" Mr. Norton closes his eyes

"He just screamed it at me, and then he couldn't even look me in the eye. He sat on the edge of the bed and put his face in his hands and I didn't know what to do with myself. I got up and got dressed and grabbed my stuff walked by him and I stopped. I turned around and dropped my stuff on the floor and sat beside him on the bed" He opens his eyes and I can see the pain in his soul I began to tear up. "I couldn't just leave him in that state. I loved him too much to do that to him. I knew that if I left I would worry that he would do something stupid, so I stayed" I don't dare speak, I can see how painful it is for Mr. Norton to share this with me. I wait until he's ready to continue his story.

"I put my head on his shoulder and I shed a tear, I didn't sob, I didn't cry I just shed one tear. He kept apologizing and begging for my forgiveness and I sat with him and comforted him by brushing my hand through his hair until he fell asleep. I didn't speak to him that whole night; I couldn't bring myself to express my thoughts. I felt so numb. I wanted so badly to yell and scream at him and tell him how horrible he was for doing this to us but I didn't, I felt like I didn't have the energy for that. I was so tired" he exhales.

"In the middle of the night I took the ring off and left a note saying 'I forgive you, love Andy' and I think he knew that I didn't forgive him. At least not that night, I was so angry at him for proving my doubts right and ruining the amazing relationship we had." He pauses "We didn't talk to each other after that night, I moved away to America to get a fresh start because of all the gossip around town and I never heard from him again"

"Oh Mr. Norton" I have the sudden urge to hug him, I've never asked about his life before and it seems very unfair since he knows everything about me. "You must find him, he's the love of your life!"

"Miss. Grey, I believe Rhys was meant to be in my life to teach me about love and heartbreak but I don't think we were ever meant to be together forever. Besides Rhys passed away years ago, I don't think he was ever the same after that night. He started using drugs and he overdosed, part of me still feels guilty about that. I will always feel responsible for his death. I replay that night in my head constantly, what could I have done differently? Should I have stayed with him despite the fact that he killed every happy atom in my body? Why didn't I stay at home and talk to him and allow us both to have some sort of closure?" he looks like he is in physical pain, I don't know if I want love anymore if this is what love looks like.

"Mr. Norton it's not your fault, you did what anyone in the world would have done in that situation. You did more than you should have, you stayed and held him, and you were the bigger person. You felt concerned for him despite the fact that he deeply hurt you. Can you imagine what would have happened if you stayed and yelled at him?" I step forward

"Yes, that thought comforted me for a while but it's difficult because I believe my best friend who cheated with Rhys sent me his last diary, come I'll show you" he walks me to his room and reaches underneath his bed. It's a leather bound book and he opens it to a bookmarked page and hands it over to me "here read it"

I can see that his penmanship was greatly affected by the drugs and possibly tears because there are a couple of letters that are smudged. Perhaps the tears are Mr. Norton's. The thought of Mr. Norton reading this and whatever this may say made him feel even worse just makes my heart break for him. I begin to read the diary and I wipe my tears away so I can finish the entry.

"Dear Andy,

Not a day goes by that I don't think of you and what I did to you, for that I will never forgive myself. I still to this day cannot understand your actions from the last night we spent together. You could have made it so much easier for me. You could have yelled at me and hit me and hurt me in any way possible. But you didn't, you just sat there with me all night and I didn't deserve another second of your time. But you loved me so much so that you stayed with me and made sure I was okay after I was the one who hurt you. I guess I truly deserve a life full of regret and guilt. I want you to know how much I love you; my life was, is, and won't be anything without you and your love. I don't want you to blame yourself for what I'm about to do. I'm doing it because of what I did and I cannot cope anymore. These drugs cannot begin to numb the pain I feel for what I did to you. So I take my leave of the world because I know I will never have you as I once did. Thank you for your love, it truly made me one of the happiness men on this Earth.

Love, Rhys"

I realize that Rhys had committed suicide because he was depressed and guilty after what he did to Mr. Norton. I look up at him and I hug him and he hugs me back. "I'm so, so, so sorry Mr. Norton" I began to sob.

"Me too" he says "I wouldn't change any of it Miss. Grey, I could never regret or hate or feel embarrassed for what I had with Rhys because he made me so happy and he always said I made him a better person" he holds my shoulders and looks at me "But don't let this hinder your chances with Ethan. He seems like a great young man and unlike Rhys and I, you are opposites and you can learn so much from each other"

"You think?" I sniff

"No I know, let him come around and don't hesitate when he finally finds the courage to make a move" Mr. Norton gives the best advice. Later that night I went to bed and dreamt of an old Mr. Norton and Rhys and they were so happy together. I'm going to stay up all night crying, I know it so I decided to text Ethan and cancel the surprise. It'll be best if we do it later anyways once we know each other a little better.

"_Hey Ethan I can't make it tomorrow I'm not feeling very well and I cannot sleep for the life of me. I'm really sorry I promise I'll make it up to you. If I feel well enough we could go apartment hunting tomorrow. Sorry again"_ he immediately texts me back

"_No worries I was just about to text you and cancel, my grandma just came into town and she wants to spend quality time with me. Please save me! I hope you feel better by tomorrow" _

"_I hope so too, I'll text you if I'm feeling better. Good luck with your grandma! :)" _

I set my phone on silent and wept into my pillow until I fell asleep.

_**What do you guys think? Let me know!**_


	8. Invitation

_**I know I haven't updated in a long time! I'm so sorry I've been in the wilderness camping! But now I'm back and I've got a treat! Thank you for all the favourites, alerts, and all that jazz! Now enjoy my lovelies! **_

I woke up at eleven in the morning and my whole body was tired. I really need a good nights rest after not getting much sleep the previous night. Yesterday was quite a hectic day and I need some time to myself to deal with certain emotions. I lay in my bed for a good thirty minutes before I actually got up and got ready for the day…, which is more or less just rolling out of bed. Today more than ever I miss Lily, I want so badly to just talk to her about what Mr. Norton just told me. But I promised I wouldn't because it's extremely personal for him and I don't want others asking him about his life. I just want to call Lily and see how she's doing. I dial her number and she answers with a peppy voice.

"Hey Mimi! How are you?'

"Hey, I'm good. What are you up to today?" I sniff

"Uhhh you know the usual going to school then I have the volunteer thing that I'm not allowed to talk about.' I can tell there is something else on her mind

"You sound worried, you okay?" I ask

"No it's nothing, I just thought… never mind" she says

"No tell me" I want to hear about her problems because hopefully it'll take my mind off of mine.

"It's just that" she pauses, "you sound like you've been crying Mia, I'm worried about you. What's wrong?' she knows me too well. I don't speak but I'm trying my hardest not to cry while telling her what happened. "Tell me" she demands and I take a deep breath and I cannot hold back my tears any longer.

"Lily, I need you" My voice cracks as I barely got that out. I start to uncontrollably cry.

"I'm coming over" she says and she hangs up.

It takes Lily about twenty minutes to get to my house and I can hear her come up the stairs. I'm lying on my bed waiting for her to come.

"Mia?" she slowly makes careful observations of my room and closet before she steps towards me. I roll over and look at her.

"Hey Lils" I sniff

"Shit Mia, you're a mess. What the hell happened?" she walks over to me and sits on my bed. She picks my limp body up and puts my head on her lap. She lets me sob for a bit and we don't talk for a while. I stop crying and I sit up. I was about to put my head on her shoulder and I backed away quickly after the memory of Mr. Norton doing the exact same thing with Rhys on the edge of their bed.

"You have to promise not to tell a soul. Promise me' I rub my eyes.

"Mia I promise, what's going on?" she asks.

"Don't ask me about it but I met this guy and he's great but we went back to his apartment and-" I took a deep breath "Sean was there and he attacked me from behind' I tear up and I cannot continue to talk. I'm not going to lie that I'm scared to death. Christian had imposed security on all of us but I didn't believe I was in any danger so I would just escape their supervision. I should have just listened to him and he's going to be furious with me when he finds out, well if he ever finds out.

"Mia, you need to call the police and get a damn restraining order against this jerk and don't you dare say no. If you don't I will tell your parents or worse Christian himself." Lily and I had joked about the security when we went shopping three weekends ago so she knows that I must have ditched security again.

"But you promised Lily!" I screamed

"I don't care, you can hate me all you want. I'm doing this for your own protection and because I don't want anything to happen to you. So you've got two options Mia" she sticks one of her fingers up "one we can go to the police station together and file a report or" she sticks another finger up "I tell your parents and brothers"

"And what exactly is a restraining order going to do to help me?" I ask her in the most condescending way I know possible.

"It's going to protect you! I won't take no for an answer!" she yells

"No it's not! It's a piece of paper that tells him how far to stay away from me. It does absolutely nothing! Not to mention I'll have to tell him about the restraining order and that'll be the perfect way to protect me by pissing him off some more!" I yell back and she thinks about what I just said and she nods in agreement.

"Okay we'll comprise. Option three, you have to have security around every time you go out" she crosses her arms. This seems reasonable and I agree with her.

"Done deal" I run into her arms. "I miss fighting with you" we both laugh.

"Shut up I'm still mad at you" and she holds me tighter.

"I love you too Lils" I let go of her even though I don't want to "thank you for being you and being here for me" and she wipes my tears away.

"You know I would do anything for you Mimi"

"I know and you know I would do the same for you"

"Wouldn't expect anything less" She smirks and has a stupid look on her face. I know that face; it's her nosey face. "So you went to a guys apartment eh? Why did you lie to me when you called me yesterday?" here we go.

"Don't get mad at me" I look at her "I went to meet Ana yesterday" and I wait for her reaction before I continue. Her whole body tenses as I mention Ana's name. "I needed to know who she was and what it was about her that my brother fell for"

"And?" she says through her teeth

"And she cancelled on me" I shrugged

"What a bitch! Nice first impression on your boyfriend's sister" she scoffs.

"She had a meeting she couldn't cancel and it was last minute. But she set me up with her roommate's brother, Ethan" I beam "and Lily he's gorgeous"

"There's my Mia' she smiles even wider. I could never hate Lily, she's insane but she has her moments. I love her to death.

I tell Lily everything about Ethan and I. How we met yesterday in the morning, about him in my house, how I couldn't get him out of my head, and how I dreamt of him. I told her how I felt drawn to him as if it was fate. I told her how horrible lunch went and how we ended on good terms. Lily laughed at his reasoning for not wanting to pursue a relationship with me.

"I know right? It's a little ridiculous" I laugh

"He'll come around" she winks "and we're going to help him in that direction'

"Oh how so?" I'm curious

"When are you seeing him next?' she asks

"Oh shit!" I grab my phone and I have a text from Ethan

"_Morning! I hope you're feeling better today. I can't go apartment hunting today because my grandmother is coming into town tonight. But we're having a dinner tomorrow night with my some of my family. I thought maybe you'd like to join me?" _

"He asked me to dinner tomorrow night…" I look up at Lily shocked and she takes the phone away from me so she can read it.

"WE'RE GOING SHOPPING NOW! GET UP AND GET DRESSED!' she grabs my hand and pushes me into my closet.

"Let me shower first!"

"YOU HAVE FIVE MINUTES AND I'LL PICK YOUR OUTFIT OUT" I cover my ears

"Lily! Stop yelling!" I whisper

"Sorry! Getting into the shower now!'

I take a quick five-minute shower and I come out to find an outfit lay out on my bed for me. An A-line black dress and my cheetah print crop top with my chocolate brown bag and nude flats. I throw my clothes on while I'm still wet because I can hear Lily calling my name from downstairs.

"I'm coming!" I yelled and I trip as I put my underwear on. Ethan's got me tripping all over the place these days, I hope I'm much more graceful in front of his family. I'm nervous to meet them. I remember that I forgot to text him back. I get up and grab my phone to send him a text.

"_Hey I slept in and I'd love to go to dinner, what time and what's the address?"_ I'd love to go to dinner…? Desperate much? I delete that statement, we're just friends it should be a little more friendly. _"Hey I slept in! When and where? I'll be there!" _ He immediately texts me back.

"_I'll pick you up at 6:45pm tomorrow" _

"_What's the attire? What are you wearing?" _I ask

"_Formal, I'll be wearing a suit." _

"_Couldn't find a date, loser? Should we be matching? :)" _I had to ask. If I'm his date I need to know what

"_No everyone else was busy. I tried to get a friend to come but he couldn't make it so I'm stuck with you. So I guess in a way you are my date. I'm wearing a black suit with a black tie and a white dress shirt. So just wear something nice ;)" _did he just use a wink emoticon on me? I'll make sure to skip blush while I do my makeup for tomorrow.

I run down the spiraling stairs and grab Lily's arm "LET'S GO!"

"Whoa! Mimi, slow down! Security remember" she laughs

"Oh right" security follows us to Lily's car

"Come along now Carter" Lily says and an African-American man follows us to the car. He looks like he's in his late twenties, tall, and buff. He has a nice milk chocolate skin tone and it's flawless. He's very good looking and I can't take my eyes off of him. Lily shakes me back to reality.

"Come on Lils!" I stop to face her "we're shopping for a gown or a cocktail dress" I'm beaming

We head to the shops to find the perfect dress. I've tried about a million dresses on and I'm getting tired of not looking good in any of them. I'm not stick thin, not that there's anything wrong with that but I am a woman and I've got curves. I just want something that is sexy and simple. Every dress I've tried on looks like I'm heading to prom. Initially I wanted a gown but now that I've thought about it that might be a little too insane for dinner at a restaurant. Plus you can never go wrong with a simple dress.

"Lily can we just go? I'll just wear something out of my closet" I feel a little defeated and frustrated.

"One more store then we'll go, okay Mimi?" I roll my eyes I'm just annoyed all together and I want to go home, "smile! Who knows you dream dress could be in the next store!"

She might be right, so I agree and we walk into the next store. Lily piles on the dresses and I wait in the fitting rooms. I try all the dresses that Lily has picked for me and everything looks terrible. I sit in the blue ball gown and I'm in defeat, I feel like I'll never find a dress. I see Carter checking up on me.

"Are you alright Miss?" he asks

"I'm sorry that you have to do all this boring stuff with us Carter" I look up at him, he's been so quiet and he's putting up with all of our shopping. I hardly noticed he was here with us this whole time. Gosh he's beautiful and I can see that he has green eyes. Wow, I have a soft spot for tall, dark and handsome.

"It's my job to protect you Miss" he says.

"I really appreciate it Carter… is that your first name?" I ask

"No Miss" he says but doesn't elaborate

"Then what is your first name?" I ask him

"Darren, Miss" he's very polite and straight to the point.

"Well Darren you can call me Mia from now and on, and I prefer it" he nods but doesn't respond

I'm down to the last two dresses and I try the yellow gown that flows to the ground. I'm in love with this dress but it's a little red carpet for my liking. I step out of the closet and look into the mirror. I turn towards Lily.

"What do you think?" I look down at myself and back up at Lily. Her expression is shocked almost like she wants to cry. She tries to speak but she's left speechless. "So?" I have to push her for an answer.

"It's-" she stops "you look stunning Mimi, it's definitely the best of the bunch."

"Really? You think?" I look back into the mirror and I look towards Darren and he's staring at me but quickly looks away once I catch him looking at me. "You don't think it's too much?"

"No, I know! Yeah it might be a little much for dinner. Now can you please try the last one? I have a good feeling about that one" Lily winks

"Okay hold on" I take one good look at myself in the mirror and I go back into the closet and change into the last dress.

It's a vibrant red bandage dress that hugs my curves in all the right places. It has short sleeves, a round neckline, and it hits me a couple of inches above the knee. It covers my whole back but the dress makes my cleavage and butt look amazing.

"Lily" I say as I walk out of the closet "this is it"

Lily's jaw is on the floor. "Oh hot damn, Mia. You look so sexy!" I hope so because I feel sexy.

"Lily I cannot believe you almost let me go home!" I shrieked I look towards Darren and it looks like he's trying really hard not to look in my direction. Should I ask him for his opinion?

"Doesn't she look fabulous Carter?" Lily notices that I'm looking at Darren. He looks in our direction and looks straight into my eyes as if he's trying very hard to not look at my cleavage.

"Yes Miss' he looks up at the ceiling and back at whatever he was staring at earlier. Oh I'm starting to really love what me in this dress is doing to other people. I cannot wait to see Ethan's reaction tomorrow night.

I am beyond excited to the point that I cannot even think properly. For the rest of the day I go for a run and then I take a swim, I need to look my best in this dress. I do sit-ups and lunges. I begin to read a book and listen to music, do anything to waste the day but it's still 7pm and I won't fall asleep at this time. I decide to head downstairs and find Mr. Norton and see if dinner is ready or if he needs help with anything. I skip down the stairs and I find Darren checking himself out in the mirror as if he's going on a date.

"Hey! You look nice." I winked "meeting anyone special?"

He smiles "not tonight but I've got a date in two days time, do I look okay?" he asks

"Dressed to impress" I gave him the a-oh-kay.

"Thanks"

"No problem where are you headed?" I ask

"I think we're going to have dinner then head to the beach for some ice cream" he says

"Oh that sounds lovely" I can't help my nosey curiosity "who's the lucky lady?"

"I bumped into this girl and she asked me out a couple of days ago" he blushed

"ohhhhhhhh Darren look at you getting all coy" I laugh

"I don't usually get approached by anyone and I guess I'm not the type of guy to go after a girl I think is pretty" he says

"That's a shame for such a handsome young man" I said

"Stop it" he blushes

"Well if you need any help with your date let me know" I turn in the hopes that he'll ask me for some advice. Anything to take my mind off of the time because it's moving as slow as a turtle.

"Actually" he says, "there is something" he pauses "I hope I am not overstepping my boundaries Miss"

"Of course not"

Darren closes his eyes and braces himself "I was wondering if…" he struggled for words and he took a sharp intake of breath "I'm not very good at talking to women" he exhaled

I held my hand up "say no more" I walk towards him and he opens his eyes

"So?" he says

"So where are we headed?" I could tell Darren was asking me to help him practice for his date. His nerves are endearing but the confusion on his face just makes me want to roll my eyes.

"Huh?"

"I said where are we going?" I look around "are you going to keep your date waiting?"

"No" he stutters "of course not"

"Then let's go!" I grab his arm and we walk towards the car. He opens the door for me and closes the door behind me. He climbs in, looks at me and then smiles. "oh that's good, do that!" I say. Darren looks around and holds his hands up and looks at his legs. I laugh at him because he's so silly.

"Do what?" he says

I point at my mouth "smile" I wink

"Oh" he attempts to smile again and he fails but I know he's trying his best so I just let it slide this time.

"I'm starving, what are we having for dinner?" I ask

"I don't know what do you want?"

"I like that, give your date an option and if she doesn't respond take her to your favourite place" I pauses "Oh I don't know, you pick"

"There is a really great sushi place just downtown" he swallows "I was thinking we could go there"

"Sushi sounds great!" I am trying my best to calm his nerves but he just won't relax. I don't know what else I can do other than not talk or look at him until we get to the sushi joint. He very gentlemanly opens my door and helps me out of the car. The sun is setting and it's the perfect weather for a walk.

"Hello welcome to Wasab Sushi" the hostess says

I look over at Darren and I laugh, "I get it! Like whazzzzuupppp sushi!" the hostess looks at me as if I'm crazy and Darren looked embarrassed for me but I don't care. I walk straight to a table and take a seat as Darren pulls my chair out.

"Gosh she's real nice" I say "I'm already getting a negative vibe from this place"

"We can leave if you're not comfortable" he suggests

"No I'm fine, it's that girl who has the issue"

"No really we can go" he sounds concerned for me

"Forget about her, we're here for you… for us" I said

"Yes, that we are" he says as the hostess brings our menus

"I'm ready to order if you are" I say

"This is my regular sushi place so I'm ready when you are"

"Okay what would you like" the hostess looks at me

"Cool, okay I'll take one dynamite roll, one spicy tuna roll, and a California roll" I say

"I'll have the Tokyo roll, kapp-avo roll, and Philadelphia roll" Darren says

"Yum your order sounds good!" I say

"I'll let you try the Tokyo roll it's to die for" he says

As we wait for our order to arrive Darren and I talk about movies, TV shows, music and we have so much in common. He's finally at ease and he's being himself around me, I see a side of him I've never seen before. A side I would love to see more often. The hostess arrives with our food and I dig into my food.

"Hmmmmm food" I say with my mouth full and Darren stares at me and then starts bursting into laughter. "What?" I laugh with him.

"Nothing" he smiles. I don't press him for an answer because I'm too occupied with my food. I can't help how hungry I am. "Here" he gives me his Tokyo roll and I let him feed me but I don't think his intention was to feed me.

"Oh. My. Hmmmmm" I say closing my eyes. His Tokyo roll had crabmeat with avocado and raw salmon wrapped in a crepe. I've never tasted anything so delicious. I open my eyes and I find Darren smirking.

"I know" and he pops one into his mouth.

"Here try some of mine, what haven't you tried?" I ask him.

"I've had the dynamite and the California. I don't think I've tried spicy tuna"

I dipped my spicy tuna piece into the soy sauce and I reach over to put it on his place but he grabs my hand and leads the piece of sushi into his mouth.

"Hey!" I said.

"You did it to me, I thought I would return the favor" he winks

We sat and talked about current events and about things I cannot even remember. Our conversation flowed so well we didn't even have to stop and think about what topics we would address next. Darren was doing so well and I'm so glad I can help him practice for his real date. We finished our food and left the restaurant and Darren paid for the dinner because I forgot to bring my bag in the haste. He drove us home and he played some of his favourite songs for me and I listened. We arrived home so quickly I didn't even realize. He walked me to the front door and I turned around to face him.

"I had a really nice time Darren" I said and I truly had so much fun with him tonight.

"Me too" He still hadn't even said my name. I don't know what his deal was with that.

"You have absolutely nothing to worry about, you'll be fine with your date" I smile "just be yourself"

"Thanks, I will" he says

"So I guess this is goodnight?" I ask

"Yes" he pauses "goodnight Mia"

"Goodnight" I walk towards him and kiss him slowly and softly on the cheek. His stubble prickles my lips. I look into his green eyes and I smile at him. Gosh he beautiful and he smiles back I walk back as quickly as I can into my home and run up the stairs before I do anything I regret. I don't allow myself to think about what happened tonight because I'm meeting Ethan tomorrow and I cannot think about something that hasn't really happened yet. But I so badly wanted it to happen. I set my alarm and head to bed. Before I can start feeling guilty.

_**What do you guys think about Darren? What do you think is going to happen between them? And between Ethan and Mia at his family dinner? Let me know what you guys think about this chapter!**_

_**(P.S. The red bandage dress that I described for Mia to wear to Ethan's family dinner is Jennifer Love Hewitt's red dress on the Client List. I love that dress so much so that I added it to the story!) **_


	9. Dinner

_**This is a LONG chapter so I hope you enjoy as much as I enjoyed writing it! Thanks for all the favourites, alerts, and reviews!**_

I wake up at 11am and I go for my morning run but I cannot seem to concentrate so I rush home to organize my accessories and shoes. I pull out my nude suede platform high heels, my matching red clutch, and my gold flower studs embroidered with diamonds and pearls. I don't want to heavily accessorize because the dress speaks for itself. I decide I will have my hair down in soft and loose curls. I'm debating between a red lip and just eyeliner and mascara or a more dramatic eye and a neutral lip; I'll decide later.

I check the time and I calculate that I should start getting ready exactly three hours before the dinner. I have enough time to take a proper shower, do my make up, and my hair. I head into the bathroom for a shower and once I'm done I decide to text Ethan to warn him about Darren. I instantly feel guilty about last night but it's not like we did anything wrong so I'm just going to pretend it never happened. Well it was just for practice so I'll just roll with that.

"_Hey I just wanted to let you know that I've been assigned security until Sean and some other person is dealt with. I won't come if you don't want me to" _I'm not sure how it will look if I'm walking around with security at dinner so if he doesn't want me to come I won't. I get dressed in my PJ's until I have to put my dress on and I blow-dry my hair. I check my phone and Ethan still hasn't responded to my text. I'm starting to get nervous. I decide it's a good time to tell Darren what time I'll be heading out. I come down the spiraling stairs and Darren is walking out the door.

"Hey Darren!' I call and he turns back "where are you going?"

"Miss I'm just heading out for a late lunch, I'll be an hour. Do you need anything?" He asks. Miss? I thought we were passed that. Especially after last night's practice date.

"No I just wanted to ask you if you would escort me… or secure me?" he smiles as I'm unsure of what I'm asking him to do for me "to the dinner with Ethan, well that's if he still wants me to go with him.'

"Of course Miss, what time should I get the car ready?"

"Actually he's picking me up at 6:45pm, will that be a problem?" I want Darren to come because I trust him. I felt safe yesterday, something I didn't think I would feel for a long time. So he's coming, I'll make sure of it.

"Not at all Miss, we'll discuss this further once I'm back from my break"

"Sure, see ya!" I run up the spiraling stairs and I start doing my make up. I take this time to read for a bit until it's time for me to get ready. A full two hours has passed and I set my book down and I rummage through my makeup collection. I'm feeling a little feisty and fiery tonight. I decide to go with the thick cat eyeliner with fake lashes, vibrant red lips, and I want my skin to glow. I make sure my blush is a peachy-red summer colour because the blush makes the look, look complete. I finish applying my makeup and I check my phone to see if Ethan has replied.

"_Mia I want you to come and if you feel like you need to have security with you tonight then I have no problem with it, see you tonight"_

"_Good I cause I already bought a dress and I'm getting ready right now"_

"_Good I'm glad I hope you'll be ready in time, I don't want to be waiting on you. Don't take forever."_

I chose to ignore that text because he thinks he can joke with me. I do not take that long to get ready. Okay I do but what's it to him? Start curling my hair into soft waves. I part my hair on the left side so my bangs fell towards the right side of my head and pin all my hair to the right side and re-curl all my hair on the right side until I'm satisfied. I look like a modernized version of an old Hollywood actress.

I see that I have exactly thirty minutes until Ethan gets here. I head down to find Darren and he's standing by the door.

"We're all set for tonight?" I ask

"Yes Miss" he responds

"Okay see you in a bit"

I put my dress and shoes on and I make sure I have everything I need in my red clutch. I take a good look in the mirror and I am ready to go. I'll show Ethan that he cannot be friends with this and I turn around to look at my butt. I look incredible so I text Lily a picture.

"_What do you think love?"_ press send and she immediately responds

"_Holy shit Mia, I would totally fuck you right here and right now, you sexy beast. Ethan won't know what hit him! Good luck and tell me everything tomorrow! Have fun ;)" _

I mattify my red lips and powder T-zone and it's 6:40pm and I hear a knock on the door. Mr. Norton answers the door and invites Ethan in. I can hear their conversation from here.

"Miss. Grey will just be a moment, if you could just wait here. Would you like anything to drink while you wait?" Mr. Norton asks Ethan.

"No I'm fine thank you Mr. Norton. How long will she be?"

"Not long now, Mia is very punctual" I check the time it'll take me some time to get down the stairs but I decide I'll leave in a bit.

"Sir" I hear and it's Darren's voice.

"Hi, I'm Ethan"

"Carter" I assume they are shaking hands. I decide now is the best time to make my grand entrance in order to avoid the awkwardness between Ethan and Darren. I walk out of my room and to the spiraling stairs.

"There you are, I thought you were going to take-" Ethan stops as I'm walking down the steps and he swallows "forever. Wow Mia, you look-' he doesn't finish his sentence. Darren also looks a little lightheaded.

"I know" I wink at him as I reach the bottom of the stairs without tripping. Yes! First goal of the night is complete, "Let's go I'm starving. Thanks for coming Darren"

"I thought your name was Carter' he looks confused

"Don't hurt yourself honey" I say sarcastically "Carter is his last name, are you going to throw a fit about his last name too?"

"Ha! Nice one!" he laughs. Mr. Norton gets my joke but Darren doesn't. "Okay let's head out, Mia after you"

"I don't think so, I know that trick." I narrow my eyes at him, he's not about to check my ass out "why don't we walk out together" Poor Darren doesn't know what to do with himself.

"Darren after you" I say and Darren steps forward.

"Yes of course, go ahead Darren' Ethan says and Darren looks back.

"It's Carter" he says and I look at Ethan I try my best to hide my smirk. I'm starting to really like Darren he's really funny, I make a mental note to thank him later.

"Have fun you three" Mr. Norton calls and I look back to wave. We head to Ethan's car and my dress is a little tight to step up into his car and Ethan holds the door open for me and I look at him.

"Ethan, I think I might need some help getting into your car."

"Sure, may I?" he points at my waist and I nod. He grabs my waist and his hands are gentle but firm. He slowly helps me into my seat. He's strong, most men wouldn't be able to carry me for more than five seconds.

"Thanks"

"Of course" and he closes my door. Darren gets into the backseat and Ethan gets into the driver's seat. "Everyone buckled up and ready to go?" he asks

"Yes" Darren and I say at the same time.

"Off we go then" Ethan turns the car on and puts the gear into drive and we set off to a restaurant or his house I'm not sure. After a couple of minutes of driving I attempt to start a conversation because it's a little too quiet for my liking.

"So is this dinner at your place or at a restaurant?' I ask

"It's at our home but we're catered.'

"Oh nice"

"yep"

"Cool, who else is coming?"

"Well my sister is still on vacation with your brother" he clears his throat and continues "and my parents are back now. I believe my cousins and my aunt and uncle are coming, so in total about ten people? Not sure I didn't ask because my grandma doesn't like to be questioned."

"Got it, so I'm meeting the 'rents?" I laugh, "That's a big deal"

"It's not like that" he sounds a little annoyed and I back off.

"I know it was just a joke' I wonder why he's upset about dinner, he doesn't seem very excited about it. I'll ask him later when Darren isn't around to listen to our conversation. I hope he realizes that I know we're just friends and that I won't do anything unless we both want to pursue something together.

"We're almost there" he doesn't go further into it.

We stay silent until we arrive at the restaurant. Apparently his home is in a big tower so we have to park underground. We pull up to the building and both Ethan and Darren get out but Darren backs off and just scans the area to make sure it's safe. Darren nods at Ethan and he opens my door and I put my hands on his shoulders as he grabs my waist and he lifts me and swings me out of the car. It takes me by surprise and my heart starts to race. I nervously giggle as I feel my feet touch the ground and I'm glad I'm safely on the ground.

"There you go" Ethan says as he sets me down. We smile at each other, is he always this moody when he's hungry?

"Thanks" I laugh

"No problem" Ethan holds out the crook of his arm and I put my arm through his. Ethan hands the keys to the valet at the front and we head to the lobby of the building. Ethan presses the button for the elevator and turns to me.

"I'm more of a stairs guy but I wouldn't do that to you in that dress' he jokes

"How considerate of you, but there's no need. You can take the stairs and Darren will take me up" I look back at him and he nods "what floor?" I ask

"The 11th floor, and I must insist" the elevator doors slide open and we walk into the elevator. Ethan presses the 11th button the doors close and we're lifted up. I start to fidget and I start inhaling and exhaling slowly.

"Miss, are you alright?" Darren notices that I'm about to have a heart attack. Ethan looks at me and holds my hand.

"Mia, are you okay" Ethan asks

"Yeah I'm fine, I'm just really nervous" I'm out of breath and I can hear my heart beating like crazy. "I know you said it's not like that but I'm meeting your damn family Ethan, this is big. I mean I don't want to screw things up for Kate and Elliot and I sure as hell don't want your family to not like me, you know?"

"Relax they'll love you, just watch out for Uncle Joe" He squeezes my hand and I squeeze back.

"Okay, promise me you won't let me do or say anything stupid. Do not let me drink too much" we both laugh

"Alright" he says and I look at Darren.

"That goes for you too, don't let me out of your sight" Darren nods and the elevator doors open. It looks very home-like. I look at Ethan and he walks forward while Darren and I follow him.

"Ethan! Finally you're here" this must be his mother "and you brought someone with you, how lovely! The more the merrier!"

"Hey Mom it's nice to see you" she hugs Ethan first then comes to me

"Mrs. Kavanagh" I sort of bow and I look at Ethan and he's laughing at me. I'm just really nervous I don't know what else to do.

"Honey that is unnecessary, I'm not royalty. Come here" and she hugs me. "Ethan she's gorgeous, I was beginning to think you'd never get over that other woman"

"MOM!" Ethan shoots a look at his mom.

"Oh we're not dating, we're just friends. I'm beginning to think that Ethan didn't tell you that he invited me here tonight.' Great this is totally embarrassing; I'm crashing their family function. I feel out of place and I need to leave.

"Don't be silly honey, you're welcome here. We've got plenty of room and plenty of food… and who's this?" Ethan's mom looks at Darren.

"Mom, can I talk to you for a sec?" Ethan pulls his mom aside and he signals a young woman to come to me. She's a petite blonde with a sort of a pixie haircut and she walks up to me.

"Hi I'm Cassie" she comes in for a hug and I hug her back

"Hi I'm Mia'

"Ethan told me you were coming, I'm his cousin and I'm going to be very honest with you," I become really nervous because I'm afraid of what she is going to say next "the last girl Ethan brought home broke his heart and it didn't end well. So I'm here to protect you"

I look at Ethan from a distance and he smiles at me. I finally understand why he's been acting so weird when it comes to us. Is he afraid that I will hurt him? Is that why he won't pursue a relationship with me? Maybe I'm making things harder for him. Maybe it was wrong of me to come tonight, especially dressed like this. I feel like he's been shying away from me the moment we met. I think maybe he does like me but he's afraid I will hurt him.

"What exactly happened?" I ask her, and maybe it's wrong for me to ask Cassie but I want to know.

"I think maybe you should ask Ethan yourself" she says

"Everyone Gran is on her way up" a man in his 50's says, he's either an uncle or Ethan's dad. But seeing as how I recognize him I assume he's Ethan's dad.

"Come" Cassie takes my hand and leads me to the elevator.

Everyone gathers near the elevator and the door slide open and a woman with gray hair slowly makes her way to the crowd. Everyone greets her with a kiss on the cheek. She finally makes her way to me.

"Hello Mrs. Kavanagh, it's nice to meet you" I kiss her cheek

"No the pleasure is mine-" I felt a chill go up my spine. No one has ever spoken to me like that, "you must be Ethan's new girlfriend" she whispers in my ear and we make eye contact. Her eyes are cold and she narrows her eyes at me like a snake. She scans me from head to toe then back up to meet my eyes. She scoffs at me as if she's not impressed.

"Son" she walks right by me and to Ethan's dad. I can feel the goosebumps on my skin and I'm officially scared. Where is Darren when you need him? Cassie grabs my wrist and walks hand in hand with me and whispers in my ear.

"I forgot to warn you about Gran, sorry" I'm confused "She's always wanted Ethan to end up with her best friend's grand daughter, Sara" Is that why Ethan brought me here tonight, to stick it to his grandmother? If he needed my help with getting his grandma off his back he should have just asked me or at least warn me about the role he wanted me to play. I need some air it is really stuffy in here.

"Hey Cassie, is there a balcony here or somewhere I can get some air?" I ask

"Yeah just walk down that hall and you'll see glass doors" she points me in the right direction and I make eye contact with Darren. I head down the hall and he follows me. I slide the glass doors and walk onto the balcony. I leave the door open for Darren and he slides it shut when he makes it onto the balcony.

"Miss, is there something wrong?" he asks

"When is something not wrong when it comes to Ethan? I mean just when I thought we were getting back on good terms there is always that one thing that screws it up' I exhale

"What has he done?" Darren asks

"I think he invited me here to prove a point to his family and especially his snake of a grandmother."

"I can call Patel to pick us up if you'd like to leave, we can say that you're not feeling well"

"No no, I'm not upset that he's using me. Well I am disappointed because I've been looking forward to this all day yesterday but I'm more upset about the fact he didn't think he could tell me you know? Now that we're friends, I would have just taken one for the team. But don't worry I'll teach him a lesson"

"I understand, Let me know if you need me to do anything" I can tell Darren is starting to lose even more respect for Ethan. I honestly haven't gotten the chance to speak to Darren about last night and I don't think I will get a chance to.

"Don't worry, I will" We look out at the city and it's beautiful at this time. The sun is just setting and the air is not too cool and not too hot. The sound of the city is buzzing and I feel calm in all this craziness. After a couple of minutes Ethan finds us on the balcony.

"There you are" he says "I've been looking for you"

"Yeah well I've been avoiding you" I give him the death stare and Ethan looks at Darren for some answers and back to me.

"I'll give you two some time to talk" Darren walks through the glass doors but stays close enough to keep his eye on us.

"Why have you been avoiding me?" Ethan asks

"My goodness Ethan you've got a lot of balls to bring me here tonight."

"What do you mean?" he swallows

"Let's get something straight okay?" I pause for him to answer

"Okay"

"I am your friend, right?" I ask him

"Yes"

"Then why didn't you tell me you wanted me to pretend to be your girlfriend in front of your grandma and family?"

"I knew I should have told you" he shakes his head

"Then why didn't you?" I almost yelled, I am very annoyed with him

"Because" he pauses "because I thought I could fool you both. You and my grandma" I don't say anything and just look at him for more explanation. "I just thought we had this thing where we would just play dumb with everyone and we would laugh about this later"

"I get where you're coming from, but I'm here meeting your family and I don't know that much about you. I have to find out that your ex broke your heart and your grandma has arranged you to marry another girl from your cousin who I hardly know." I pause "maybe this was a bad idea" I open the glass door and walk through.

"Mia, wait" he grabs my wrist

"Why?' I turn back "I don't know what to do with you, you don't talk and you're emotionally not available… not even for friends. I have to find out information about you through a third party. How am I supposed to deal with all of that"?

"Mia, please come back onto the balcony" I walk back because I deserve an explanation. He slides the doors shut and faces me.

"Truth is Mia" he pauses "There is a lot of pressure on me. To marry, to follow in my father's footsteps, to let go of my one and only passion and on top of all of that someone I truly cared about broke me into a million little pieces" Even though I should be upset I can't be, I never knew how much stress he was under until now. He's hurting and if I can help him get through tonight then I will.

"Then why didn't you just tell me? I am your friend; let me be there for you because I am only here to help. I wish you would have told me instead of throwing all of this on me last minute"

"I don't know, I should have." He turns and his back is towards me

"It's okay, next time just warn me. Okay?" I walk in front of him and he looks like he's about to cry.

"I'm sorry Mia, I'm just going through a lot and I really just want to get through tonight without any expectations or badgering from my family."

"I understand, I get it. I'm glad we cleared things up"

"Me too" and he hugs me. We hug for what feels like forever. Being in his arms is a feeling I cannot describe. I let go of him and set my hands on his shoulders.

"Now, let us be lovers" I wink and he grabs my hand as we walk out of the balcony and down the hall together.

"Ethan! Come and sit in front of me sweetheart" his grandmother waves us over.

"Sure Gran" he looks at me as if we're in for trouble.

Ethan pulls my chair out and we take a seat in front of his Grandmother. "Thanks Babe" I smile at Ethan and he chuckles. Ethan sits on my left side and Cassie rushes over to sit on my right side. The waiter's bring out our menus and set them in front of us. I take a look at the menu and I go with the pesto spaghetti with sliced chicken breast because I haven't eaten much today and I'm starving. Ethan order's a Risotto and the waiter's take our menus away and ask us what we want to drink. I order strawberry daiquiri with a slice of lemon. Since Ethan is driving he order's a European blood orange soda, it sounds good and I cannot wait to try it.

As we wait for our dinner to be served conversation and memories are shared across the table. It's nice to see a family so close knit.

"Remember that one time when we were at your uncle's house in Minnesota?" everyone bursts into laughter, something tells me this isn't the first time this story has been told.

"Dad please!" Ethan looks embarrassed but he's also laughing.

"No son let me tell the story to Mia" and Ethan hides behind his hands "Ethan must have been four or five, my wife was pregnant with Katherine and we all went to Uncle Sam's house for Christmas. It was a cold Christmas eve and Ethan was sitting by the fireplace where we were all cuddling" he starts to laugh "Ethan suddenly stands and looks straight at us" he grabs his wife's hand and she smiles "he then puts his hand down his pants and scoops up his poop and smears it all over the carpet." Everyone is dying of laughter "Uncle Sam never invited us back to his place again" the laughter becomes louder

"Nice Dad, a poop story right before dinner. Are you trying to get rid of my date?" Ethan laughs.

"I'm sorry honey" Ethan's father says to me

"Don't be" I laugh "I think it's quite adorable" I scrunch my nose at Ethan and grab his hand he does the same then rolls his eyes. I laugh at him.

Our dinner finally arrives and I'm literally about to dig in as I hear the ding of the elevator. A tall, thin, and very beautiful blonde steps out and Ethan's Grandma nearly bolts out of her chair to greet her. They air kiss on each cheek and they chat for a couple of seconds before Gran invites her to sit in her chair. I'm starting to piece the puzzle together. She walks over to the table and I can feel the tension radiating off of Ethan's body language, as he doesn't dare look up from his food. She sits right in from of us and doesn't look at anyone but Ethan.

"Hello Ethan" she says seductively.

"Hey" he shoves food in his mouth to avoiding talking any further. The blonde girl looks at me and looks at my plate and then backs to me to smirk.

"Hi there" she looks at me "I haven't seen or heard of you before, I'm Sara" and my worse nightmare come true. This night was going so smoothly between Ethan and his family and here is Sara to screw things up. Ethan is clearly not interested in this girl and I don't care if she thinks I'm going to give a rat's ass about petty insults. I'm here to help Ethan and that is what I am going to do.

"I'm Mia, it's nice to meet you Sara" I look at Ethan and it looks like he's seen a ghost, I've never seen him this upset. I grab his wrist and he looks at me with scared eyes. I take his hand underneath the table and caress it to comfort him as much as I can in front of all of these people. He exhales and his body relaxes.

"How have you been Ethan? I haven't heard from you in a while. How was your trip to the Caribbean?"

"It was great" he's keeping his answers short and sweet, he reaches for his drink and gulps it down.

"Yeah? Tell me about it" she says

"It was hot, sunny, and I spent a lot of my time on the beach"

"Oh fun! I wish I could have come with you guys but I was busy with mid-terms, I'm so sorry I couldn't come" Ethan doesn't answer.

My mind keeps drifting to the worse scenarios. Is she the one that broke Ethan's heart? Were Ethan and Sara together? Why was she supposed to be going with them to the Caribbean? This confuses me but I'm sure there is a reasonable explanation. I signal Darren over to me and I whisper in his ear.

"Can you drive us home later? I think Ethan needs a drink" I point towards a nervous Ethan and Darren understands.

"Of course Miss" he nods.

"You're the best Darren, remind me to give you a raise" I wink at him

"Will do Miss" he smiles

I turn back towards Ethan and shuffle my chair closer to his and lean into him all while keeping my eyes on Sara. I whisper into Ethan's ear "Darren said he can drive us home, you know if you'd like a drink or two" we lock eyes and he looks relieved.

"God bless you woman!" and he kisses me on the cheek. I smile

"Eh eh! None of that at my table!" Ethan's mom yells

"Sorry mom, I guess I just couldn't resist" his smile is joyful and warm like the Ethan I first met. I can't help but blush and turn away. Ethan order's a glass of wine and I take a sip of my drink and begin to eat my dinner. It's delicious but the portion is massive, I feel bad for wasting food, only because I've been conditioned by my brother not to waste one ounce of food. Ethan didn't order too much so maybe he can help me finish. I put my fork down and pick my spoon up to taste some of his Risotto. It's so good

"Here try some of mine, " I say. He puts his spoon down to grab his fork but I stop him. "No let me" I look at him and he knows exactly where I am going with this and he plays along. I take my fork and wrap some spaghetti and cut some chicken and I feed it to him. "How's that?" I ask.

"It's delicious" he chews and then swallows "can I have some more please?" I feed him more of my food and I can feel the sexual tension build between us. I'm so wrapped up in the moment that I don't realize anyone else is here with us. A voice brings both Ethan and I back to the dinner table.

"God you two get a room. You look like you're about to have it out on this table" One of Ethan's cousins whose name I cannot remember looks disgusted. Everyone looks at us and I'm a little hot and bothered. I look over at Ethan and he doesn't look back but he acknowledges that I'm looking at him because he cannot contain his laughter. His face goes bright red and I rub his back as I laugh. The conversations between the family members continue.

After dinner is over the dessert menus are handed out and I'm so stuffed I cannot even move.

"I think dessert is a bad idea" I wink at Ethan because we actually might have it out on the table if we don't stop now.

"Agreed" he says "would you like to join me on the balcony for a glass of wine?"

"Why yes I would, but can we just sit here for a second and digest?" I ask and he agrees.

After a couple of minutes I look at Ethan "shall we?" I ask

"Of course" he snaps his fingers and a waiter is right beside us handing his a bottle of wine and two clean wine glasses. We head to the balcony and it's a little chilly at this time. I try my best not to show him that I'm freezing.

"Your family is wonderful Ethan, remind me to thank your parents before we leave" I say

"Thanks. Will do" he looks like he wants to say something else.

"What is it?" I ask

"I-" he shrugs "I had no idea Sara would be coming tonight. I wouldn't do that to you on purpose"

"I believe you. Gosh she's just vicious" we both laugh as Ethan opens the bottle of wine and pour us both a glass. "What's the story between you two anyways?" I cannot help my curiosity.

"There is no story really, she's just a girl who thinks we're going to end up marrying each other. She has driven some of my ex's away"

"Really?" I laugh, "She's a little desperate isn't she?"

"Yeah, worst part is we dated in the past and I was only with her to please my Gran. She's just not my type and I don't enjoy her company at all."

"Then why do you keep in touch with her?" I ask

"She's always been part of my family's life, our families are close you know?"

"Ah"

"I do not want to be the reason our families hate each other, so I keep it civil"

"Make sense" I need to ask "but why was she supposed to go to the Caribbean with you?"

"She's one of those people who invites themselves to other people's plans" he closes his eyes as if he's embarrassed for her. "Damn she really is insane isn't she?"

"Wow, I cannot even wrap my head around that" we laugh. "Thanks for inviting me tonight, I had a lovely time."

"No problem" he says

"And remember next time you need my help with these functions" I whirl my index finger around in a circle "just let me know" I point back to myself.

"I promise!" he sticks out his pinky finger and I lock my pinky with his.

"Good, now how did I do?" I ask and we let go of our pinky's and I put my hands on his chest. I put my arms into his jacket so I could warm up and I shiver.

"You cold?" he asks as he rub's my shoulders "Take my jacket" he takes his jacket off and puts it over my shoulders.

"Thanks" I say "so go on, how did I do?"

"Amazing" he says "so amazing that at times Mia, you had me fooled" he puts his hand on my back

"Why thank you" I step back to take a bow and Ethan claps. I smile at him and he looks more relaxed than he did before.

"We should probably head home soon" he suggests

"Only if you want to"

"I really do and my parents will understand. Plus I'm still waiting for that surprise" he winks.

"Right I completely forgot about that! You want to go tomorrow?" I ask

"Not tomorrow I have a bit of a surprise of my own in store for tonight"

"A surprise?" I beam "pour moi?"

"Oui mademoiselle" He seems pleased with my excitement. "Let me just clear something with Carter and I'll be back" I assume this is because we've both had alcohol and we cannot drive. Ethan steps off of the balcony and into the hall and I gaze upon our beautiful city. The door immediately slides open again.

"That was fast" I turn around to find Sara shutting the balcony door and all the air in my lungs leave my body and my throat closes. I look over her shoulder and Darren is nowhere to be seen. I begin to panic a bit but I hope she won't try something at a family function but then again it's Sara. From everything I've heard about her I wouldn't put it past her. I swallow and prepare for what is going to transpire between Sara and I on this balcony.

_**What do you guys think? What'll happen between Sara and Mia? Let me know what you think about this chapter! **_


	10. His Surprise

_**Thanks for all the reviews, favourites, and alerts! I appreciate all your input! I'm so sorry I haven't been updating quite as often as I usually do but I haven't been feeling very well recently. I hope you can understand. Now without further ado…Enjoy! **_

Sara walks towards me and I don't dare move from my spot because I don't want her to know that she intimidates me. She walks around me and I look over my shoulder and she's towering over me. She walks back in front of me to face me.

"Hello Mia" she says coldly

"Hi" I tried my best to say cheerfully. "What's up?"

"Don't play nice with me" she narrows her eyes. It's times like these where I wish Christian in my head telling me what to do and I'm sure he would enjoy it too.

"I'm sorry?" I play dumb I don't know how else to handle this situation. If Ethan is right and Sara is insane I am definitely not safe in this situation.

"Please, don't play dumb either" she steps forward "it's not cute"

"Look I have nothing to do with you and Ethan, I swear I knew nothing about you. I had no idea" I swallow. Maybe honesty is the best policy.

"Trust me when I say I will find a way to ruin you, not only your chances with Ethan but I will ruin your reputation and destroy your life" she looks like she just won an Olympic gold medal. This is ridiculous and I am going to put Sara in her place.

"Hmm" I consider what she has said "can I ask you something Sara?" she doesn't reply and I continue with my question "have you threaten Ethan's previous girlfriends?" she seems smug and that smile needs to be wiped off her face. "I'll take that as a yes. So you think Ethan hasn't noticed your catty ways?" I step forward "if you think for one second that I'm going to run away like a little girl crying to my mommy because of a jealous girl who thinks she can scare me off, you've got another thing coming lady"

"Watch yourself Mia, you have no idea who you are dealing with" she points at me

"Oh never underestimate your enemy Sara. I know exactly who I am dealing with and don't worry there are plenty of people in the world just like so don't think you're something special honey."

"You've got another thing coming if you think I'm not going to put up a fight for Ethan" she threatens

"Sad part is Sara, I don't have to fight for him because I already have him. So good luck with that" I walk right by her and she grabs my wrist. I turn back and struggle against her grip. "Let go of me!" I say through my teeth

"May the best woman win" and she let's go of my wrist and I slide the balcony door open and walk through. I rub my wrist because Sara dug her cat-like fingernails into my skin, I find that she scratched me and I am mildly bleeding. I notice that people are slowly leaving the apartment-like restaurant. I track Cassie down and ask her where the bathroom is and she escorts me to the bathroom. I lock the door behind me and take a good look at myself in the mirror. I touch up my lipstick and powder my T-zone. I suddenly have to go to the bathroom so I take my dress off completely and sit on the toilet. My phone begins to buzz and I reach for my clutch and it's a text from Ethan.

"_Hey why did you leave?"_ What in the world? I rush my bathroom break and put my dress back on. I grab his jacket as I call him.

"Hey where are you?" he asks

"I was in the bathroom freshening up. I didn't leave, who told you that?" I ask

"Well Sara said you went home and Darren isn't here either so I just assumed you left without me" he said. Wow this girl wastes no time at all does she? My god I am beyond annoyed because after all this time Ethan clearly still falls for her bullshit.

"Look where are you? I'll come to you" I ask

"I'm in the lobby now, dinner is over"

"I can see that. I'm heading down now" we hang up and I immediately call Darren but he doesn't answer his phone.

"Darren where are you? You're not supposed to leave without me!" I press the button to the elevator and I hang up. I keep my back to the elevator and the place is empty and dark. It's starting to really freak me out. I turn my head to check where the elevator is and it's on the 9th floor. I check my phone and I quickly text Ethan.

"_I'm in the elevator now, see you soon!" _I press send as the elevator doors slide open. I step backwards into the elevator and I bump into someone who was stepping out and it startles me. I turn around to find Darren.

"Oh my god Darren you scared me to death" I put my hand on my chest and my breath quickens.

"Sorry Miss, Ethan sent me up to blindfold you" he takes out sleep mask and hands it to me.

"Oh" I raise my eyebrows and take the sleep mask in my hand "well then" I put the mask on "off we go!" I put my hands in front of me and Darren takes my hands.

"Miss" he says

"I said you could call me Mia"

"Alright, Mia I'm going to take your hands now and we're going to step into the elevator." He takes my hands and they are so smooth "watch your step as we walks into the elevator" I take baby steps because I'm afraid that my heel is going to fall into the slit "and then I'm going to turn you around to face the elevator door. Do not be alarmed if I lean away from you because I am only pressing the lobby button."

"Darren" I laugh as he turns me around and before I can continue I cannot stop laughing, "I don't need the play-by-play. All I ask is just to get me to this surprise safely"

"My apologies Mia" I wish he would stop talking to me as if I'm his boss.

"And would you relax a bit? You're always so professional and proper. I get that you technically work for me but who says we cannot be friends?"

"Understood Miss" He says

"Clearly you don't" we both laugh

"I am trying my best Mia. I've never made friends with the person I'm working for"

"Really? Why not?"

"The less you know about me and the less I know about you the better I can do my job" he says

"That makes sense. But I am the exception, let's be friends"

"You're the boss" he jokes

"AHA! See we can be friends!" I laugh and I reach out to give him a high five his silky hands "Oh you've got such soft hands, what do you use?"

"My girlfriend had me on this exfoliating scrub and moisturizing routine" he laughs

"Had?" I notice the past tense.

"Yeah we broke up about a week ago maybe even two weeks ago" he says

"Why?"

"She thinks I spend too much time working and not enough time with her"

"She's right, you practically live at my parents house. So the girl you're meeting tomorrow is the same girl or another girl?"

"Another" he says

"Darren you dog, don't you love your ex?" I laugh

"Yeah but she deserves better" he says sadly

"Don't say that, you're a great guy"

"She right though, it's not about me being a great guy. It doesn't matter cause she's moved on and so have I"

"Doesn't seem like it, but hey it's your life" I could tell he didn't want to talk about it anymore "so this new girl, are you excited to see her tomorrow?"

"Yes and no, I'm nervous because I haven't been on a first date in years"

"That sounds reasonable, but you have nothing to worry about." This is the perfect time to talk about our practice date. I just want to set things straight with Darren because I don't want him to get the wrong impression from me "so the other night, that was really fun"

"Mmhmm I've been meaning to talk to you about last night. I'm really grateful for what you did, it really put me at ease"

"Of course that's what friends do" I responded

"I just hope you didn't misunderstand" he paused

"Misunderstand?" I asked as the elevator rang and he led me out of the lift to the lobby.

"I mean it was just practice I don't want you to think that I was leading you on or anything" he says

"It was a practice date Darren nothing to worry about, plus you know I like Ethan." Although I know it was a practice date and nothing will ever happen between Darren and I. I can't help but think about how much we had in common and how nice and polite he was with me. I most importantly felt safe with him.

"Hey" Ethan says and I reach out for him. He grabs my waist "Its me Ethan"

"Yeah I kind of got that, what is all of this about?" I ask

"You'll see" I can tell he's smiling.

"Okay I can make a request?"

"Sure" he says

"Can I take this blindfold off and put it back once we're in the car? Please?" I ask

"Yeah we don't need it until then so sure go ahead" I quickly take my blindfold off and I narrow my eyes at him.

"Did you lie to me on the phone?" I ask

"About Sara and Darren? Yeah sorry"

"Unnecessary Ethan, why?"

"I saw you talking to Sara and I assumed she was back to her antics." He laughs, "So I asked Darren to help me clear out my family and meet me downstairs when you went to the bathroom"

"And the point of that was?"

"To get you down here faster!" he laughs

"I am always on time, don't even start with me" I couldn't even be mad at him. I was smiling while I was yelling at him. I can't be mad at him.

"Can we just go?" he asks

"Maybe I don't want to anymore" I walk away.

"Fine see ya" he says and I turn around. I take Ethan's jacket off and hand it back to him.

"Darren, let's go" I grab his arm

"Miss" Darren follows me out.

"Mia!" I hear from behind me. I knew Ethan would come after me.

"Yes?" I turn around

"You dropped your bag" he says. Part of me was disappointed that he didn't come back to get me.

"Thanks" I took my bag and turned back to walk towards my car when Ethan grabbed my wrist and spun me around. I hit his chest hard and I look up at him and I can feel the tension between us. He is looking into my eyes and I am looking into his. Both of us just breathing and feeling each other's chest rise and fall. He smells so good and it feels like we've been standing here for an eternity. He looks down at my lips and my breath quickens. He moves my loose hair behind my ear. He continues his gaze down to the rest of my body. He looks back into my eyes and this is it; this is the moment I've been waiting for. I hear a car honk but neither of us breaks the eye contact.

"The surprise" he said breathlessly.

"What?" I swallowed on a dry throat.

"Shall we?' he let's go of me and puts his hand on my back. He's such a tease and I swear I will get him back.

"Mmhmmm" I feel at a loss for words. I will get Darren back for this; he should have just waited another thirty seconds. If I weren't so hot and bothered I would kick the crap out of something right about now.

"The blindfold" Ethan says as he helps me into the car.

"Right" I put the blindfold on and I see nothing back darkness. I hear Ethan get into the car and he puts his hand on my thigh.

"Off we go then!" he says "you know where we're headed right Carter?"

"Of course' Darren responds

"Alright we should be there in about twenty minutes' Ethan says as he rubs my thigh and then puts his arm over my shoulder. What is this? I thought he just wanted to be friends. This doesn't seem like he wants to be friends. I'm starting to think maybe it's better if we're friends because we'll always come back to the core of why he doesn't want us to be together. I cross my legs so it's not obvious that I want his hand off my thigh. I need to process all of what happened tonight. Am I willing to fight with some girl for Ethan? His grandmother? And am I going to fight with Ethan in order to be with him? He's the one who has a problem with our siblings dating. This is all just happening way too fast. Obviously coming here tonight I wanted to change Ethan's mind about us. But what if I am wrong? What if I have changed his mind and also mine in the process?

The car ride is silent and it goes by so quickly because my thoughts are running a million miles a minute. Ethan comes to my side of the car and I slide over to him.

"Just put your arm over my shoulder and throw your legs over my arm" he says

"It would be easier if I could see" I say

"Not necessary, just put your legs up and I'll put my arm underneath your legs" he responds

"Okay" I put my arm over his shoulder with his help and I put my legs up. His arm is there and he lifts me right out of the car and spins me around. Both my hands grab whatever of Ethan I can because I'm taken by surprise and I'm holding on for dear life. I'm holding my breath.

"I'm going to set you down now" he says, "It's not far"

"Lead the way" I exhale.

He comes from behind me and allows me to take the lead with his help. I hear a bunch of awes and giggles from people around us and I wonder who is staring at us.

"Almost there" I feel my heels are digging into what I believe to be sand. I can instantly smell and ear the ocean. Now that I know where we are I don't see why I need this silly blindfold.

"What are we doing at the beach?" I ask

"Take your heels off" he demands.

"When can I take this damn blindfold off?"

"Once you take your heels off" I take my heels off and bend down to pick my shoes up but Ethan stops me

"We're here so don't worry about your shoes. Keep your eyes closed, I'm taking the blindfold off. Wait until I tell you to open your eyes"

"Okay I've got my eyes closed" Ethan takes my blindfold off and my eyes are still closed.

"Okay, open your eyes" I open my eyes to find a blanket, candles, and wine waiting for me on the beach. How romantic and unexpected.

"Ethan I" I struggle for words "I don't know what to say"

"Don't say anything, or say you'll have a drink with me"

"What's this for?" I look at him and he smirks

"I thought we might need a drink after Sara and my grandmother tortured us. That and this is my way of thanking you for what you did tonight and apologizing to you for throwing you into a cage full of tigers"

"AH! You're right, Sara basically told me that she was going to drive me away from you"

"Oh we can't have that happening now can we?" he laughs

"Nope" I laugh "and thank you, this is lovely" We both lay down on the blanket and Ethan pops open the bottle of wine. He pours us both a glass and I look up into the sky. I cannot remember a time when a boy had went out of his way to thank, apologize, and comfort me. This one is going down in my books as one of the most interesting nights of my life.

"Here" he hands me a glass and I sit up. I take a sip and I gaze upon the deep ocean. The beach it beautiful this time of night and I've never been here so late.

"Thanks" I say "So you think you're family bought it? I mean us being together?"

"Oh yeah for sure!" he says "especially when we fed each other, very nice touch Mia" he winks and then holds his glass up to me and I meet his glass with mine.

"I ordered too much anyways and I don't like wasting food"

"I'm glad you did, I didn't realize how hungry I was until I tried your food. It was delicious by the way.'

"It was wasn't it?" I say

"Mhmm" he takes a sip of his wine.

"Remind me to thank Cassie, she's a lifesaver"

"Yeah she's great." He smiles and I suddenly feel sleepy. I yawn.

"Gosh I'm so tired" I lay down on my side and use my arm as a pillow. It's probably really late and I'm so out of it. I should really get some rest.

"Come here" he lays back and I shuffle over to him and rest my head on his chest. I can hear his heartbeat and it calming.

"If we continue this I might just fall asleep" I say.

"Then sleep I'll wake you when we have to go." He says

"Ethan" I say as I close my eyes

"Yeah?"

"If this is a dream, don't wake me up" I can hear him laugh.

"It's not a dream Mia, I promise. Now hush" he caresses my hair.

I fall into a deep sleep and I wake to find myself in my own room. Was that all a dream? I look around my room and I see that I am still in my red dress. I also see that Ethan left something behind; I am wearing the jacket he wore tonight. I don't bother changing out of my dress because the jacket itself brings comfort to me. I tighten the jacket around my body and I fall back into a deep sleep with the soothing scent of Ethan's jacket.

_**Let me know what you think about this chapter! **_


	11. Episode

_**It's been a while my lovely readers and for that I am truly sorry. I didn't want to write the rest of the story just because I felt like I had to. I wanted to write it because I was passionate about it. I'm sorry it's taken me a while to get this story up but I think I might have an idea that will make a lot of you guys happy but I won't say what it is until I've figured out what and how I'm going to do it or if I am even going to do it. But for your pleasure... the continuation of Mia and Ethan's story. I hope you enjoy.**_

My phone starts to go off and it startles me. I have to get up out of my comfortable bed and yell at whoever just woke me out of my beauty sleep. I open my clutch and I see Lily's name across my iPhone and I press the green button and with my groggy voice I greet her.

"Morning" I say through my teeth

"Morning?" she sounds confused "Mia it's 2pm, did you just wake up?"

"What?" I check my clock "shit" I suddenly feel fuzzy and it's probably from all the alcohol I had last. I'm kind of a lightweight when it comes to alcohol.

"What were you doing all of last night?" she says mischievously.

"I know what you're thinking and nothing like that happened!"

"I bet" she sarcastically says

"Are you free for…. I guess dinner then?" I ask

"Oh yeah! I need all the dirty deets!"

"Cools I'll text you where and when, see ya!"

"Bye Mimi!" we both hang up.

I look into the mirror and my makeup is a mess and I've got sand in places I didn't even think it could get into. I take Ethan's jacket off and I set it on my vanity chair; I grab my towel and head to the shower. I felt a little warm so I took a cold shower because I won't have time to go for a swim. I dry myself off and throw on my PJs. I head downstairs to find Mr. Norton because I've got quite a headache and I'm too lazy to make myself food.

"Miss Grey, I see you've finally decided to join us" Mr. Norton jokes.

"Save it, I'm not in the mood" I say but I soon realize the "us" in his statement was a warning.

"Mia, what am I going to do with you?" a familiar voice said and I felt like a teenager sneaking back into the house. My heart skipped a beat then began rapidly pulsating.

"MOM! I-" Shit I thought, I'm going to get it bad. I look over to Mr. Norton for help and he shrugs his shoulders.

"I'll give you two a moment" he says and walks out

There was too much silence between us for my liking for I decided to break the ice "So where's Dad?" yes, change the subject completely. That'll work.

"He's at work, and I've come home for lunch to meet you for lunch" she gazes at me as if she's expecting an apology and she deserves one. We've had lunch booked for as long as I can remember and in swoops Ethan. I knew I should have just gone home after the dinner but it is much too late to dwell. I guess changing the subject wasn't going to work either way because I'm in big trouble right now.

"Mom I completely forgot! I know we're supposed to plan Christian birthday party but it's never too late" I stop myself and I know I need to say it because she deserves to hear it. "Mom, I'm SO sorry. I don't know I just haven't been myself lately"

"I can see that, you haven't even found a job. You told me that you were going to take a year off of school to find yourself and look at you Mia, you're losing grip on who you are" I know it's the truth but it's not exactly what I want to be hearing at this particular moment.

"Mom I'm trying to apologize and you're not making it any easier. I said I'm sorry already didn't I? What else do you want me to say or do?" I don't want to fight with her

"I want you to get your act together baby. I mean look at Lily, she's got plans and she's got her life together. I'm just trying to remind you not to lose focus on what you want. Okay?" Maybe I should have just stayed in France, I thought. But I brush it off my shoulders.

"I know Mom" I know she's just looking out for me. I walk over to her and give her a hug "is it look late for that lunch? We could make it a dinner right? Plus I'm starving"

"I'll call the hospital and see if any of my patients need me and if not we'll go to dinner. But I'll most likely be on call"

"Sure, but Mom" I pause cause I know I'm already in enough trouble so I close my eyes and get it out as quickly as I can and rip it off like a Band-Aid "Lils and I have plans for dinner already but I'd really love for you to come along"

My mom looks at me with a disappointed look. You know that look like she's losing me and that I'm all grown up and I have no time for her. I immediately feel guilty. "Honey, it's alright. I'll be there" she turns around to make a call.

"But Mom…" I say quietly. I feel absolutely terrible at this moment and nothing else can make me feel better. I put my palms in my face and lean into the kitchen table with my elbows. I've screwed up big time. What is wrong with me? My mom is right; I'm losing sight of what I want! I need to stop debating whether or not Ethan is for me. I know he's not, he's the one with the problem and I have no time to change his mind. I quickly decided that it's time for me to get my act together and stop using my energy over something that will never happen. I hear my phone going off. Mr. Norton walks back into the kitchen.

"Mr. Norton, can you please tell my Mom I'm going to get ready for dinner?" and with that I bolted up the spiraling stairs.

I grabbed my phone and jumped onto my bed. It was a message from Ethan

"_I had a lovely time last night. I owe you one Mia. When can I see you next?" _I sat there re-reading the text. Why do boys always have to be the romantic ones? I can be romantic… I texted him back. I am fully aware of my promise but who says I can't flirt? There is nothing wrong with some harmless flirting.

"_Soon, keep your schedule free for 3 days starting the day after tomorrow. I've got a surprise for you, remember?"_

"_Of course, I'm at your disposal. We can do whatever you want"_

"_Good cause I've got something in mind"_

"_What's with that the secrecy? Tell me please! I hate secrets"_

"_I can't, scouts honor"_

"_You were a scout?"_

"_No, it's just a saying Ethan. Don't be silly"_

"_Then you can't use that against me! Tell me or I'm coming over right now"_ WHAT?! No, he can't… he really can't. My Mom will freak out if he comes over acting all suave. I need to come up with something quick.

"_Sure go ahead, I'm not at home anyways. I'm getting ready for dinner at a friend's place"_

"_Dinner?... with who? I thought you were single. Unless I was mistaken…"_

"_I am single and therefore allowed to date whomever I choose"_ that ought to teach him a lesson for letting a catch like me go.

"_As you wish… see you in 2 days. I'm assuming we're still on for this surprise?"_

"_Yes Ethan. See you then!"_

I dropped my phone beside me and I curled up into fetal position. I know it may sound bad but I'm starting to get tired of keeping up with the relationships I have in my life. I'm so tired of people and I wish that sometimes people would say what they mean, act on how they feel, and most importantly be who they want to be without caring about what others think of them. Sometimes the expectations of all these relationships are driving me insane. I just want to die here in my room. Okay not for real, but in this moment I want peace. I quickly get up and shake the thought off. I promised myself I would never think like this again. I would not allow myself to go that dark again. Never.

I need to get my mind off of myself and onto something else quick before I get a chance to remember what it was like to drown in your own thoughts. I take a couple of deep breaths and I walk into my closet. I am too tired to go out and look for something new; of course if it was just Lily and I, I know I would just go shopping with her before dinner but that's out of the question now. As I was flipping through racks of my clothing I began to get a bad feeling about tonight. Maybe it was just the guilt of almost blowing my Mom off or perhaps it's because of what I said to Ethan. I know Lily will be so upset about my mother coming along because then I wouldn't be able to freely speak about my night with Ethan. I should probably let her know what's going on. I walk out of the closet and over to bed my and I call Lily.

"Mimi, what's up!? You better not be cancelling tonight! I will be so upset" oh great, that just makes me feel so much better.

"Hey Lils" I probably sounded a little shaky "no, no! I'm not cancelling don't worry. But…" I paused

"But what?"

"Okay don't hate my Lils, I promise to make it up to you. I promise!"

"Go on" she sounded curious but not angry. Maybe she was in a good mood.

"I skipped out on lunch with my mom because I slept in and I kind of invited her to dinner with us. I hope that's okay with you"

"Of course! Don't worry about it; you know I love your mom. But we're talking afterwards… real talk. And you're telling me everything. Deal?"

"Deal! Gosh I love you so much Lils. Thank for being so understanding."

"I love you too baby girl! Now hurry up and Skype me so I can see your pretty face and help you decide what to wear." Did Lily just read my mind? I was having trouble picking out an outfit!

"Girl, I was going to ask for your expert advice! I've been walking around in my closet and I can't pick a single item. Help me boo?"

"SKYPE NOW! bye!"

We both hung up and I quickly logged onto my laptop and set Skype up on the screen. We spent an hour talking about unrelated things, fashion and make up as I carried my laptop around my closet. We decided on a peachy-nude dress with a tight deep V-neck drop, flowy shoulder length sleeves, a lace back, a large waistband, and it was tea length with a slit. Of course the slit was barely noticeable because of all of the flowy fabric that composed the skirt of the dress. We decided on gold accessories and finely grinded sparkly gold shimmer platform pumps. I wore my favourite stud flower earrings and I decided to recreate the make up look I wore the night before but instead of a red lip I decided on a nude lip. I applied a pink blush to my cheeks and I looked so young and innocent it caught me off guard. I decided to put my hair in a low side bun, French braid headband and connected the two ends to the bun. I was finally ready to go when my mom walked into my room to check on me.

"Mia sweetheart, you ready to -" she looked up at me and couldn't catch her breath. "Oh honey, you look divine."

"Thanks mom! You look sexy! When did you get that dress?"

"What!? You don't think I could own something this sexy?" she turns around so I can see the dress back to front. We both laugh.

"Of course I think you're sexy, you should save that dress for Dad" I winked

"Well I'm meeting your father for dessert after dinner" she winked back

"Oh- oh" I felt queasy "oh god no! That's so gross. STOP!" We both laughed as we left my room.

Darren was waiting for us by the door and I caught his eye. He smiled and offered the crook of his arm. He escorted me to the car. In a way I wanted to ask him how his date went with his new girl but I did not want to make him feel uncomfortable so I decided that was conversation for another day. We arrived at the restaurant, we had reservations at some other restaurant but my mom made a call and was quickly put to the top of the list since she was a regular with Dad. It was a fancy but intimate French restaurant. It was beautiful with all the clean and crisp décor and the lighting was dim, probably because this was a restaurant for lovers.

"Mom, I'm making a bet with you."

"Oh and what's that?"

"If someone gets engaged tonight, dinner's on you!" we laughed

"Alright darling" we shook on it.

Lily was already seated and she was waiting for us but she was busy with her phone. I wonder was she was doing cause she was looking around for someone. When she spots us, she waves and gets out of her seat to greet us. "Hey Mimi! Hi Mom!" We practically grew up together, Lily's mother was mine and my mother was hers. She hugged both of us at the same time. We all took a seat and the waiters helped us with tucking our chairs in.

"Bonjour Madame, Madmoiselle, Madmoiselle. What can I get for you tonight ladies?" The waiter was a young man no older than 23. He had dark tamed curly hair and ocean eyes with a mix of blue and green. His tanned skin, dimple and bushy eyebrows made me swoon a little bit. He was gorgeous. I ordered for everyone in French but I got a confused look on his face as a response.

"Sorry, I know I work at a French restaurant but I can't speak it" he looked embarrassed

"Don't worry! I didn't catch your name"

"Gabriel but you can call me Gabe for short" he winked. Gabe the babe…. Really? This is just too perfect.

We ordered our meals and the three of us caught up on each other lives. We slightly planned Christian birthday bash over dinner amongst other things and I made sure I left myself a reminder to call Ana up and invite her to the party. Hopefully I will finally be able to sit down with her and get to know her a little better. Gabe took our orders for dessert and I was in the mood for some chocolate mousse.

"I'm so glad you came tonight Mom, I had so much fun! Aren't you glad I slept in and almost missed out on lunch?" we all laughed.

"Yes I must agree I did have quite the time tonight however your father is waiting for me outside so I must bid my adieu a little early tonight. Plus I'm sure you ladies have a lot of other things to catch up on." Lily and I looked at each other and she gave me a stupid grin. Ah! That face, I know that nosey face. I'm about to be interrogated by my best friend. DON'T GO MOMMY!

"Awe mom, do you have to go? Please stay for dessert, invite dad in"

"Mimi stop! Your mom and you dad need some time to themselves. Plus mom looks so hot tonight it would be a shame if it were to be wasted on us." Lily interrupted.

"Ladies" my mom got up

"Let us escort you out" I said "I'll just let Gabe know we'll be a couple of minutes"

"Alright"

I found Gabe told him I was going outside for a bit and to hold our dessert for a couple of minutes. I told him not to worry because my mom had already paid for dinner and he's got a big tip coming. I winked at him as I walked away. Mom did have to pay for dinner after two couples got engaged tonight. The three of us had a good laugh about it.

"Let's go" we guided mom to the limo as dad step out of the back.

"My love, you look" he took a deep breath in and looked into her eyes "stunning as always"

"Thank you" she replied as she leaned in for a kiss. "You look just as stunning my love"

My dad held the door open for my mom and air kissed both Lily and I hello and goodnight.

"Would you look at that?" Lily said "they are so in love even after these many years… I want that"

"Yeah, same" I said looking longingly at the limo as it drove away. My eyes diverted across the street at a couple walking towards my direction. I quickly turned around "Oh my god… this isn't happening."

"What isn't happening?" I grabbed Lily's wrist and tried to get her back into the restaurant before it was too late. But it was too late.

"Isn't that Mia?" I heard the female say. Shit. Shit. Shit!

"Yeah it is!" the male says "HEY MIA!" he yells and I stop dead in my tracks. I quickly whispered into Lily's ear and she ran off.

"Hey Cassie.. Ethan" I smiled "what a coincidence, what are you guys doing here?"

"You know I'm just showing Cassie around the good ol' neighbourhood, how's the date going?" he winked. I noticed that both of them were a little over dressed for a good ol' walk around the neighbourhood. That pissed me off although I don't know why it bothered me so much.

I rolled my eyes "none of your concern."

"Bad then, Huh? You need me to go in there and make a scene?" he smiled "I'll knock him out and pretend to be your boyfriend" his tone pissed me off even more.

"No actually, I can fight my own battles thank you very much." I stepped closer to him "I don't need you to pretend to be anything to me because I don't go around lying to everyone in order to avoid my problems and I sure as hell don't avoid people in order to prevent problems!" I stormed off. But before I reached the door Gabe was there with my jacket and clutch.

"Hey" I said as I turned around so he could help me into my jacket.

"Your friend told me to come out here and give you your jacket and purse" he explained. Nice touch Lily. Really I would really like to shoot myself in the foot right now. Oh wait! Lily already has and so have I. Kill me right now. I saw Ethan from a distance, we quickly exchanged looks and he walked away leaving Cassie hanging in front of the restaurant. Cassie looked at me as if she couldn't believe what was happening and ran after him. Granted I wasn't doing anything wrong, I wasn't doing anything on purpose. Ethan and I are not together and I didn't tell Lily to get Gabe. I just told her to go inside and wait for me. This is a huge mess. I guess the surprise is a no go.

"Thanks Gabe but I think it might be time for me to go home, can you get Lily for me?" I asked

"Sure thing" he said

Lily emerged from the restaurant with a bag I'm assuming was our dessert. "Guess what Mimi? He gave you his number" she jumped for joy "also we've been invited to Ben's place. He's throwing a dinner dance but we can skip the dinner and just dance". I just shook my head and walked away. "What? What is it?"

"Lily, just stop. Please." I inhaled "You really screwed things up for me tonight… like royally." I wasn't even angry I was just disappointed. Why does everything think that I need their help? I'm not helpless, I can stand on my own two feet and figure my life out for myself. "Just never do that again, okay?"

"Mia, I'm sorry. I thought I was doing you a favor. I didn't know" she stopped rambling, "was that him?" she asked

"Him? Oh yeah, but not anymore. Not with this fiasco you just put me through" I said as I walked to the car to meet Darren. He opened the back of the car and both of us climbed in.

"Mia, I'm sorry okay? I didn't mean to screw things up" I looked at her and she looked sorry and there was no point in ruining the evening. Plus it's not like she knew what was going on between Ethan and I. It was also partly my own fault.

"I know, it's okay. Let's just forget about it okay?" There was no point in getting angry with her when she didn't know she was doing something wrong. We hugged but it was one of those hugs you're kind of forced into. I just rolled my eyes and took a deep breath before I left her go, there's no point in ruining a good night. She opened up dessert in the car as if it were a peace offering. I threw my head back laughing. We ate dessert talked about a possible trip to London but knowing us we probably wouldn't do it because neither of us had the time. I began explaining what has happened between Ethan and I since the two of us met.

"Ethan Kavanagh?!" she said "like THE Ethan Kavanagh. Kavanagh Media, Ethan Kavanagh?"

"Yes Lily, that Ethan" I said

"Well done Mia Grey, you've chosen very well for yourself"

"Yeah well it's not going to happen now and I don't think it was ever going to. Can we stop talking about it? I really just want to get it off my mind to be completely honest with you"

Lily was attached to her phone for the rest of the ride. We arrived at Ben's place and Lily looked at me and smiled. There was something else underlying that smile but I didn't question it and I even smiled back. Maybe this is part of growing up, this is what maturing is like? Maybe a year ago if this same situation happened to me all hell would have broken loose. But instead I forgave Lily because I had rationally thought about it in my head. This is a weird adjustment but I kind of liked it.

We saw so many of our friends and enemies throughout the dining hall and dance floor. I must say I looked at these people in a different light. I felt graceful but nothing prepared me for what I was about to face. I saw Ethan and Sara together holding hands sitting at a table across the dance floor. My heart stopped and I couldn't catch my breath. I was literally on the verge of tears as I saw them lean into each other for a kiss. I turned away because I wouldn't do that to myself, I wouldn't allow myself to be hurt again. What is it with parties? I never got that, why do people cause problems at parties? These are the types of events we're supposed to keep our shit together. Instead people decide to lay big ass bombs on you at the most inconvenient times.

I bolted out of the dinner dance, I felt like everything was in slow motion. With Darren right behind me I began to rip any excess clothing I had near my chest. I couldn't breathe. I keep clutching my throat and tilting my head back as if it would minimize the pain I felt in my chest.

"What's wrong?" he grabbed my wrist and pulled me close as he scanned our surroundings. All I could do was try to break free from his grip.

"Let go of me!" I breathed and when he let go I fell to the ground holding my chest taking deep breaths while tears were blurring my vision. I heard the rush of water and since my legs were still working I used my ears to locate the abandoned fountain and I crawled to it. I wiped my tears to find that the fountain was gorgeous and perfect for drowning out the sounds of my horrible hyperventilation. I just really need to have some time to myself to gather myself.

I'm a mess. I can't find a job because I don't know what I want to do with my life. The one guy I like and could possibly love doesn't feel the same about me. My best friend probably ruined any chance of changing that. My mother is making me feel guilty about EVERYTHING. My brother's are barely a part of my life. Even Ana cancelled on me. I feel like old me, I feel like nothing has changed in my life. I'm drowning and I can't do anything about it. I sat on the edge of the fountain and lay my head on the cold concrete. I focused in on the cold and my breaths. My head was pounding with so many thoughts and emotions. I closed my eyes and thought about all the progress I made over the past couple of years. I wouldn't allow the darkness to over take me again. I promised myself. I had to keep it together.

"Mia," he said firmly while holding my shoulder "now you listen to me, what happened in there? Do you need medical assistance?"

I shook my head very slowly and I didn't bother looking at him. Darren got up "I'll bring the car around, just wait here". I dismissed whatever he said because I was focused on myself trying to rid myself of this pounding I felt in my head and calming the pain I felt in my chest. I felt myself become hot as if my flesh were to melt off the bone. But I wasn't even crying anymore more. I was just trying to catch my breath.

In this hectic moment, I stopped breathing for a second. I wouldn't allow myself to be this girl. I'm a fighter who has over come so much. I stood up too quickly and my pounding head took over. I lost my balance and of course with my luck I fell straight into the fountain. I came up gasping for air but it felt good. I felt a coolness that quenched the heat of my emotion and the rhythm of the water was peaceful as I floated on the surface. The water drown the sense of sound and the streaming that was my thought process. I was calm. I closed my eyes and hummed as I smiled. I began to paddle with my arms and used them like rows so I could travel across the fountain. As I gained speed I felt more of myself rise above the water just as I had with life itself. This accidental fall gave me a sliver of hope and that was enough for me. I began to laugh and cry at the same time. No one would understand as I understood this moment. I reached an edge of the fountain and found Darren looking at me as if I was crazy. (which in all honesty I was but who isn't a little crazy?) I swam over to him and he walked over in order to get closer to me. He had my coat and he held it open for me as I put it on. I didn't realize how cold it was until I stepped out of the water and onto the concrete. I shivered.

"Are you cold?" Darren asked. I nodded in response and he took his coat off and wrapped it around my coat and he didn't let go. Lily came running out of nowhere and looked at me with her big eyes. We had an unspoken moment of let's not say a word but she grabbed my waist as if to support me. I hadn't noticed how much I was leaning into Darren until Lily put her arm around me. I guess that's what you get when you wear shoes with a twig to support your weight. I was grateful no one was saying anything. I just wanted to be left alone until tomorrow afternoon at least. I wanted to sleep it off and then deal with it. But of course with my luck I see none other than Ethan walking out of Ben's estate. We made eye contact and I broke it as he assessed the situation.

"What happened?" he yelled as he ran over I looked up at him and narrowed my eyes lazily almost confused as if he should already know. I don't want to deal with this right now for God's sake just get me the hell out of here. I hung my head back down and kept my eyes on the ground.

"Sir I need you to back the hell off of Miss. Grey" Darren's voice sounded lethal and as a result I shivered and my mouth made a snake sounding inhale. My exhalation was just as shaky. I felt so cold. I began taking smaller and quicker breaths as we made our way to the car. Ethan followed us, I could tell cause I saw his shoes running alongside Darren's.

"Please Mia!" Ethan begged. "Answer me, say something!"

"Fuck you" I whispered.

"What?" he bent down and brushed my hair behind my ear and looked at me. I closed my eyes and I began to gently weep because I didn't want to talk to him and because I was so cold. I felt, right here in this moment, like a child. My weep was shaky and I kept thinking to myself "how far is this damn car?"

When we finally got to the car Darren put me in the passenger seat and bolted over to the drivers seat to turn the car on and to turn the heat up. I knew it wasn't going to do any good so I began to unzip my dress and I torn it off with all the strength I had. I just kept imagining Sarah's grubby hands in Ethan's hair and I was disgusted enough to puke. I lost track of what happened to Ethan. I couldn't bother with him right now because I was freezing my ass off. I wrapped myself in my coat tightly and took Darren's jacket across my legs. I was sniffling. For the rest of the ride home I was in and out of consciousness. I wanted to sleep, that is all I wanted in this moment. But apparently you're not supposed to sleep while you're cold. But I wasn't as cold as I was before. The heat has always made me a little sleepy and I probably just had food coma. My body felt so itchy, but I didn't feel sick. I just wanted to be home in my bed.

We arrived at my house within minutes. Darren had contacted my mother who was waiting for me the second I walked into the door. She and my father helped me up the stairs and my dad waited outside until I changed into my fleece pajamas. He came in and assisted my mother with what she needed in order to examine me. I felt something cold enter my mouth but I couldn't really recall the specifics because I was battling with my heavy eyelids. Several minutes later, or so it felt, I heard my mother whisper something reassuring in my ear and then I was knocked out.

_**Let me know what you think! Thanks for reviewing, reading, sticking by this story even when I was not updating! I really hope you enjoyed this chapter, until next time.**_


	12. The Morning After

_**Thanks for all your reviews, favourites, and follows! And thank you for reading and allowing me to do something I love. Just thank you for being amazing people and leaving such great comments about the story. You have no idea how much this means to me. Thank you! I cannot say it enough! Now enough of me and onto Mia… Enjoy!**_

I woke up sweating almost suffocating underneath layers upon layers of clothing and blankets. I unwrapped the blankets off my body and just lay in my bed looking at the ceiling. I grabbed my phone and I noticed a hundred missed calls (literally). I also noticed it was past noon. My mom immediately walked into the room and sat beside me. She began to stroke my hair and tears streamed down her face. Tears of relief.

"Hey Mom" I said

"Hey baby" she sniffed

"What's up?" I smiled

"Ah, you know. I had quite a rough night. My daughter hasn't been taking her meds" she leaned in and kissed my forehead. I hoped she would never figure out that I stopped popping pills for almost a month now. I wanted to see how I would do without them and I was doing great until all this drama in my life. I think it's time to pretend I'm sicker than I am so I don't have to get scolded by my mother. I am most certainly not in the mood for it.

"Mommy I'm really tired" I yawned and rolled onto my side with my back towards her.

"Okay, well I brought you some food that Mr. Norton prepared for you" she kissed the top of my head and left the room. I got out of bed and locked my door. I immediately checked my missed calls which were mostly from Ethan but Lily's name also showed up. I hit her number in order to call her but I got a panicked Ethan instead.

"Mia!?" he asked "how are you?" This was bad, should I just hang up? No, that wasn't very mature since I called him. Maybe I can turn this situation around.

"Yeah" I cleared my throat "I'm fine"

"What the hell happened last night?!" he asked

"Look I just called to apologize for what I said to you. I'm sorry, I didn't mean it." Okay I kind of meant some of it but I was done. I never wanted to talk to Ethan ever again and I wanted to end on good terms. I just could not have myself reacting like this ever again. I needed to eliminate the cause of my episode.

"What are you talking about?" he sounded confused

"You know at the restaurant. I shouldn't have said what I said to you. Also the guy bringing out my jacket and purse was a waiter" I paused "I was out with my Mom and Lily for the evening" I wanted him to feel bad for hooking up with Sara. He should feel bad because we have this weird thing going on right now and I wouldn't do anything deliberate with another person to hurt him or find comfort like he did to me.

"Oh" he said

I wasn't about it to let him think I didn't see what happened between him and that witch. "Yeah and I saw you with her" I couldn't even bring myself to say her wretched name.

"Who? Cassie?" he asked

"Yeah Cassie!" I said sarcastically "I have to go my Mom will be checking in on me anytime soon."

"Mia please, tell me what's going on? I'm really confused" he begged

"Look do us both a favor and lose this number. Or better yet I'll just change my number. Do not try to contact me in anyway." I started to weep just slightly. I knew it would be cruel to just not tell why Ethan why I was never going to speak to him again so in a moment's courage I blurted it all out. "I can't just be friends with you Ethan. You and I both know I like you a lot more than you like me so I'm done Ethan, whatever this was" I inhaled "it just isn't anymore. Do you understand me?" I asked.

"Mia" he breathed. I loved the way he said my name just then like he struggled with what I had just told him. It showed me he cared but I knew he didn't care enough, this was the best option for the both of us. We needed to move on even though it hurt. I began to remember the way he looked at me before he found out our siblings were dating. I missed him and I haven't even hung up the phone. I wanted so terribly to give us both some glimmer of hope but I didn't want it to be false. He didn't say anything after that. I wiped my tears and broke the silence.

"Okay I guess that's it then. Have a nice life Ethan" I didn't give him a chance to say anything because I didn't want him to say anything else. I didn't want him to change my mind. I hung up on him. I stared at my phone for what felt like forever. I walked over to my bed and sat still staring at it. I switched it on and called Lily. I told her I needed her and she was there in minutes, no questions.

"Mia" she hugged me.

"Lily, stop" I needed to tell her everything before my head exploded. I explained everything from start to finish and Lily sat there laughing.

"I don't know Mimi, maybe you're in too deep but there's a simple solution here" she smiled

"Nothing's ever simple" I said

"Yeah to you it isn't because you complicate things Mia. Sometimes you blow certain things out of portion" she said. Is she being serious? She my best friend, she's supposed to take my side on this!

"Yes add salt to the wound Lils, nice" I said rolling my eyes

"No you're not listening Mimi and that's you're problem" she stood up "here's some tough lovin' for ya" she stood in front of me "all you do is think about yourself, I mean come on Mia, did you actually see Ethan kiss this witch with your own eyes?" she looked at my expecting an answer. I shook my head and looked at the floor. She's right; I just jumped to a conclusion and created a problem. Realization came tumbling down on me. Ethan dislikes Sara and he would never, I mean never even consider hooking up with her. Even if he was upset. I relived Ethan's change in body language at the dinner.

"Oh my god, I'm a dramatic idiot!" I said, my palms to my forehead. I stood up and started to pace in my room. I never gave Ethan a chance to explain because I was so worried about me getting hurt. I didn't even bother to think that Ethan was also hurting. Granted I didn't know Ethan that well but he does not seem like the type to use someone to make himself feel better. I'm such a stupid stupid inconsiderate girl.

"That you are sometimes" Lily said and I shot her a look that could kill "but I love you for it" she smiled.

"What the hell am I going to do now? I told him not to contact me"

"Simple again" she said

"What? How? Tell me!"

"Calm down eager beaver." She laughed, "You never said you couldn't contact him" she arched her right brow.

"Lily you're a genius and I love you so much" I kissed her forehead and grabbed my coat. I called Ethan but he didn't answer and I didn't blame him. I threw my phone on my bed in a moment of frustration and I made my way down the stairs and nearly ran into Darren.

"Darren!" I whispered

"Miss. Grey?" he asked loudly

"SSHHHHHHHH!" I whisper-yelled. I grabbed his blazer and pushed him towards the door.

"What's going on?" he asked

"I need you to take me somewhere but you cannot tell my parents, please!" I begged. I knew my mom would freak if she knew I left my room after nearly having another of my episodes.

"I don't think that's a good idea… uh considering your condition" he said. He knew, he knew about me. Shit, I couldn't look at him anymore. I walked right by him and grabbed the keys to my car and walked out of the door but this time I didn't try to hide the fact that I was leaving. "Miss. Grey, I cannot let you do this" he said.

"Take me or restrain me, either way I'll find a way off the estate." I looked him dead in the eye for the last statement "you think you know me now but you don't. You have no idea what I'm capable of"

"Oh I don't doubt it" he said.

"Are you mocking me?" I asked

"Never Miss. Grey" he responded

"Then get into the car or pack your bags" I said. I didn't know if I had the authority to fire him but he was my security guard I should get a say in who is protecting me.

"Shall we then?" he said through his teeth.

We got into the car and we went to several places starting out with the apartment Ethan shared with his sister and Ana. He wasn't there. Where else could he be? I was beginning to get annoyed. But I knew what I had to do, all of this is happening because of me. I was the one who was unreasonable and now I'm paying the price.

An idea came to me and I went with it. I told Darren where to take me and he drove. I told him to take the long route so we could pass by the first place I met Ethan, near the park. I remembered he said he would go there to think. I kept my eye out for him but he wasn't there. Darren drove me to my last hope of finding Ethan, the beach. The place where he surprised me and thanked me for being a good friend. The place where I thought we could possibly have a shot at making each other happy.

I ran to the spot he had surprised me but all I found where fragments of that night. I looked around for him and he was no where to be found. I knew at some point we would bump into each other but I didn't want that to be our first encounter after we fought. I want us to make things right and I knew the longer I waited the harder it would be for the both of us. I sank down to my knees and watched the tide roll in. I heard people around me laughing and they were pointing at me. I was confused as to why people would be laughing but it made me uncomfortable enough to get up and move to a log on the edge of the beach. Darren joined me. I looked up at him and shrugged my shoulders.

"Want to tell me what's been going on Mia?" he asked

"Honestly, no" I laughed

"Okay" he said

There was a moment of silence between us and since I didn't want to talk about me I could ask him his opinion on a hypothetical scenario. "Can I ask you a personal question?" I looked at him. He nodded. "Do you believe in just knowing" I tried to think of a better way to put it "have you ever felt like you knew someone was right for you?" I shook my head "I'm not explaining it properly, forget it"

"No, I know what you mean" he said "and I whole heartedly believe in just knowing that someone could be the one"

"You think?"

"Oh I know" he smiled

"How so?" I asked

"I don't think it's something you can explain in words" He winked "it's something you feel in your heart"

"I'm scared I might have screwed things up with Ethan. With him, I feel like I know." I struggled for the proper words "like when we met it was perfect, almost like fate." I looked at him "I feel like I've known him longer than I have. He makes me feel something I've never felt about anyone but my family. I'm still not explaining it properly" I smiled.

"That's okay, you're not supposed to be able to explain it" he said.

"I'm sorry for what I said earlier today, it was wrong of me to threaten to fire you" I started to laugh "but to be fair I knew I don't have the authority to fire you"

"It's alright, let's just forget about it" he said

"No it really isn't. I was being an ass and I'm allowing you to punish me" I stood up. "Maybe paint ball? Water balloons?"

He started to laugh at me "I think you've punished yourself enough" he said pointing at my clothes

"OH MY GOD" I attempted to cover my pajamas, which I forgot to change out of. "Kill me"

"Stop" Darren said "you're Mia Grey, you don't follow fashion trends you set them" He was right. I removed my hands from my body and marched right towards the car.

"Let's go!" I shouted as I looked back at him. Darren wasn't following me but I was power walking towards the car and I wasn't looking ahead. I walked straight into someone and we both tripped over each other. He swung me with his arms so I would fall on top of him.

"Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry." I rushed "I wasn't looking where I was walking, are you okay?" He didn't respond. I opened my eyes to find none other than Ethan beneath me.

I immediately got off of him and we stared at each other for what felt like forever. I looked for Darren but he always seems to disappear at the worst of times. I look back for Ethan but he was gone. I look around for him as I get up and I almost thought I imagined crashing into him until I saw him from a distance. I called for him but he walked faster. I started to run and then he ran. I ran faster and tackled him from behind and we ended up in the same position as we were before. I held his arms down with all my strength as I straddled him.

"STOP IT!" I yelled he was squirming underneath me but I could tell he wasn't using all his strength and that gave me hope. "Will you please just listen to me for 5 minutes and then if you decide we'll never see each other again, I promise" he stopped moving but still no response.

"Ethan, I" I stopped "I don't want to hold you down while I'm talking to you. Do you mind if we go somewhere a little more private?" I asked. Still no response but he didn't look angry. So I rolled off of him and lay beside him and took a deep breath. He didn't get up or try to leave so I sat up and crossed my legs in his direction.

"Look Ethan, I really don't know where to start" I said as I nervously peeled the skin from my cuticles "I'm really very sorry. I truly am and I don't think even the word sorry is enough to explain how terrible I feel for what happened last night and this morning… or afternoon rather" still no response.

"I have no reason to be upset with you, I don't and I know that now. You've made it very clear that you're not looking for a relationship and I was being selfish. I was only looking out for myself and I didn't stop to think about how that would affect you" I looked at him but he wasn't looking at me. I could tell he was listening though and that was enough for me.

"Remember when we had lunch after Ana 'hooked' us up?" I laughed because we had such an awkward time that night "you told me how you honestly felt about me" I forgot the point I was trying to make "um, well in a way last night and today was my way of telling you how I felt" I shrugged my shoulders "It wasn't right, I know that. But I guess I should explain my insane episode last night before I begin apologizing for anything" I wait for a response and his lips were sealed. I took and deep breath and began.

"Last night at Ben's I saw you with Sara" this caught his attention because now he was looking straight at me. His face was stern, tired, and sad. I felt responsible because I know he's going through so much and I'm adding on more pressure. I haven't been a very good friend. I broke eye contact and looked down at my hands.

"I saw you holding her hand and you two were cozying up next to each other and then" I stopped.

"And then what?" he finally spoke and it took me by surprise, I looked at him.

"And then I saw you two leaning into each other like you were going to kiss her" I took a deep breath "and that was when I jumped to conclusions" he looked shocked as if he couldn't believe what was coming out of my mouth. I shrugged my shoulders and looked away.

"Me and Sara? KISSING?!" he laughed as if what I was saying was the most ridiculous thing he'd ever heard. "Yeah you really did jump to conclusions" he sat up.

"Yep" I said.

"So explain the whole being drenched and carried to your car" he asked "I literally haven't slept all night Mia because I was worried about your well being and then that phone call" This is the moment I was dreading the most, the part he would ask me about me. My heart rate sped and my breaths were quicker. He took notice and said, "We don't have to talk about it".

"No we really do" I said because he had a right to know what happened and if we're going to be in a friendship or any sort of relationship he needed to know.

"No really" he said, "I don't want to know at least not right now. We can talk about it some more when you're ready"

"Don't be nice to me, I don't deserve it" I said.

"Oh look it here miss bossypants, don't think I get to decide who I'm nice to?" he stood up.

"Why would you be nice to someone who has treated you like crap? You shouldn't let assholes like me into your life."

"You're not an asshole Mia" he said "you just misunderstood something"

"Yeah I am! I'm an asshole for calling you out at the restaurant. I'm an asshole for making you think I was with another guy. I'm definitely an asshole for worrying you about me which I completely don't get because you should hate my guts right now."

"But you were right. I'm lying to everyone and most importantly I'm lying to myself," he said. "I've been hiding for too long, from my family, from myself, and" he took my hand "from you" he looked at me with his big green eyes and I melted. "Last night I found Sara at Ben's party yes but… I leaned into her to tell her to stay away from both of us because I was serious about you… about us." He paused "I told her I knew what she's been up to and that I'm not in favor of her actions. I am praying that my rejection showed her there is no hope for a relationship between her and I anymore. Last night I was going to find you and well I hadn't thought that far ahead but I was going to properly ask you out on a date" He took both my hands "being with you is like magic. I don't even know how to explain the things you do to me Mia"

"Stop" I said as I stood up on my feet "please." Ethan followed.

"Why are you trying to fight this?" he leaned into me.

"No, you can't" he pushed him away.

"Why?" he asked

"I want us to be friends" I said "you know I like you. I told you that today"

"What?" he looked confused "I don't understand"

"I need to tell you about me, about my past before we continue our relationship." I said "I won't allow you to fall for me before knowing what you're getting yourself into"

"There's nothing in this world that could keep me from loving you Mia"

I laughed "yeah right" I whispered. "We'll see" I said loudly.

"I'm sorry Mia" he said

"Why are you apologizing?"

"I sent you mixed signals, I confused you and now I'm paying the price"

"I'll forgive you if you will forgive me"

"Deal. We've forgiven each other" he said, "so now what do we do?"

"A hug would be nice" I said

"Couldn't stay away from this beautiful body now could you? And now you want to feel me up huh?" he laughed

"Oh yeah just like you're going to feel all this up" I shook my hips as I ran my hands across my body.

He sharply inhaled and bit his index finger as if it pained him. I opened my arms and wrapped them around his neck. I buried my face in his neck and he did the same.

"I don't want to let go" he said

"Then don't" I said and he pulled me in closer. I brought my arms down so I could wrapped my arms around his waist and we stood there rocking back and forth with our eyes closed just taking in the moment. I wish I could live in this moment forever but at some point I knew we had to let go. I withdrew my arms first but Ethan didn't let go. I chuckled.

"Taking it all in huh?" I said

He inhaled my scent and whispered, "yes" as he nuzzled his nose into my hair.

"We have to get out of here Ethan, people are staring"

"Let them"

"Not at us" I leaned back "at me" I laughed

"This is because you're in your PJs?" he asked "cause I think you look sexy" he arched both of his eyebrows.

"You do?" I blushed

"I do" he smiled "I like the messy, no makeup, sex hair thing you've got going on today and I'd like to see more of it"

I laughed out loud "let's not get ahead of ourselves" I pushed him playfully.

"I'm trying to give you a compliment Mia" he said

"Yeah with a dash of "I'd like to sleep with you, see you in your nightgown and sex hair"" I rolled my eyes.

"I haven't thought that far ahead" he frowned "I was just trying to explain that I would love to fall asleep next to you and find you to be the first thing I see in the bright and early morning. You are the perfect vision Mia, I want to wake up next to you thinking it must be a dream but once I'm conscious I want to be fully aware that I would be the luckiest man to be in your presence." He weakly smiled

I took a deep breath in because that was a lot of swallow "wow" I responded as I shook my head and blinked repetitively. I looked up at him "who are you?" I asked "my god"

"Mia, I'm tired of pretending to be someone I'm not. I'm tired of denying myself the happiness I deserve" he moved a piece of hair behind my ear "I don't want to pay the price for what someone else did to me and I sure as hell won't let it affect our relationship from this point and on"

This was the moment I realized we were both hurt in our pasts and we were struggling to experience the unknown that the future had held before us. I wanted to erase all the pain we had both felt before we had met each other but I knew didn't have that power. But I could make a better future for both of us. Our eyes locked and I hugged him so tight. I didn't want to rush our relationship at all because I loved that we're friends who care deeply for each other. I knew I would love him with my whole heart one day and I would give myself to him completely and he would do the same. But I wouldn't dare hurt him in anyway because if I wanted him to be part of my future he needed to know about my past and present. But I pushed that thought away from my mind. I let go of him but reached for his hand pushed the sleeve back and kissed it softly.

"Thank you" I said "thank you for allowing me to see the real you"

"You're the one I should be thanking. Without you, I wouldn't have seen how unhappy I was before I met you" he cupped my face in his hands "thank you for allowing me to be myself around you"

"I wouldn't want it any other way Ethan" and I grabbed his hands and caressed them across my cheeks.

I didn't let go of his hand as we walked along the beach until it got dark. He bought us ice cream because in my hast to find him I forgot my wallet. We laughed about my ridiculous choice in pajama's which composed of Miley Cyrus as Hannah Montana (what?! They're so comfortable!). He said he knew it was a big deal for me to come out looking for him dressed in the world's worst outfit, especially for me since I am a fashionista. I explained that when I went looking for him I didn't think about myself, I thought only about him and making sure I could make things right between us. He said he was going nuts because he didn't know how to respond to my call. I had a feeling that this relationship between us would work. We were both mature and willing to make things work and that is something I've never had with a partner. The time came when we had to say goodbye to each other for the day. I could tell he didn't want to leave and neither did I.

"Let's end on a high note" I say to him

"This was one of the best days of my life" he said.

"Mine too" I hugged him and he buried his face in my hair. I laughed, "We're being so cheesy"

"I like cheese" he laughed.

"Me too, now run along before I get another chance to tackle you" I pushed him playfully. I turned around and covered my eyes "hurry up! This time I won't be so nice and let you go"

"Oh" he grabbed my waist from behind "that sounds tempting"

"Get out of here!" I laughed as I pushed him

He grunted as he kissed my forehead and then vanished.

I made my way home as soon I could because I wanted to see if Ethan had messaged me. I snuck past my parents and Mr. Norton to my bedroom. I looked for my phone and found it wrapped in my blanket on my bed. There were multiple messages from Ethan.

"_Mia, I know it has only been mere seconds since we last saw each other but I miss you already"_

"_I want to see you again, when can I see you?"_

"_Meet me tonight Mia, please?" _

"_Are we still on for the surprise? You've been putting this surprise off and it's been driving me crazy just like I'm crazy about you" _

"_I guess it's late and you've gone to sleep. I hope you have sweet dreams, Mia. Goodnight beautiful." _

I immediately curled into bed and hugged my phone with an expanded feeling in my chest. It was as if my heart grew and my rib could not cage it. I heard my door open and I felt hopeful that it would be Ethan but it was my mother.

"Mia Grey, you are in big trouble missy" she was livid.

"Mom, I"

"Don't you dare interrupt me when I am speaking to you!" she yelled and I shut my mouth. "Just what were you thinking leaving the house in your condition young lady?!" She looked at me and I was about to answer but she began yelling at me again "I mean what was going through your head Mia when you thought it would be okay to leave the house after you've just had an episode?" she paused to take a breath and calm herself down. "Mia baby, what's going on? Why have you stopped taking your medication?" she said calmly.

"I thought I was better, I mean" I started to cry. Today was such an emotional day and I needed to release the stress I felt. "I don't know" I shrugged my shoulders

"Baby, I know" she put her arms around me "I know. I'm sorry"

"I'm not crazy, I haven't had an episode for months even close to a year" I sniffed

"It's not your fault honey, you know that. It's not your fault," she said firmly.

"I was doing fine without my meds" I said "I haven't been taking them for a whole month"

"But baby you know that's not healthy. You need to take your medication in order to keep the balance"

"I know" I said "I just wish it wasn't like this, I wish I wasn't like this"

"Mia, you are not ordinary and you're like no one else" she held my face in her hands "you are extraordinary and never wish to be anything but"

"I love you mommy" I hugged her tightly.

"Love you baby" she said wiping my tears "now get some rest and we can discuss this at a different time"

"Goodnight Mom" I said

"Night baby" she said as she turned the light off and left my room.

I read Ethan's messages again but I didn't want to text him back because I was afraid I would wake him or stay up all night talking to him. I clutched my phone and I fell asleep with it in my arms with tears of happiness flowing out of my eyes.

_**So… let me know what you think! What do you think Mia's episode was about? And do you like what happened between Ethan and Mia? Also I'm very curious to hear what you guys think about how I'm writing for Lily. Do we like her or hate her? Maybe a bit of both?**_

_**Also I've got a special guest appearing in the next chapter! Who do you think it is!? Let me know!**_

_**Thanks again for reading, until next time.**_


	13. The Unexpected Visit

_**Hello all! How are you guys?! I feel like I never ask you that! I'd really like to get to know more about you guys and I'd love to answer any questions you have for me. So ask away and I'll answer in the next chapter. **_

_**So questions: What is your name? Age? What country are you from?**_

_**Thanks for the reviews, favourites, and alerts. Our special guest is here! So enjoy the chapter! Thanks for reading! **_

It's a brand new day. I wake with a new attitude and a thirst for life. I check my phone to find more messages from Ethan.

"_Good morning beautiful, I hope you had a good nights rest. It'll be raining today so if you're going out dress appropriately so you don't fall ill again."_ Why is he so perfect? To even think that his previous girlfriend got a taste of the true Ethan and broke his heart was mind-boggling to me.

"_Mia, wake up beautiful"_ he could make me blush through text.

"_If you're reading this, why are you torturing me? Please respond to me" _

I immediately texted him back

"_Morning Ethan! I'm not torturing you; I just woke up a minute ago. Why are you so amazing?"_ I hit send and got up to get ready for the new day. I take my phone to the dining table for breakfast with mom and dad halfway through their meal.

"Morning!" I say smiling.

"Morning honey" Dad says.

"Morning Mia, look at you" she smiled "you look great this morning"

I couldn't wipe the smile off of my face

"Thanks Mom"

"What's got you all giggly?" Dad asks.

"Nothing!" I said smirking. Curse the edges of my mouth; they can never cooperate with me.

"Doesn't seem like nothing" Mom eyed me suspiciously.

"I swear, I'm just in a really good mood" I said, "I've decided that I'm not going to mope around. I am in charge of my destiny and I won't let myself be sad for what happened a couple of nights ago"

Mr. Norton brought out his famous pancakes and eggs. I took my first bite.

"My god, Mr. Norton, these pancakes are especially delicious today! Did you add anything new to them?"

"Why yes Miss. Grey, I added a bit of vanilla extract and a pinch of cinnamon to the batter. If it pleases you I shall add them to the original recipe" he says

"Only if you want to Mr. Norton, you could always make it optional. But my god these are delicious!" I say just as my phone begins to beep. I take a quick peek and I begin chuckling.

"_I'm god-sent what can I say?"_ Ethan texted. I turn my phone around and attempt to eat with this very large grin on my face. It's nearly impossible to eat or drink while a boy is flirting with you in front of your parents.

"Mia. You're blushing" Dad noticed.

"Yes, you are. What's so funny?" Mom asks.

"Oh nothing, Lily is just hung-over and she has a presentation at school. You know the usual," I say and my phone buzzes again.

"_You really are trying to torture me aren't you?"_ I laugh so hard I nearly choke.

"Lily is such an idiot" I cough.

"Just tell her you're having a nice meal with your family" Dad said

"I'll text her" I grabbed my phone to text Ethan

"_Eating breakfast with the fam, talk to you as soon as I can! ;)"_

"Yeah, tell that crazy bitch to get a life and stop pining after Christian" I heard a familiar voice say. I turn around and I jump out of my seat and bear hug my older brother.

"Elliot!" I screamed.

"Hey Mia!" he hugged back.

"Come sit beside me" I pulled him to the table.

"Hold on, let me say hi to Mom and Dad first" he said

"Elliot! What a surprise! It's so nice to see you son," said my dad

"Hey Mom" he said as he embraced her and dad. "Dad" he said.

"Join us" my mom gestured

"Sure but I've already had breakfast and I can't stay very long" he said

"Oh why not?" I said disappointed

"Oh I've got to see Kate" he winked.

"So you're serious about this girl?" Mom asked Elliot as if she was interrogating him.

"Why do you always ask that whenever I come home? Of course Mother" he responded "of course I am, why wouldn't I be?"

"Because you said the same thing about Jessica, Rachel, Casey, Ashley, and the other numerous women whose names I cannot think of right now. What about that architect Gia?"

Mom was less protective of Elliot and more so protective of the women he dated. Every week it would be a new girl and although my parents don't know it, some men.

"I never said I was a role model" Elliot winked at me and I rolled my eyes at him

"Elliot, son let's be serious" Dad stepped in "and do not use that tone with your mother"

"Yeah Lelliot, stop being an ass to Mom" I laughed.

"Shut up Mia!" he said

"Whatever, you know Mom's right. You're going to break poor Kate's heart and it's going to be messy"

"Messy, huh?" he said mischievously "why?"

"Messy cause you're a great guy whose a real douche! That poor girl is going to fall for your good looks and charm and then once you fuck her she's not going to be interesting anymore and you're going to move on to the next bimbo who catches your eye," I said with conviction.

"Don't talk about Kate like that!" he yelled.

His reply took me aback. He was genuinely hurt by what I said about his new fling. This was a little out of character for Elliot. Maybe this time was different? No, this was Elliot we were talking about. He's a womanizer.

"Mia apologize to your brother" Dad said.

"No, I'm just being honest. I hate that you do this to yourself and others, Elliot" I stood up "you call your one night stands relationships and that's misleading to these poor women. These girls are someone's sister, daughter, or" I was at a loss for words

"Someone else's wife" Elliot threw his head back laughing.

"My god Elliot, I feel sorry for you. You'll never find anyone who loves you because you don't even love and respect yourself." I grab my phone and excuse myself from the table.

"Oh like the way you love Kate's brother?" he said smugly. I stop dead in my tracks and turn around.

"What was his name? Ethan?" he asked as he arched his brow.

"I don't love Ethan, we're just friends" I said calmly.

"Right," he said, "'messy' was the word you used, wasn't it? Maybe you're just afraid that if I screw things up with Kate I'll be screwing up whatever you have with her brother." Elliot shrugged his shoulders and wrapped his arm around Mom's shoulder.

"Yeah so what if I am? He's a good friend and I don't want to pay the price for your mistakes!" I yelled.

"So you do like him?" he just sat there laughing at me. I looked over at my parents and then at Mr. Norton. They were all waiting for my answer. I felt a major anxiety build up in my chest and I began to take small but quick breaths.

"Elliot" mom said. "Stop"

"No Mom, it's bright an early and Mia is ready for a fight" he said

"I came here to see you, dad and her to catch up on what you guys are up to and I come home to this" he stood up "maybe this was a mistake" he was walking out of the house. I instantly felt bad because I know that Mom and Dad don't get to see very much of Elliot or Christian.

"Elliot! Wait!" I grabbed his wrist "please don't go. I'm sorry, I'm sorry for everything. Please don't leave because of me" he looked down at me and took a deep breath. He leaned into me for what I thought would be a hug but instead he whispered into my ear.

"So you do like him, right?" I slapped his chest, my god my brother has no limits.

"Yes!" I yelled out loud "are you happy now!?"

"Oh yeah" he winked "and for the record if I were to leave it wouldn't be because of you, so don't flatter yourself sweetheart"

"My goodness, I can't even be around you right now!" I laughed.

"Yet, you are" he said.

"Seriously Elliot, get away from me cause I'm about to physically hurt you"

"Oh Mia, that's quite impossible" he flexed his muscles.

This set me off the edge.

"Want to bet? I've been training for a marathon so you better start running!"

"A marathon?" he laughed "Oh I'm so scared" he said sarcastically. Elliot ran quickly behind Dad and I ran after him.

"You better be," I said when I reached Dad "you do not want to mess with this"

"MOM! She's crazy!" he yelled, "PROTECT ME or else she'll stab all of us in our sleep"

"You better sleep with one eye open Elliot, I'm coming for you" I grabbed a butter knife from the counter and ran after him.

"You've been spending a little too much time with Lily. I think it's time we cut our ties from her don't you think Mia?" he said

"Oh don't worry about Lily's influence on me Elliot," I said, "the only concern you should have right now is for your own well being!"

Dad took the butter knife from my hands

"I think that's quite enough for one day," he said

"Yeah listen to dad," Elliot said

"Fine, truce?"

"Truce"

We walked over to the dining table he told us about his trip with Kate and how he's never felt this way about another person before. In a way it scared me because Ethan initially did not like the fact that Kate and Elliot were together but I am very happy for my older brother. He deserves to find love and if Kate makes him happy then I'm all for it. The way he spoke about Kate was different than the way he spoke about his other flings. He spoke of her with such respect, which led me to believe that he truly is serious about this relationship. He even brought up a future with her, which is completely new to hear from him. He talked about getting married and settling down with her. He joked about me catering it since I had gone to culinary school in France.

We finished breakfast and Elliot had to leave right afterwards to meet the possible "love of his life" as he described her.

"It was really nice seeing and catching up with you son, please come home more often" my mom begged, "We miss you"

"Of course mom, I'll try my best" he hugged her "I promise"

"I'll hold you to that promise Elliot," Dad said

"No pressure" Elliot winked

"See you soon?" I said as Elliot hugged me goodbye

"Yeah laters, baby sis" he said as he strutted out the door.

Things with Ethan have been rocky lately and I see no point in watching our relationship crumble because of this conversation with Elliot. What he doesn't know won't hurt him, plus Elliot has always been a big talker. He never follows through with his plans. So no need to ruin what Ethan and I have right now over something that could possibly happen. The Kavanagh family has some great kids since both Elliot and I have found possibly our other half. I just hope to God keeping this from Ethan doesn't blow up in my face.

I ran upstairs and got dressed to apply for jobs. I chose something sleek and sexy. High-waisted black skinny jeans, a white sheer top with a black collar, buttons and cuffs. I decided on a red blazer. I kept my makeup to a bare minimum. I didn't want to over do it. I wanted them to see me.

I knew I could get a job in the world of culinary and although I like food I don't exactly love it. I majored in French cuisine working under the world-renowned Chef Floubert. He was a great mentor but rough around the edges. He made me do things I didn't feel I needed to do in order to learn cuisine. But his crazy lessons always had a point. Something was always learnt with his interesting teaching methods. Working under him was probably the highlight of my past year. He was so passionate about food and it was an honor to watch him in his niche. He loved everything about food so much so that you could taste the love he put into his dishes. I wanted to feel that way about something or someone.

They always say you know what you want, but I honestly don't have a clue. I know my brothers are successful and I could get a job with them instantly or get them or my parents to make a call for me. But I'm a hard worker and I want to work for what I want. I've never been handed anything in my life and I wasn't about to start now. I want to earn my position and to know that I deserve my success because of my hard work.

I needed to get a job just to save up to move out of my parents' house. I'm 22 and I need to get out and live my own life without my parents hovering over every thing I do. Don't get me wrong, I love my parents so much and I know without them I wouldn't have a thing but I want to be independent. I want to be able to take care of myself and in order to do that I needed to get a job. Even if it's a job I hate. I called Lily because I needed to talk to someone and she gives the best advice.

"Hey Lily!" I said

"Hey sweet cheeks, how are you doing?" I forgot I hadn't returned her calls yesterday. I instantly felt bad.

"I'm good you know. I'm sorry for getting back to you so late it's been kind of hectic on my end"

"No worries, I just want you to be okay" she said "so how are you, really?"

"I'm better, I feel like I'm constantly apologizing for everything." I blurted out the truth. I felt like I was apologizing for being me. I felt like I was the only one who was wrong. I don't even understand how I feel so I'm not even going to bother explaining it in my head let alone to someone else. It's probably stupid anyways if I can't even figure it out.

"I'm glad you're better but I'm sad that you feel obligated to apologize to everyone" she said

"Thanks" I weakly laughed.

"Okay, let's just forget about it" she said "I'm glad you're okay and I want to thank you for calling me to let me know. It's given me a peace of mind and you know if there's anything I can do to help I'm always here for you."

"I love you Lily, you're the best" I wanted to hug her so bad

"Love you too Mimi!" she said

"And there is something you can do for me" I said.

"Oh?"

"I'm looking for a job," I said "specifically as a chef or a sous chef"

"Baby that would be perfect for you!" she shrieked, "you've just come from Paris and you've been trained by Monsieur Floubert! You'll get a job in no time! Actually I'm quite surprised that people aren't lined up at your door!"

"I don't know Lily, where would I apply?" I asked

"Why don't you apply to the restaurant we ate at the other night?" she said.

"You know" I said, "That isn't a bad idea! I'll give them a call and see in they're hiring"

"Yeah and try some smaller holes in the wall, you never know you could make it a household name with all your background!"

"You think I could do that?" I asked

"Of course Mia!" she said "have you tried your own macrons?!"

"They are pretty delicious aren't they?"

"Um yeah they are! And don't even get me started on your savory dishes" she moaned "what was that that dish with the red wine and veggies in a pot you made me the night you came home?"

I laughed "Boeuf Bourguignon?"

"Yeah I could never pronounce it but it's not like you ever let me forget it!"

"You made me promise to never speak French to you or about you ever again" we both laughed.

"Oui Madmoiselle et tu ne oublies pas!"

"Jamais!"

"Bon!" I could hear how proud she was of herself for speaking French properly. Although it was a little rough it wasn't as horrible as it was a couple of months ago. I assume she has been taking classes without telling me.

"Thanks for being a good friend Lils, you know I love you," I said

"Of course anytime, let me know how it goes with the whole job hunting!"

"Okay, talk to you soon!"

"Bye babes" we both hung up. I immediately printed out my resume and plugged my earphones into my ears and left the house escorted by Darren of course. I told him to stop at every possible French restaurant or bakery. First stop was at the restaurant from a couple of nights ago. I saw Gabe as soon as I got out of the car.

"Hey Gabe!" I said smiling "how's it going?"

"It's going good" he said awkwardly "you know the usual work and such. I'm stuck as the host today"

"Ah! Quite a terrible job if I do say so myself" I winked.

"A table for 2?" he asked while looking over my shoulder at Darren.

"Oh god no!" I laughed, "I'm here to apply for a job and this is Darren, my personal body guard"

Gabe laughed "that's funny, it's nice to meet you 'Mia's personal body guard'" he said sarcastically.

Darren just nodded in his direction and urged me to hurry up because we had a million more stops to make.

"Hey Gabe, can I speak to the manager of the restaurant or whoever is responsible for hiring?" I asked

"Sure but she just hired a bunch of new waiters and waitresses" he said.

I found it kind of adorable that he thought I was applying to be a waitress.

"Sure I'd like to speak with her anyways" I said.

"I'll be just a minute" Gabe called someone over to take over his hosting station until he got Caroline. A very petite partisan looking woman with a sleek bob haircut in her early 40s began walking towards me and looked a little upset.

"Bonjour Mademoiselle, Gabriel has told me you are looking for a position here and I have to regretfully inform you that we are currently not hiring waitresses at the moment" she said in her French accent.

"Bonjour Madame, actually I'm here to apply for a position in the kitchen," I said as I shook her hand firmly. I handed her my resume and she was squinting her eyes while reading my resume. I decided to chime in with my credentials.

"As you can see Madame I spent the majority of last year studying under Monsieur Floubert and I can get you a reference letter from him recommending me to your restaurant" She held up a hand to stop me from speaking.

"Non, we are fully staffed" she said "your credentials are quite impressive for someone your age but I cannot hire you based on what you've studied" she looked at my resume for my name

"Mademoiselle Grey, you need experience in the kitchen without being taught. You need to be able to navigate within a kitchen and I can tell you are not ready for my kitchen"

"But Madame" I said ready to prove her wrong but she stopped me.

"Non, I must get back to my restaurant. I'm very sorry to have to tell you this thing, but you will thank me one day" she said as she walked away. I stood there so embarrassed as Gabe, Darren, and the replacement host looked at me with pity.

Caroline turned around "come back to me when you've got some experience"

"Can I ask you a question Madame?!" I yelled after her.

She nodded, "where would you suggest I go to gain experience?"

"Anywhere, even fast food" she said

"But, I've been trained for a legitimate kitchen Madame"

"Yes but times are tough and most positions at top restaurants have been occupied with experienced chefs, you need to be able to show me something better than a piece of paper"

"Alright Madame, thank you for your time"

"Mia," she called after me "if you're any good with pastries there is a patisserie just around the corner I know the owner and he's looking for someone to hire"

"Thank you so much!" I rush around the corner to find a very tiny whole in the wall type bakery. But with the proper décor this bakery could be a hot spot in Seattle! I walked into the bakery and the smell of bread, sweets, and espresso inflamed my nostrils. The store was not as clean as it could be and this made me feel a bit bad for the old man who occupied the front counter. He was short, fat with a big belly and he smiled at me when I walked towards him.

"Hello young lady" he said "what can I get for you today"

"Hi there, I was just wondering if I could speak to a manager?" I asked. I've learnt that it's always good to ask for a manager instead of assuming who the manager was when job hunting.

"Ah yes I am the manager! I've been hiring for months but no one seems to apply here" he said looking at the folder in my arms.

"I'd love to work here if you're willing to consider me," I said. I knew I would be paid minimum wage but it was better than sitting at home and doing nothing.

"Of course, do you have a resume?" he asked

"Yes sir" I said as I handed him my resume.

He put his glasses on with a shaky hand and he held the paper away from him as he peered down at my credentials. His eyebrows went up and his lips slightly frowned at the same time indicating that he was impressed with what I have to offer him and his bakery.

"So Mia," he said, "you've studied with Chef Floubert?" he asked

"Yes I have and it was an amazing experience. He is so talented and I learned so much from him" I replied

"Very impressive, did he teach you how to cook savory or can you also bake?" he asked

"He taught me how to cook and how to bake. I am familiar with both but of course I'd have to adjust to the recipes you use at your bakery."

I decided in a split second I would be a little forth coming "and if I do have the pleasure of working at your lovely bakery I would love to put some of my own recipes to good use"

"Why yes that would be great!" he smiled but it immediately faded and I could tell he was becoming more serious with this on the spot interview. Fear immediately started pulsating in my chest.

"Mia, I need someone but you are so experienced I don't know if my small bakery is worthy of you"

"How could you say that about your bakery? I think if you do hire me, we can spruce this place up, add recipes, and hike up the quality of your pastries and we could be back in business. You just have to have faith that your investment in me will be worth the while" I said

He shook his head then looked up at me "your optimism is admirable" he said "if you can help me make this bakery into a household name you've got yourself a job, young lady"

"I can help you do that sir" I smiled and my thoughts were running a mile a minute with ideas about what to do with the bakery and it's décor.

He stood up and reached out his right hand. I took his hand in mine and shook it as he said "Well Mia, Welcome to Cavity"

"Thank you so much sir!" I hugged him "but I think we might need to change that store name" he laughed and coughed.

"Call me JP" he cleared his throat.

"Short for Jean-Paul?" I asked

"Yes but I never learned how to speak French so I go by JP" he said

"Don't worry about it!"

I was so excited about this opportunity because although I didn't love it completely it was something I enjoyed doing and I liked the fact that this job wasn't focused on just the food. JP gave me full creative freedom to do what was needed for the bakery. I walked around the bakery and took pictures of the small store. I asked him what he would like to see in his bakery and he said customers. He wanted this to be a hip place for the youth of today. He showed me around the back and told me that only him and his wife worked in the bakery. I noticed the past tense and it made my heart ache. I didn't want to ask him any questions but like any other interview he wanted to know if I had any questions.

"What?" I said coming out of my daze "I mean no, I don't"

"Alright, so I'll see you next week?" he said "first thing on Monday morning"

"See you then!" I said as I walked out of the bakery. I took my phone out for the first time in hours and I see several text messages from Ethan.

"_Dinner tonight at my place? The girls are out with their boyfriends and I'm sitting here all alone thinking about you" _

"_I promise we can order take out and just watch movies or something." _

"_You're killing me Mia!"_ I laughed at his last text message.

"_Hold your horses boy! I've been job-hunting today and I have so much to tell you. So yes to dinner but only if you'll let me cook for you ;)"_ I hit send

"_Looking forward to all of it, especially to see you ;)" _

"_I'll pick you up for some grocery shopping, unless that's too boring for you?" _

"_No not at all! I'd love to go!"_

"_Okay, I'll be there in half an hour. I need to go home and change for the occasion. You should see me in this ridiculous professional get up" _

"_Oh, I bet you look sexy ;)"_

"_Is that a fantasy of yours? A boss or a professor seducing you?" _

"_I don't know any man or woman for that matter who doesn't like their partner in a suit."_

"_Well, I really need to save this outfit for another time then ;)" _

"_I am in searing pain right now. I don't get it, why must you change your outfit?!" _

"_Because I'm not comfortable in this VERY tight outfit ;)" _

"_Stop it Mia, don't tease me"_

"_I'm home now! I just need to change and I'll be on my way to your place. Do me a favor; wear that leather jacket I saw at your place a while back. I love a man in leather ;) see you soon!" _

I got out of the car and rushed to get changed so I could meet with Ethan. I couldn't wait to see him and tell him about my new job and project. Most importantly I couldn't wait to spend more time with him as I cook for him at his place. I could jump for joy for hours with this newfound giddiness within my body. I ran into my closet and grabbed my little black dress, a hot pink belt, and my blue jean jacket and grabbed my sequined blue ballet flats. I threw it all on, touched up my makeup and tied my hair into a high ponytail. I was out the door within minutes and headed towards Ethan's temporary apartment he shared with Ana and his sister Kate.

"_I'm on my way to your place, I'll be there sooner than expected" _

"_Can't wait!"_

_**What do you think about this chapter? I thought it would be time for Mia to get her act together. **_

_**Did you enjoy reading about our special guest?! **_

_**And I seriously cannot wait for you guys to read the next chapter. Mia and Ethan go on their REAL first date! (FINALLY) And Ethan explains why he was hesitant to get close to Mia! And I've finally figured out a background story for Mia and I cannot wait to write it! I think you will be pleased! **_


	14. First Date

_**Hey readers! Sorry it's been a while! I've been tweaking this chapter a lot because it has a lot of important content about the past, present and future of this story and I wanted to get it right (I hope I did!). It's the longest chapter I've written to date so I hope it was worth the wait. As always, thank you for reading, alerting, reviewing, and favourting! So enough with the thank yous and excuses! Here's Mia and Ethan's first real date! **_

"_I'm almost there so leave your apartment now so you can just jump into the car when I get there" _

"_Okay, see you soon"_

I arrived at his apartment within minutes because there was hardly any traffic. I saw him standing by a concrete wall with his hair pushed messily back, dark jeans that hugged his fantastic booty and a light denim blue button up with his sexy leather jacket. He smiled as he walked toward the car. He was absolutely drop dead gorgeous today and his smile made my heart flutter. I noticed a car pull up in my rear view mirror but I promised myself I would ignore Darren just for tonight.

I got Darren's "permission" to take my car and have one night alone with Ethan. He didn't like it because Ethan's parking lot was the last time I saw Sean and he was paid to make sure I was safe at all times, or so he lectured me. We came to a compromising agreement before I left the house.

"_See ya!" I said_

"_Oh I don't think so Miss Grey" Darren responded_

"_You're not coming with me Darren," I laughed_

"_Yes I am, it's my job Miss. Grey"_

"_I don't think so," I said as I tried to walk by him but he stood right in front of me and prevented me from leaving. _

"_Please, this is ridiculous" _

"_No way am I letting you go back to the place without me" he stated_

"_Why not?"_

"_Isn't it obvious!?" _

"_No!" I yelled_

_Darren took a deep breath and calmed himself down before speaking._

"_That's the last place you saw Sean, who knows what he's capable of and what could do to you or Ethan"_

"_Oh my goodness I completely forgot" I felt so absentminded, how could I forget something as traumatic as that? Maybe my forgetfulness is my mind's way of coping with the idea of Sean still being out there. I could feel the anxiety build up in my chest. _

"_I cannot let you go to that place alone, not with what happened last time and all that has been going on recently in that neighbourhood." Darren broke eye contact which led me to believe that he's either not telling me something or he's truly concerned for my well being; perhaps more so than I thought. _

_I took a deep breath._

"_Fine, okay" _

"_I'm glad we agree now if you could just make your way to the car I'll gladly take you anywhere you need to go"_

"_Not so fast Darren, we both have to compromise," I said_

"_How so?"_

_I smiled. I was glad he was willing to listen to what I had to suggest rather than parenting me into something I did not want to do. _

"_We take separate cars and you keep your distance. I don't even want to know you're there" But in a way I was glad he was fixed on coming with me because I wouldn't even know what to do if Sean were to show up and try to harm me; or even worse Ethan. _

"_Okay" he sounded offended_

"_I don't mean it in a negative way Darren but I'm just so sick of having a baby sitter with me at all times. I'm going to be with someone, someone I really like and it kind of sucks that I have to take someone with me. I mean could you imagine taking me on one of your dates with your girl? How embarrassing would that be? Or at least awkward" _

"_I understand and I agree to your terms." He didn't sound very pleased but he agreed and off we went._

Ethan got into the car and reached over to the driver's side to give me a hug

"Hey Mia" he said taking in my scent

"Hey, how are you?" I said

"Better now that you're here" he said

"Aw, why?" I asked "rough day?"

"My days are always better when you're around even if they are good days." He sighed "but it was quite a rough day."

"What happened?"I asked as I pulled out of his driveway and onto the road.

"I've been having trouble apartment hunting, I know we said we would go look at apartments together but I've been looking into a couple and I went to see five of them today and none of them are right"

"That's frustrating" I sympathized with him. There isn't a place he can call home right now and I'm sure that's difficult.

"No kidding, I just want a place of my own" he said "you have no idea how badly I want a place for us to be together, alone, and safe"

I noticed his use of the word safe and I have a feeling everyone knows something I don't.

"And we will be all of those things tonight" I said, "what's gotten into you?"

"Have you not heard?" he said

"Heard what?" I asked

"There's some crazy girl on the loose" he said "one of Christian's ex's. He made sure I knew in order to keep an eye on Ana and Kate around the apartment"

"Christian has ex's?" I asked and half laughed

"Apparently"

"Yeah well my brother and I really know how to pick out the crazies" I joked

"Don't I know the feeling?" Ethan said

"What does that mean!?" I hit his chest

"Not you! I meant Sara!" he laughed, "I thought you would get that"

"Oh yes of course" I shook my head. He still doesn't know that that word is a trigger word for me. I immediately change the subject after the awkward silence.

"Well I for one am very excited to tell you some good news!"

"Yes what is this good news you've been so eager to tell me!? Go on, what is it?!" he asked

"If you'd give me a chance to speak then maybe I would!" I laughed

"My apologies, continue"

I paused for effect and blurted it out with excitement.

"I got myself a job!"

"Wow Mia" he said "that's huge! Congrats! Where at?"

"This small hole in the wall bakery downtown. The owner is giving me full creative freedom"

"Oh I thought it you were pursuing fashion" he sounded confused.

"No, I wish" I said and I explained my culinary background to him.

"Oh wow, I never knew this about you" he said

"Did I not mention I just got back from Paris?" I asked

"No, but I guess we were occupied with other things"

"Well now you know something new about me" I said "so tell me something new about you"

"I don't even know what to say, um"

"It could be anything, it doesn't have to be something big" I said, "like here's another fact you don't know about me. I had a pet this one time that I over fed until it died, you're in the presence of a murderer"

"Oh god, someone get me out of this car!" he said sarcastically.

"Ha-ha, very funny." I said, "Now go on! Tell me something about you"

"You were wrong the other day" he said seriously

"Oh? About what?" I laughed

"When you said on the phone that you liked me more than I liked you," he said, "you're wrong" I didn't say anything and waited for him to explain.

"I've liked you from the minute you fell that very first morning we met. I kept my distance from you to be honest because I knew I would try to find something wrong with you and ruin everything." He continued

"I guess what I'm trying to say is that I like you so much so I would be willing to let you go so you did not have to feel the pain of loving me and losing me"

"That's very presumptuous of you" I said "does my opinion not matter?"

"What do you mean?" he asked

"Would I not get a say in this decision of us not being together?" I said "isn't that how it's supposed to work? Like a team?"

"Yes but you don't know enough of my past to know why I'm willing to not feel happiness in order to avoid pain altogether." He replied

"Well then tell me," I said

"I don't know, this isn't a really good time. I'd really like for tonight be to a good night and perhaps if the subject were to come up again after dinner I'd divulge deeper into this content but for now we shop for food" he said as I parked the car by the nearest whole foods.

"Alright, we're here" I parked the car and got out. My mind was trying to decipher what Ethan had just said. What happened in his past that was so bad that he didn't even want to feel a shred of happiness because he feared pain would follow? Who had treated him so poorly? I wanted to strangle this person for even thinking of hurting someone, as kind and gentle as someone like Ethan. My mind reverted back to reality as we walked into the store.

"So what exactly are we going to make?" Ethan asked. I loved that he said 'we'.

"Um, I was sort of thinking of surprising you" I said, "I need to put my culinary skills to the test"

"Another surprise?" he sighed "I can't take anymore surprises. I mean I can at least get a hint?"

"It'll be French"

"Yeah that helps but it better not be snails" he faked a gag "so gross"

"I've got something else in mind, it's called Coq au Vin"

"What on what?" he asked and I just laughed

"You'll see" I winked

We walked into each aisle and grabbed all the ingredients for dinner. When I was finished I noticed Ethan had been missing. I lost Ethan for about 15 minutes and found him in the frozen section trying to decide which ice cream he wanted for dessert. We decided on chocolate chip mint and strawberry cheesecake ice cream even though I told him I would be making dessert.

"Yeah but who doesn't love ice cream?" he said

"I'm making dessert Ethan, it's a waste. We won't eat any tonight"

"Well then I'll get it for another time"

"Why? You preparing for a bad break up?" I laughed

"No, but it's always good to have some ice cream handy. You never know when you need some comforting" I felt bad for laughing. Did he think I would break his heart or hurt him? Have I already hurt him? Was I the cause of any sort of pain he felt?

"You're right, let's get the ice cream just in case I'm too tired to make dessert or we get distracted" I winked.

"Distracted?" he asked

"Distracted" I arched my brow.

"Oh" he said quietly "oh!" he said louder and then he cleared his throat. I giggled because he was being adorable and I loved that I could make him so coy.

"So I'm done," I said, "let's head back to your place and get this thing going. I hope you're not too hungry because this takes a couple of hours to make"

"Yeah why don't we grab a snack or something just in case we get hungry as we're cooking"

"Good idea, any suggestions?"

"I don't know, chips?" he shrugged

"Chips with French fine dining? I don't think so"

"Then?"

"Crackers, cheese and apple cider" I said and walked towards the cookie and cracker aisle.

"Oh la la! Fancy" he said with a French accent.

"I like rice crackers with blue cheese"

"Yeah I'm not much of a cheese expert so if it tastes good then yeah I'm all for it"

"Now for the apple cider"

"Lead the way" he said

We walked back across to the other side of the store where we choose our burgundy wine to pick our apple cider. The aisle was empty and I walked right to the end of the lane where all the non-alcoholic beverages were. There were many options for apple cider but from different companies. I felt like I was being watched from a distance and quickly looking around discovering that there was no one to be found. I grabbed the most expensive one and put it into my cart because I needed to get started on this meal.

"Let's get the hell out of here!" I said, "I'm already sick of this place and it's giving me the creeps"

Ethan was standing in line at the register "agreed!"

On our way back to Ethan's place I asked him to tell me something I didn't know about him. I figured it was a fun way to get to know each other.

"Okay I got one" he said, "one time I put gum into Kate's hair and I told her the only way to get it off was to cut all of her hair off."

"No you didn't," I said in horror

"Yeah I did! And guess what?! She went to the bathroom and snipped a huge chunk of her hair off and also shaved her eyebrows"

"My goodness, when was this?" I asked

"We were between the ages of 8 and 10"

"Poor Kate! I feel so bad that she had to be raised with a troublemaker like you!"

"Yeah she had to get straight bangs to cover her non-existent eyebrows and don't you worry about her" he said "oh no don't you dare worry a bit for her at all. She's pretty on the outside but a pure devil in flesh in blood on the inside. She got me back so good that it has lasted until this day!"

"What!? How so?"

"Once she figured out I was behind the whole thing she introduced me to one of her best friends older sisters" he looked over at me with a blank expression and I gave him a questioning look until I realized who he was talking about. We both started to laugh hysterically.

"Sara!?" I laughed, "Oh my god that's the best prank EVER!"

"Yeah no kidding! A prank that has lasted multiple years" he said

"I feel like I should send her a congratulatory bouquet of flowers with chocolate" I laughed, "hands down the funniest thing I've ever heard"

"Oh yeah by all means, please" he said "send flowers to the woman who introduced me to my so-called future wife"

"Yeah well no one forced you to date her" I said, "You did that all on your own"

"Oh god don't even get me started on our relationship"

"Was it really that bad?" I asked

"Of course! Like I said before I never loved her and I foresaw the end before it started. It was one of the worst if not the worst mistake of my life"

"Wow" I said shocked "never tell her that, ever"

"Why not?"

"Even if you hate her, you cannot hate her that much. Sometimes there are things that need to be left unsaid and in this case I would agree with that statement"

"Maybe you're right"

"Could you imagine how she would react to that?" I laughed trying to make light of the situation.

"Yeah she'd go ballistic!"

"She's fucking crazy" I cleared my throat "I literally think she's capable of murder"

"No shit, why do you think I reacted the way I did at dinner with my family?"

"I could feel your whole body tense up"

"That's another thing you need to know about me" he said, "I'm a terrible liar"

"Good to know, I'll keep that in mind"

We made our way into his apartment and I started prepping for dinner. Ethan put the groceries we didn't need into the refrigerator and helped me locate all the pots, pans, and utensils I needed to make food. Ethan and I cut up all the veggies and as we were preparing dinner I could not stop thinking about what Ethan had said before. His voice echoed in my mind: "you don't know enough of my past to know why I'm willing to not feel happiness in order to avoid pain altogether"

"Hey Ethan" I called

"Yeah"

"You don't have to talk about it but I've been meaning to ask you about your past" he stayed silent "what happened to you?"

"I don't really like talking about it"

"Sorry, we don't have to talk about it. I was just wondering" I regretted asking him. I knew that somewhere inside he had been terribly hurt by someone he cared deeply about. The fact that he won't even talk about it just leads me to believe he is still not over it.

"Everything has a time and place but tonight isn't that time. I'll tell you what you need to know about me and you do the same for me" I didn't like what he said.

"So that's all I'll ever get? A censored Ethan?" I asked

"That's not what I meant," he said

"Then what do you mean?" I could see that he realized his statement rang truer than he thought. I just turned around and continued to fiddle around with my masterpiece. He wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his chin on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry Mia, I'm so used to hiding myself from everyone. It's just a bad habit," he said as he kissed my shoulder "just be patient with me"

I turned around and looked up at him "I don't want it to seem like I'm snooping around in your business. You're right I have no right to ask you about your personal life"

"No, you have every right to do as you please" he said "but it's just not the right moment."

"Alright" I said, "let's get those crackers and cheese out. I'll get the apple cider from the refrigerator"

"Yeah let's watch something, how long is this supposed to cook for?"

"Once I add the red wine, garlic, and tomato paste it should be 15-20 minutes until the chicken is tender"

"I'm starving!"

"Well then I have to check if all the chicken is cooked and then add mushrooms which will take another 5 to ten minutes. I have to taste and add the proper amount of seasoning"

Ethan's mouth was full with crackers and cheese. I poured him a glass of apple cider and he nodded as a thanks because he couldn't talk.

"You're welcome," I said as I poured myself a glass and ate some crackers and cheese.

Ethan and I didn't get to spend too much together I was while cooking because I was making sure I cooked the chicken and the vegetables perfectly. He was setting his dining table; which I have to admit took longer than it should, especially for just two people. I removed the pot off the stove and I took the chicken out of the pot I made sure the chicken and vegetables were cooked. I seasoned the broth to taste. I added the chicken back into the pot, added the mushrooms and a bit more broth because it was a little thick. My coq au vin was parfait.

"Dinner is ready!" I yelled.

"Great! Now go and sit in the living room and don't look at the dining table!" he said

"Why not?"

"Cause you cooked for me and I've got something up my sleeve for you" he winked

"Okay just don't ruin my masterpiece," I said

"I would never ruin a good meal! I'm so hungry"

"Is this just a trick so you can have the whole pot to yourself?" I asked

"Of course not, sharing is caring" he laughed.

"Shut up and hurry up already!"

"Alright then, just turn around and sit on the couch"

"My goodness" I said as I walked over to the couch and laid out my body on my couch. I've been standing for at least two hours and I didn't realize how tired I was until I laid down. I closed my eyes just as Ethan asked me to do.

"Mia" Ethan whispered

"Yeah, I'm up!" I rubbed my face.

"You must have fallen asleep"

"No no, I was just resting" But to be honest I was about to fall asleep.

"The table is set up, let's go" he took my hand and led me to the dining table. "Just wait, close your eyes"

"Okay" I did as he said and led me to the dining room.

He let go of me and said, "Open your eyes". He was standing in front of me to my left. I looked at the dinner table and smiled at him.

"Wow, it's beautiful Ethan" I said, "I love it so much, thank you"

Ethan set up candles and set the table with such elegance. It was such a touching gesture and I was so grateful that he would do something like this for me. I felt a tingle in my nose and my throat was strained. Although it may sound horrible what is currently happening to me it isn't even in the slightest bit. I am so happy at this very moment that I am almost reverted to tears.

"I thought you'd like it," he said. I just stood in awe and took a moment to collect myself before I choked up when I responded.

"I more than like it, it's amazing. Thank you so much"

"Of course, don't mention it. Now let's eat!" he pulled out my chair for me.

"Tell me what you think," I said.

"I'm sure it's delicious," he said as he helped himself to a piece of chicken. His facial expression changed in an instant. It went from being very excited to very pleasured, which I guess is not so different is it?

"Wow, oh my god" he said as he closed his eyes. His expression slightly turned me on, we cannot have a repeat of what happened the last time we had dinner so I needed to take my mind off of his lovely face. I take a bite of food.

"You like it?" I asked

"I love it, thank you Mia! It's divine"

"It's my pleasure" I winked

After dinner I helped Ethan with the dishes and he wasn't very happy about it. I found it quite amusing because he was genuinely upset and I couldn't help but laugh at him. There's something so endearing about him and I can't quite put my finger on it. He became quite frustrated with me so I decided not to push him anymore and I told him I would prepare dessert. He was borderline angry when I suggested dessert.

"No, you will not" he said through his teeth

"Alright, I'll just get some ice cream" I walked over to the freezer when Ethan came over and blocked me.

"No, you are MY guest Mia. I shall be at your disposal. However can I repay you for your hard work on dinner? I won't allow you to serve me in my own home" I finally realized that he was thinking about me and not about himself. He was like none other.

"Alright, I'll go to the couch but I cannot guarantee I'll stay awake"

"That's alright, I quite enjoyed watching you sleep the last time we spent the evening together"

"Creepy much?" I laughed

"Stop laughing at me" he said embarrassed.

"I'm sorry, but just imagine me watching you sleep and you awake up and find me staring at you," I laugh.

"Of course it sounds creepy when you put it like that but I like watching you in your most calm state. When someone feels safe enough to fall sleep before you it is the greatest sign of trust that anyone could give to someone. Many call it creepy and scary to mask the fact that they are afraid of being vulnerable, especially in front of another individual. Do you not agree?"

I'll admit I never thought about it this way but he had a point. I loved that Ethan was so insightful

"Yes I guess you're right" I said "I'm just going to head over to the couch cause I feel a food coma coming on" We both laughed.

"Yes you better get to a soft surface immediately before that coma hits!" he laughs as I walk away and leave him to his things.

It doesn't take him long to dish out the ice cream and bring it out but I have already dozed off. Not completely but enough to not want any sort of disturbance. I suddenly feel a wave of warmth as Ethan tucks me in with a blanket. I make some room for him to join me and he takes the bait. He does so ever so gently. He kisses the back of my neck and I shiver at his touch. He wraps his arms around me and holds me at an appropriate distance. Not too close and not too far away, just perfect enough to feel the connection.

I wake a couple of hours later to find something quite uncomfortable between Ethan and I. I try to squirm it away but it does not budge and it seems to become even more uncomfortable. I turn to face Ethan but he is still sleeping. I remove the blanket to look for what is causing such disturbance and Ethan jumps up out of his sleep.

"NO!" he shouts and grabs the blanket and rests it on his lap. I could not imagine anyone else becoming redder in the face with embarrassment. I realize that Ethan had experienced quite a pleasant dream. I felt terrible that he was embarrassed because he shouldn't be.

"It's alright," I said.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, this isn't happening!" he said

"Sshhhhhh" I told him. "It's not your fault, you cannot always control your body"

"I am so embarrassed" he said as he attempted to stand up and leave the room. But I stopped him.

"Please, don't be ashamed" he relaxed back on the couch and looked away.

"Mia, your dress" he said. I looked down to find it hiked up.

"Yes my dress" I said as I moved across the couch to him. I grabbed the blanket and slowly tossed it behind me. I softly caressed his face to meet mine and I gently kissed his cheek. We gazed into each other's eyes. I then wrapped my legs around his body and waited for his response but he did not make a move. I took his hands and placed them on my back. I looked into his beautiful eyes and leaned in to kiss his full, plump and red lips.

This is when I hit the floor. Clearly I was leaning into to kiss him in my sleep and in my efforts to make it happen in my dream I reenacted it in real life and well here I am on the floor. Ethan jumps out of his sleep when he hears the thump of the fall.

"Mia! Are you alright?" he rushes to my side

"You've got to be kidding me!" I say through my teeth.

"It was bound to happen" he said "I knew I shouldn't have slipped in behind you, I'm so sorry this is all my fault! Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine," I grunted half because I was rudely awoken from a fantastic dream and half because I wanted it to be real.

"You don't seem fine" he says "are you sure you're alright?"

"Yeah I'm physically alright! Look no blood or broken bones just broken dreams!"

"Broken dreams?" he says confused. I guess something about my expression gave me away and Ethan stepped back.

"Mia Grey, were you having sexy dreams about me?" I smile in embarrassment and Ethan laughs. "So tell me, how was I?"

"Not very good, I was doing all the work and you were just sitting there"

"Oh I love a woman on top"

"I bet you do"

"No really, how was I?"

"I don't know, we never really got to do anything to be honest" I shrugged.

"What!?" he said "this is unacceptable!"

"Doesn't mean it wasn't great," I said, "you were very respectful and I was seducing you"

"Oh? How so? Show me"

"Nice try Ethan! It's not going to happen, watch yourself" I pointed my finger at him and he bit my finger. I was so shocked by his gesture that I took a step back. I yanked my hand away from his mouth and he released my finger. There were teeth marks around the circumference of my finger. Ethan just winked at me.

"Ugh, you're disgusting, conceited and truly repulsing me right now" I said with a huge smile on my face. I couldn't help it because the situation called for this awkwardly placed joy. Ethan was so amused by my dream and I knew he would never let me forget it. I should just tell him all the embarrassing stuff that he did in my dream.

As soon as I couldn't help my smile from appearing on my face I tried to turn and walk away but Ethan grabbed me and lifted me up.

"I love it when you talk dirty!" he mocked

"Whatever, in my dream you were shy and you couldn't even touch me!" I broke away from his grip and felt my sass pour out of my body.

"Oh and did I forget to mention you woke both of us up with a sexy dream of your own" I winked "if you know what I mean" my eyes guided him to his crotch. There was an immediate flush in his cheeks.

I laughed.

"See this?" I gently caressed his cheek as I did in my dream "this is exactly how I dreamt your face looked just before I-" I stopped speaking "well before I did what I did"

"Awh come on!" he said "you can't just leave it there!"

"Oh yes" I said, "yes I can and I will." I grabbed his face and kissed his cheek real hard and walked straight into the bathroom and locked the door. I didn't come out of the bathroom until he promised he wouldn't mention the dream.

Ethan kept pressing me for more details about the dream even though I asked him not to but I kept stuffing my face with ice cream so I couldn't answer properly. I wanted to change the subject so I did.

"What is your idea of love?" I asked

"My idea of love?" he repeated

"Yeah like your experiences, your hopes or possibly what do you want out of love or look for with love?"

"I hate when people ask me that" he laughs "it's simple really, I don't look for anything"

"I really hate when people respond with that, I mean it's total bullshit. You know you're looking for something specific"

"I was in my past but not anymore. I'm just living my life the way it should be and if I happen to meet someone I get along with and could possibly love then I go for it"

I roll my eyes "go for it my ass" I whispered

"Sorry what was that?" he asked

"Nothing!"

He looked at me suspiciously and then went on "I may not have gone for it this time because part of me was afraid of what you meant to me or what you might mean to me" he looked serious "it's difficult for specially after my ex"

"Sorry we don't have to talk about it I was just asking generally"

"No I'm alright, it's about time anyways for you to know who I was" This part scared me because he made it seem so serious and horrible. I braced myself for the worst.

"My last serious girlfriend was from almost four years ago" he paused to see my reaction and I was quite surprised since Ethan had led me to believe they were more recently broken up.

"Four years ago? Wow she must have been amazing to have you thinking about her after so many years" I said

"I had known her for five years before actually seeing her in that light. We were acquainted but never in that sense. I had recently broken things off with Sara and there was this girl who had this way of making me feel important when I felt completely insignificant after trying to make everyone but myself happy. Plus I had a great summer that year." He chuckled

"In the beginning of our relationship it was amazing, we were crazy about each other. We would call each other everyday and try to see each other as much as possible. It was great being with her because she was so loving and caring and no one else had ever made me feel the way she made me feel. I felt on top of the world because I had the great pleasure of loving her. With her on my arm no one could touch us. No one could touch me, I was invincible."

He took a deep breath "Things became difficult I guess, when you're young and your insecurities are at its peak. In short, she became very controlling of me and she would emotionally abuse me. I did whatever she asked because I loved her and I didn't want to lose her. At the time I didn't see our relationship as toxic but it was. She would constantly call me names and belittle me and I took her advice and changed myself so she would love me as she once did. I never understood why she never just broke things off with me if I wasn't good enough but I kept wanting to impress her."

I took a deep breath in because I felt uncomfortable with the thought of this young woman abusing Ethan. I mean we're talking about the sweetest guy I know. I wanted to find her and ring her neck until she had no breath in her lungs.

"I began to feel very insecure about my body especially and I lost my baby fat and gained more muscle tone for her. I figured if I changed myself into what she wanted me to be that she would love me so I did whatever she wanted me to do and at some point she became my one and only. Being in a relationship with her was time consuming as well as energy consuming. I had lost all my friends and I hardly had time for family. I woke up nearly a year into our relationship and I felt like I couldn't breathe" he put his hand on his chest

"I finally realized I couldn't take the abuse anymore because in the process of trying to please other people I had lost my true self and" he took a deep breath and his exhale was shaky "and it's still something I struggle with till this day."

We sat quietly for a few seconds before he looked beyond me as if he were looking for something or someone. "She was my first love. She made me fall helplessly in love with her only to destroy every fiber of my being."

I knew that was hard for him to admit so I went over to him and hugged him with all my might and he buried his face into my chest. I rested my head on his shoulder facing his neck and I took his scent in. We sat like this for minutes until I felt a drop of warm liquid on my collarbone. I sat up and found that Ethan was crying. He tried to look away and hide his face with his hands. I hugged him even harder and kissed his bare forehead continuously apologizing for what this horrible girl did to him. He looked up at me with strained red eyes and he couldn't stop crying even though I could tell he wanted to stop. I held both sides of his face and looked straight into his eyes.

"You never, ever have to hide from me Ethan" he stopped breathing for a second "never" I repeated with conviction. "And you most definitely do not have to please anyone but yourself"

This made him cry even harder and he hung his head low. I sat beside Ethan and he rested his head on my lap. He cried until he fell asleep. My thoughts were running a million miles a minute. Who was this woman? And why had she done what she had done to Ethan? And most importantly, why did Ethan feel the need to impress her and put others before himself? Some may call that an honorable quality, but to me it is a sad quality to have. To me if you cannot love or help yourself first you can never really feel that way about others. You need to be completely in tune with yourself before you even consider putting others before you.

I needed to get up to do something before my brain exploded. I gently lifted Ethan's head off my lap and grabbed a pillow to replace my thigh. But even before I could move Ethan grabbed my hand.

"Don't go" he begged "please." His plea made my heart drop to my stomach.

"I won't go anywhere Ethan but I need to get up and keep myself distracted." He turned to me and I ran my hand through his unkempt hair.

"Let's distract each other" he said looking at my lips.

"No, not now" I said "not like this"

"Why not?" he looked up at me with his bright eyes like a rainbow after a downpour of rain.

"Because Ethan" I paused "I want to kiss you when it's right, not because I feel obligated to"

"Fair enough" he sat up and left the room.

I immediately felt terrible for refusing him but part of me was proud of myself. I couldn't kiss him because I felt sorry for him, I had to kiss him in the moment where it's right and when it is about our love and only about us. I suddenly heard music and Ethan walked back into the living room. He walked up to me and offered me his hand.

"May I have this dance?" he asked

"You may" I hesitantly responded once this moment sank in. I took his hand and he led me to an empty space in the room. One hand on my back and the other holding my hand; I ever so lightly put my hand on his shoulder. We were at an awkward distance until we began to sway to the music. The longer we danced the closer we became. I lowered my hand from his shoulder to hug his waist and rested my head on his chest. I felt calm and I could feel Ethan's body relax in my embrace. I looked up at him and bent my back and he spun me in circles. I let go of his waist and reached my arms to the sides. I started to laugh and he spun me quicker. I screamed with joy and we stumbled on top of each other.

"Oh my god, Mia! Are you alright?" he asked

Although it hurt I just busted out laughing.

"Mia, are you alright?" he repeated sounding concerned.

"Yes" I continued to laugh but Ethan just stared at me. I finally got him to laugh once I snorted a couple of times.

"Thank you for the dance" he said

"Of course" I cleared my throat and wiped my tears. My chest and stomach hurt from laughing too hard.

"We seem to end up in this position quite a lot recently, haven't we?" he said.

"Yes, we have" I said

"Well-"

"I swear Ethan Kavanagh if you ruin this moment by using your two left feet as an excuse to throw in a sexual innuendo then I will never speak to you again!"

"Well, we can't have that now can we?" he said

"That's your decision" I sat up but Ethan got up to help me. "Why thank you for deciding to be gentlemanly"

"It is my pleasure Miss. Grey" he bowed

"Oh god, stop being so cheesy"

"Oh but I like cheese" he said as he hugged me.

"Me too" I laughed and hugged him back.

I was so tired after leaving Ethan's apartment that I left my car at his place and Darren drove me home. I finally felt like we were moving in the right direction of having a proper relationship. He became so vulnerable with me and I felt guilty for not telling him about my issues and deep dark secrets. I don't think he could even handle it tonight so I reassure myself that the time will come when I'll tell him everything. I felt very good about tonight except for the fact that I had to leave because Kate was on her way home and I didn't want to get in the way of their dynamic. Ethan begged me to stay and I really wanted to but I told him that it wasn't a good idea. I told him I'd see him in 24 hours once I have arranged everything for his surprise. He was so excited about what I have planned for him he nearly got into the car with me. I reflect on the evening and I was pleased with what occurred.

I was especially glad that our goodbye almost turned into our first kiss. It really showed me how much he means to me and what I mean to him. But Ethan was too gentlemanly to allow me to go against my better judgment. Instead he kissed me on my cheek and told me "goodnight, dream sweet dreams of me." He was so perfect and i think part of me was afraid of him. Is he real? Or a robot cause no man could ever be who he was. Or maybe it's just my dumb luck. Either way I could feel myself falling in love with him with no end to us and this was a feeling I have never had before. I couldn't feel excited about it because I dozed off on the way home.

_**What do you think about this chapter? What do we think about Ethan's background story? Are you guys upset that I haven't written a kiss for them yet!? Don't worry it's coming and it'll be amazing trust me. Let me know what you think about this chapter! Thanks for reading, until next time!**_


End file.
